Heavenly Embrace
by anne knight
Summary: Jack and Schuyler are reborn as the famous Force siblings. Mimi and Kingsley have disappeared and Bliss and Oliver are dead. Sadly Schuyler isnt old enough to remember her past while Jack is and its killing him trying to keep it a secret from her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Good Morning Kiss

~ "28.…29...30 ready or not here I come." yelled a sweet honey coated voice.

The two young children were playing hide and seek in their big backyard. The blue eyed girl was it and was now trying to find the hider. They always played this game ever since the girl was old enough to understand the rules and actually hide without revealing herself.

"Oh no she is coming this way" thought a green eyed young boy. " I better climb higher or she is going to find me." The girl always found him it was just a thing that she was good at naturally. The boy climbed higher up the tree but one of the thin braches was not able to support his weight and the young boy fell.

It was the worst thing he had ever experienced, the pain was numbing.

"JACK….JACK," cried Schuyler Force. "Mommy, daddy come here" yelled the girl. Allegra and Charles Force ran over to their young son and took him to their car so they could take him to . It appeared that the boys wrist was broken. "Mommy it hurts….it really hurts." cried the boy.

When they finally arrived at the hospital was waiting for them at the front door since Charles had called her and told her to be ready for them. After they had put Jack in a cast Schuyler was allowed to visit him in his own room.

"Jack are you ok?" cried the girl. If something has happened to her brother Schuyler wouldn't be able to live, she loved her dear brother too much. She couldn't stop the tears from coming and seeing her like that made Jack want to cry too. When she was close enough to him Jack suddenly hugged his younger sister.

~Jack Force woke up by using his alarm clock since he was not a morning person. Never had been, even in the past. He found it odd that he had dreamed that dream again, it seemed to be showing itself more and more lately.

He could still see the teary eyes of his younger sister. Yes younger sister, the love of his life Schuyler was his sister in this cycle, exactly why he was never able to find out and he didn't care. He was happy to have her near him at all times. It made him appreciate the love that they shared and what they had done in the past life even more.

The only problem was that Schuyler was 14 years old and was not yet old enough to remember the love that they had for each other. Sometimes it was good because he wanted her to have a normal life for as long as possible but most times it was excruciating and all he wanted to do was tell her the truth and kiss her afterward until they were both breathless. But he could not do that, she had to discover that she was an immortal on her own as he had over and over again for millennia.

Jack entered her room to wake her up for school. She was lying on her king sizes bed with her black tank top and blue shorts sleeping peacefully. He made sure that he woke up before her so he could see her sleeping face in his own way without her thinking he was weird especially since in her eyes they were brother and sister. He then got near her and shook her gently calling her name as to not disturb her from any dream she may be having. When that didn't work he decided to just scream her name loud enough for her to wake up. Like him she was not a morning person and hated waking up.

Schuyler woke up and instead of smiling at him she chugged a pillow his way.

"Do you mind not yelling on my ear." She screamed.

"Well then maybe you should wake yourself up instead of making me do it." He yelled back at her full force.

"WHAT… do you want me to be late for school you good for nothing brother." She yelled back at him matching his temper.

"Well if im such a bad brother than you can wake yourself up from now on," He said storming out of her room leaving her looking stunned and a little hurt. Truth be told he himself was hurt, he hated arguing with her about stupid stuff like that. He had no choice but to do it though, if he didn't it wouldn't look "normal" as many people say.

Jack went back to his room, got ready for school and went back downstairs, he decided that he would have to apologize to her later so she wouldn't ignore him. He really hated their fights.

When the doorbell rang Jack went to get it instead of their butler Woodferd-Perry. When he opened it there was Wolfgang Mozart in person. Although the red blood had a famous last name he had no musical talent whatsoever. He didn't even know if he was related to the composer or not.

"Hey there bro" said the red blood, "Are you guys ready for school yet?" since the Mozart's and the Forces were neighbors (even though their houses were a block long) Wolfgang would go with the siblings to school once in a while, more frequent lately. Jack then saw Schuyler from the corner of his eye and tried to close the door but the red blood was able to go in the house either way.

When Schuyler saw who it was she went to the arms of the red blood. If Jack wasn't a master at being able to control his famous temper he would have snapped the humans neck in half for even touching a hair on Schuyler's head.

When they went inside the car Jack made sure to sit between the two friends so the boy wouldn't try anything that Jack did not approve of and would never approve of.

Please review it would mean a lot. This is my first ever story so I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, review so that I know if I should continue it or not. Please Review!

3 I & E.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hi guys, if your reading this story and commenting I'm very thankful so please keep it up. A piece was missing in the first story when Jack was dreaming (it got cut off) and I want to say that the person that was waiting at the hospital door was (aka , but she is dead so I cant use her so I just changed her name a little, I'm sure you noticed) I hope you guys are patient with me because my friend and I are trying our best to write a good interesting story. Please review even if you have bad things to say. Blue Bloods is not mine and neither are the characters, they belong to Melissa de la Cruz.~**

Chapter 2: Friends

Schuyler Force hated going to school and not because she was extremely shy or that she didn't have many friends but because of her painfully handsome (as she has heard countless people call him) older brother. Schuyler didn't mind being the younger sister of the hottest boy in school as long as people didn't bother her about it like last week.

Pin Johnson had been one of many girls (and still is) that asked Schuyler to give her Jack's phone number. And when people like Pin Johnson with her long curly blond hair, tanned skin and model-like body didn't get what they wanted they started spreading rumors. One being that Schuyler was adopted and because of that wanted Jack all to herself.

Schuyler honestly didn't know where they got these crazy ideas from. Yeah it was true that they didn't really look alike with her having blue eyes and blue-black hair and Jack having emerald green eyes and platinum blond hair. But that could be explained since her dad had black hair and green eyes and her mom had green eyes and blond hair. She obviously took from her dad although people thought she looked just like her mother. Her eyes came from her grandparents. The only thing that they seemed to have in common was that they were both pale and that they were both drop-dead gorgeous although when people told her that Schuyler had a hard time believing it.

During these times she was thankful for having Wolfgang in her life and on her side. He always seemed to make everything better and at certain times even funny. Schuyler and Wolfgang always told each other everything. Every wish, desire, or even their tiniest secret were known to both. One secret that she kept to herself though was that she sometimes wanted more than friendship from Wolfgang. But she dared not betray their friendship.

Wolfgang had been her best friend ever since he moved next door to the Force mansion and even Jack's at one time. That was before he turned 15 and started acting really mean and distant towards Wolfgang (late puberty effects maybe). Eventually they just stopped talking all together. There were times when Schuyler wished that things would go to the way they were between the three of them.

Speaking of her brother, she didn't know why he had to be such a jerk and scream at her to wake her up. Ok so maybe she was a little at guilty for being such a bad morning person but that was hardly her fault. All the people in her house were bad morning people except for their mom, what was she supposed to do about it. Plus couldn't he just wake her up like a normal person? Whatever that meant.

Schuyler honestly loved her older brother but sometimes he just did and said things that got to her nerves. The best thing that she could do was to just put her brother out of her mind and start paying attention in advanced algebra, or else Miss. Lesley would get mad at her and her test would have to face punishment.

During lunch Schuyler always sat with Wolfgang. Even though Wolfgang had countless friends he always made sure to sit with her. She saw him enter and look her way, he smiled. Wolfgang had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which at times appeared black. His hair was long enough that it started curling at the base of his long neck. She had only recently started paying attention to that sort of thing.

"Hey" he said sitting across from her and opening a bag of hot cheetos. It was sort of a tradition for them to eat cheetos together. She had no idea when it started.

"Hey" She said back.

"You look like crap you know that right?" he joked.

"Oh thanks is that supposed to make me feel better. I had no choice but to stay up late last night. Roland is making us chose a painting and writing an essay about what it means to us and stuff like that" she stopped and took a cheeto.

"What did you chose" he asked getting curious.

"umm….well its called _The Embrace _by _Egon Schiele_" Schuyler replied a little nervous about what he would think of her choice.

"Why would you chose that?"

"I don't know its just so romantic and sad, you know what I mean."

"No not really."

"Oh well that just means that your not romantic. Too bad because when you finally get a girlfriend she will be begging for some romance in her life" she teased.

"Hey hey come now, you know that's a touchy subject" he joked taking a sip from his energy drink. "Behind you"

"huh" Schuyler turned around and noticed that Pin Johnson was walking her way with her drones on her side.

"Hello, Force" she said glaring at Schuyler.

"Hi, Pin"

"Yeah so you still haven't given me Jack's number"

"well I don't really think….."

"You don't think what Force, look just give me his number" she demanded, scrunching that pretty face of hers.

"Are you that desperate to finally lose your virginity that you would make someone else do something that you are capable of doing on your own, Johnson" Wolfgang shot back, defending Schuyler.

"Stay out of this Gang, it has nothing to do with you" Pin glared at him.

"Yeah whatever you say, just leave before we create a bigger scene"

Everybody was watching them, expecting a fight. Their eyes hungry for something interesting to finally happen and disrupt their boring lives.

"Whatever" with that Pin left with her drones still following and drooling over her every step. Before she left the room Pin shot Schuyler a hate filled glare.

"Thanks"

"Yeah no problem, you know what you should stand up for yourself more often" he said, sighing.

Schuyler knew that he was right and she decided that if little miss popular Pin Johnson was going to bother her again about her brother she would stand up for herself.

Back at home the Force's were eating their dinner. Jack, Allegra and Charles were eating rare stake with other unrecognizable delicacies. Everything had to be rare for the three of them and when Schuyler saw them eating it with bloods dripping from the meat she thought that she was going to throw up. Schuyler had once tried eating it and immediately regret it.

"So how was everybody's day" said Allegra Force happily. This always happened in the Force house. Their mom asks about their day and everybody had no choice but to answer. By everybody she meant Charles, Jack and herself.

"We won our lacrosse game today" said Jack, bemused.

"Isn't that exciting, good for you honey" Replied Allegra cheerfully. "And what about you Sky, did something happen to you?"

"Nothing much, same old" Schuyler said not wanting to make a big deal out of getting asked out. Not that she liked the guy or anything, the only person that she cared about was Wolfgang.

**Please review **

**3 I & E**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spell

The committee met every Monday to discuss matters on what was going on in the red blood community. Everybody that got an invitation had to attend every meeting, no exceptions. Jack thought that the new rule was idiotic and would soon not even be applied. There was no way to make everybody attend, unless they cast a spell off course. But who wanted to go through all that trouble.

Although he guessed that it was useful in its own way. The young Blue Bloods learned more than they did his previous life when the Silver Bloods were still nonexistent in their minds. The new blue bloods had to now learn all about the War in Rome, Kind Caligula, Silver Bloods, Nephilim, the seven gates, and everything in between. Sometimes Jack thought that it was too much but it never hurt to be prepared.

Thinking about the war in Rome brought chills down Jacks back. He still could not believe that he had once upon a time followed Lucifer, the Morningstar against the Almighty. He would never be able to forgive himself, but he accepted that it had happened and nothing could undo it. Jack at least know knew that he would never go back to being a Dark Angel because he followed and loved the light too much, he always had.

The committee was teaching the younger blue bloods how to transform. Some learned very quickly and were able to transform to into eagles, mist, fire, phoenixes, dove's and many others. Jack then suddenly remembered the first time he had seen Schuyler trying to transform with Bliss by her side. He back then couldn't help but inwardly chuckle seeing her concentrating but still not able to do it. Later he had found out she was just like her mother and Lawrence and was able to change her features, something only the strongest of vampires could do. He was so proud of her.

After the meeting was over Jack went to look for Charles, who was then talking to the members of the seven great houses. When Charles saw Jack walking his way he excused himself.

"Jack I'm going to be home late today." It was rare for Charles to go home so Jack was used to his "father" not being there.

"Will Allegra be staying as well?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Jack but there are too many thing that we have to take care of. I'm sure you can understand."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure" and with that Jack turned around and left the Force Towers.

When Jack arrived home he noticed that Schuyler was already home. Using his vampire speed he went up to her room and knocked.

"Come in" he heard her say. When Jack entered the room he saw the Schuyler was reading a book. She hadn't changed at all, she was still the same girl he had met near "The Bank". When she saw it was him she smiled and mentioned for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"What are you reading" he asked wanting to start a conversation.

"Pride and Prejudice, I kept hearing what a great book it is and I finally decided to read it" Jack remembered the second book he had given her as a code for her to meet him at their secret apartment.

"Hmmm, do you want to go and watch a movie with me?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Well I have lot of homework, but I guess I still have time to finish my art project tomorrow"

"So I'm taking that as a yes"

"Yeah, plus I was getting pretty bored being stuck in this room all day" she laughed.

When they arrived at Force Theaters they had finally agreed on a mutual movie. They had argued the whole way there on which movie they wanted to watch. He wanted an action and she wanted this new vampire movie that was showing. He had finally decided to just give in since he knew that she would not give it up. Schuyler got very stubborn at times, something that she rarely was in her previous life.

As they got out of the car there were paparazzi ready to take the picture of the famous Force Siblings. Since the Force Theaters was mostly used for celebrities and Blue Bloods it was very rare not to see paparazzi swarming the grounds.

"Schuyler over here" yelled a young paparazzi getting a little too close to her.

"Jack" called a female paparazzi. He could not stand this so he grabbed his "sisters" hand and pushed through the gathering crowd wanting a picture or a glace at the famous siblings.

"Thanks, I cant stand them" She said catching her breath.

"Tell me about it" Jack said agreeing with her. Then came an employee asking them what they wanted to watch, and if he could assist them in any way.

"Fanged Beast, please" Replied Schuyler kindly which made the somewhat handsome human smile. Jack was used to this, nobody was able to resist Schuyler's smiling face, but he still didn't like it.

"Right this way, ma'am, sir."

Once inside the room Jack ordered some champagne and strawberries and of course popcorn. The Forces were known for their world class theaters.

"Its so good to get out once in a while, thanks for taking me out Jack"

"Anytime, all you have to do is ask" He said.

"Where are mom and dad anyways, are they staying late at the company again?" she asked.

"Yeah, dad said It was important, but im sure they'll be home tomorrow" and with that the food came at the same time as the movie started.

It was the worst movie Jack Force had ever seen. Since he was a vampire himself he felt insulted. In the movie the vampires couldn't even go outside without some sort of what he believed was supposed to be a werewolf attacking them. If he was in charge of that movie he would have just shut the whole production down and burn any existence of it. When the movie was finished Jack and Schuyler got out of a secret door that only Blue Bloods knew of.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you watch that disgrace of a movie instead of the other one" she said looking at him.

"Oh don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad. But next time I'm choosing and no complaining"

"Deal" she said laughing.

Once outside they found themselves in a beautiful park not too far from their home. In the middle of the park there was a big man-made lake with a fountain in its center. The fountain was a statue of Poseidon and different mermaids looking up at their Greek God who was looking straight ahead while holding his trident looking confident of his power.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you this past weekend Jack. It was very childish of me" she said shivering from the cold. Jack took off his jacket and made her put it on. "Thanks" she said.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have yelled at you. But that was in the past so don't worry about it" He said looking down at he bright blue eyes suddenly getting the urge to kiss he soft lips, but he resisted. He could not ruin their relationship before she was old enough to remember. So instead he just took a hold of her hand and started walking home, slowly. In the moonlight the lake looked mystified and Schuyler looked like a beautiful goddess.

Jack arrived home disappointed that their date was over so quickly. He didn't want to let her go as of yet but she looked so tired. So he put a little spell on her. When Schuyler realized that she couldn't even see straight she asked him to take her to her room. Once inside the room Schuyler went straight to bed. She then looked at him and smiled.

"I hope we can do this again, Jack"

"Yeah me too" and with that Schuyler fell asleep, before Jack left the room he bend down and gave the love of his life a whisper of a kiss. Spells had their uses. And with that Jack Force left Schuyler's room heading for his own, grinning from ear to ear.

Jennifer was dead tired. She could barely keep her eyes open long enough to see where she was going. She had told her friends that she didn't like clubs but they had insisted. Jennifer had begged them to home early but instead the total opposite had happened, she had stayed up so late she didn't think she would be able to wake up the next day in time to make it to NYU.

When Jennifer entered her living room she could smell something awful, like rotten eggs and cheese mixed together. She could also hear people whispering. The way it all fit together made it feel very sinister. Before she could even take a breath the people were in front of her. They were wearing a cape with a hood covering most of their face. Although she couldn't see the color of the cape she had a feeling it was a deep black.

"Well well, look what we have here, the little lamb finally came home" said a little short stocky man. Jennifer noticed that he had a very deep, rough voice and sharp vampire-like teeth. The thing that terrified her the most was that he was able to do all this without opening his mouth, only smirking. The others watched in grim expectance.

'What is this, what do you want from me" she asked, barely able to form a word without stuttering. Jennifer thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Instead of answering he just smiled, a malicious twisted smile that would give even the strongest of men or women a heart attack. Since the lights weren't on this made it all the worst. She could feel cold sweat running down her forehead all the way down to her neck and chest.

She then felt a sharp pain in her skull. It make her fall on her knees in excruciating pain. Her eyes blurring and making everything into one big white unrecognizable object. Before she lost consciousness she asked one simple word "Why?"

"For out master" replied the beast.

**Please give me at least 5 or so reviews before I put up the next chapter. (I almost got a heart attack myself writing Jennifer's part, lol)**

**Love**

**I and E ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ I have to warn you that this chapter has gruesome scenes. Please skip over it if you have to. Since I do now know how you guys react towards that sort of thing I had to add this authors note. I promise that after this there will be more Jack and Sky POVs ~**

Chapter 4: What do we do, Regis

"What do we do Regis, this cant go on any longer. God only knows what those poor girls are going through" said a very worried Mani Carondolet. His wrinkled face cringing looking at the gruesome pictures placed in front of him.

"We'll get to that later . As of now we are going over the places where the murders and disappearances have occurred the most." Charles said. " I know how you feel but we cant rush things"

"As of recently the most severe cases have been in Barcelona, Shanghai, Rome, and Rio. There are a couple more places but they are not as important as these major cities." Allegra Force said. Looking as if she could vomit any minute if she had to keep looking at the picture.

"That does not sound good at all. We must do something before the red bloods start realizing that something is going on. Even in the red blood community it is rare that so many women are disappearing at such a high rate." said Margret Van Horn, adjusting her half-moon glasses. Then putting a strand of loose hair in the back of her ear, not that it helped much since she had a bob hair cut.

"We know that Miss. Van Horn" replied a very impatient Regis. " That is why my wife and I have decided to go on a family "vacation" to Barcelona." Charles didn't want his kids to get involved in his affairs, he loved them too much. It was true that they weren't actually his kids since blue bloods couldn't reproduce (except Gabrielle aka Allegra) but he really did consider Schuyler and Jack as his own.

"_Don't think about it too much, love, Jack will understand. And Schuyler as well when she regains her memories"_

"_Gabrielle you know very well we cant tell Jack anything. I don't want him involved in this matter" _

"_I know, but I have a feeling he will start suspecting that something is up when we suddenly decide to go on a vacation"_

"_We always go on vacations so I'm sure he wont think it out of the ordinary. And anyways I'm positive he will be too preoccupied looking over Schuyler."_

"Are you sure Regis, I feel like we should all go and investigate" Page Stewart a middle aged women In the fashion industry said. Although she was middle aged Charles noticed she didn't look a day over 25, he suspected that a little too much human blood could do that too a person.

"No that is quite all right Page, we cant put attention to ourselves. I have decided that only my family and I are going" Charles declared.

"But sir, are you sure that you want Abbadon there, what if something happens to him then we would also have lost him. God only knows where Azr….." But Joshua was frozen to place when he saw the look that Charles gave him. Everybody knew better than to mention Azreal in front of Michael.

"That does not concern you Mr. Barlow" Charles said glaring at his partner.

"Yes sir, im sorry it wont happen again" Joshua said looking down at the floor, not knowing what to do with his hands.

" I hope so"

"_Michael calm down, he didn't do anything" _

Sighing Charles (Michael) glances at the board next to him. It was a picture of a girl who's face was so unrecognizable not even him being a vampire could know what it looked like. The girl was found in a trash bin in Rio, bruises covered a good 90% of her body. There were also whip marks on her back, chest and even her face. Some were so deep that you could see her bones, many of which were broken probably from the great beating that she was given.

When the red bloods had examined her they had determined that the girl had been raped by a foreign object, but that was as far as they got since the blue bloods had decided to intervene. The child could have been between the ages of 15 and 25. They had also determined that she had had blond hair and blue eyes, not that you could tell by first sight. She was covered in blood, her own. She was also covered in puncture wounds all over her neck and body something that only Blue Bloods could have detected, meaning that whoever attacked her wasn't a human but a vampire.

Charles was glad that she had died, not because he was cruel and didn't care about red bloods but because he didn't want her to have continued to suffer. Something that was pretty obvious when looking at what had happened to her. The family must be worried to death, especially since they may never know the identity of the girl.

"Regis once you go to Barcelona what will you do" Asked Page, interrupting his train of thought. He was thankful for it.

"I will look around and see what is going on, maybe nothing but we cant be sure until we check"

"We will call for backup if we need help" Allegra added.

"Thank you all for coming, its getting very late and I don't want to keep everyone up. We shall continue this another day" Charles said relieving everyone of the misery of looking at that picture. As every one started leaving Allegra added.

" We appreciate all of your work, we wouldn't be able to do this without a support system. My husband and I will try our best to solve this mystery or at best get a lead as to what or whom is doing this" Everybody turned and gave at least a smile to their queen, hopping that she was right. The members then left with their own thoughts and worries but putting on a poker face. This was a secret that was only known to them, and it was going to stay that way until Charles decided otherwise.

Once alone Charles sat down in his chair exhausted from all that was going on. Red Bloods kept disappearing and at first he just thought that it was another human kidnapping. That was until the house of seven, including himself, noticed that not everything was as it seemed. The humans, rarely male, were almost always drained. They had suspected that it was a psycho blue blood doing it until they found the mark of Lucifer (a sword piercing a star) on the victims neck. The mark was unseen by anything other than a blue blood.

Anyone would have just said that it was a blue blood acting like a silver blood but what most didn't know, save for him and the other seven member, was that only a true silver blood could duplicate the mark. This fact was what made it a serious matter, and could not be left alone to be out in the hands of humans.

"Charles im going home. It really is getting very late and I'm worried about our kids" Allegra then gave Charles a kiss and left to go back home. Just as he felt her get on her car and drive away the T.V turned on. There he saw a figure with a simple black mask that covered all of his face. Charles couldn't even see the color of the mans eyes.

"Is there something that you need" Charles asked not wanting to go through a long introduction.

"Blunt as ever, Michael. I have heard a few interesting things recently" The masked man asked.

"Is that so, and what would that be"

"That you are interested in those mysterious cases. I really do not think you should be butting in and trying to save the day. It could get very dangerous" He chuckled, the thing dared to laugh. Who did he think he was, Charles thought.

" And what if I don't" Charles challenged.

"I have heard that you really care about your family Mr. Force, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now would you. That really wouldn't, oh what do humans call it, oh yes, get you the father of the year award" He then chuckled again, an unpleasant sound.

"Don't you dare try anything" Charles was mad, if the man was in front of him his head would be separated from his neck by now.

" I have told you what I was supposed to, now you may do as you please" The man finally started to sound serious.

"How dare you, you shall regret this dearly. When I find you I…" but Charles didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The T.V. turned itself off and the masked man was gone. Charles was going to fire all of his tech crew, how could the idiots have allowed this to happen, no one was supposed to or even able to override their system. It was the best and safest in the world, not anymore he guessed.

"And what would you like to drink sir" The bartender said.

"Vodka" Not that it was going to get him drunk, vampires didn't get drunk. But he needed to erase the image of that poor girl out of his mind. He thought about Schuyler, what it would have been like if it was her instead of the blond. Charles was terrified to even think about it.

When Allegra decided to have kids she made it clear that she wanted Jack to be born first so he could help Schuyler through the process. While he was trying to find a name for their kids Allegra decided to keep them the same as before because she didn't want Schuyler to have a million identities. Schuyler was Schuyler and that was that. Plus Allegra really liked the name Jack so she also gave his the same as well.

Not only that but she made Charles and herself change their names. She wanted Schuyler to have the family that she never could. As messed up as it was. Their being brother and sister was very shocking to Charles. He didn't think it was a good idea but Allegra had insisted and that was the end of that. Ever since then Charles had come to dearly love Schuyler as his own. And thinking of that girl treated the way she was made him tremble with hate and anger.

Once Charles left the bar he started to smell a very strong odor. The closer he got to it the stronger it got. The smell was leading him in a dark alleyway.

Then he noticed a body, the girl was dead. Bloodless. Drained.

**Please Review**

**Love- I & E**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nelson

Schuyler couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep so easily after her and Jack had gone and seen the movie. She really did hate that movie, it was now on the top of the list. She admitted that staying up late to read books and do the project at the same time wasn't such a good idea. But she had to finish it one way or the other, it was her homework after all. She heard movement out side her door. Jack opened the door to try to wake her up, little did he know she had been awake for hours working on the art project. She just didn't have the heart to leave it half done.

"Your awake already" He said somewhat surprised. What did he think she was, a zombie that just slept all day and night, that sort of described a vampire she thought.

"Uhuh, had to finish my art project that I told you about yesterday" His eyes narrowed with concern. Jack walked inside the room again sitting on her unmade bed. It was a deep blue color, resembling her eyes. Almost.

"Schuyler" He said. "You know better than to skip sleeping just to finish some project" Jack sounder concerned. She felt bad but she really did have to finish it, even if it meant not sleeping.

"Its almost done, I promise" She said.

"What's about it anyways, it cant be that important"

"Promise me you wont laugh if I tell you" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'll try my best" He smiled.

"Ok so the name of the painting is called "_The embrace_" by "_Egon Schiele,_" I don't know if you've ever heard of it but it's a very beautiful painting. We should go and see it in person sometimes" Schuyler looked up at Jack. He was starring at her, his eyes had a faraway glassy look as if he was remember something.

"Umm Jack" She walked over to where he was and started waving her hand in front of his eyes, nothing, no response. "Jack are you ok?" She asked but again nothing. "Ok come on this isn't funny and you know it, fine if that's how you want it I'll just go and call mom and dad" She started to walk away from him when he caught her wrist. Schuyler looked down at her brother.

"Sorry about that, I just thought of something" He said looking at her.

"Just don't do that again, it freaked me out" She said pulling her wrist back and walking over to her desk to finish putting her things back in her backpack. Why was he acting so weird she thought.

"I'll go and get ready, I'll see you downstairs" She heard her brother say as he started leaving her room. He was such a weirdo sometimes she thought. She couldn't imagine why girls like Pin Johnson begged for his attention. If only they knew the real Jack that only she and some of his closest friends knew. Penelope (Pin's real name) was such a pain at times, who was she kidding Pin was a pain twenty-four seven. Schuyler couldn't fathom how her drones could stand her.

Schuyler walked downstairs and heard the voice of her best friend. Wolfgang was talking to Charles who looked very tired and as if though he had just seen a ghost, no sleep could do that to someone, but then again she shouldn't be the one to talk about that.

"About time, what were you doing up there for crying out loud" Wolfgang said jokingly, giving her a hug. She loved those hugs, although he would never know.

"Getting nagged on by Jack to get more sleep" Schuyler said going and giving her dad a good morning hug.

"Good morning sweetie, you know you should listen to Jack when he tells you something, he is your older brother after all" Her dad said kissing her forehead. Charles and her had always been close.

"Morning dad, and thanks but I think I can think on my own" She said going to the kitchen and grabbing a yogurt to eat in the car.

"You should listen to your dad you know, men are always right" said Wolfgang. She glared at him.

"I was just joking, women are always right, right Charles" He said looking for some backup. Charles ignored him.

"I'm not getting involved" Charles said "Get going Schuyler, or your going to be late" then he left the room.

"Who's always right?" Jack said walking down stairs, looking like he was finally back to normal.

"Wolfgang here was saying that men are always right and I disagree"

"And your right, to disagree that is. Wolfgang here is a life lesson for you, never say a women is wrong even when you both know it because someone will be sleeping on the couch and I guarantee it wont be her" Jack said going to the door and mentioning for Schuyler to walk out to the car.

"Yes sir" Wolfgang said walking out just before Jack closed the door. She hated when he did that, but she had come to accept that Jack wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

Schuyler walked out of her first period class thinking that certain classes were useless. When in the world would she need to talk about half the stuff that she learned in school, never that's when. She walked to her locker to get ready for gym. And that's when she saw him. Schuyler felt chills run down her back and up again. She didn't know what the guy saw in her, she just wanted to be left alone and stalked by someone was not helping.

"Nelson can you move, your blocking my locker" She said not wanting to talk to him but not really having a choice.

"Hello Sky, nice day we are having. And you look as lovely as ever" Whenever he talked like that to her she thought her breakfast would come out. It sickened her.

"Yes, a very nice day. Now can you please move so I can go to my class. I would really hate it if I was late" He moved to let her get her gym clothes. Even though they didn't have uniforms like some other schools, students had no choice but to change for gym. Not that anybody would want to walk around all smelly with sweat.

"Sorry" He said. "Ok look I know I have asked you this countless times, but will you please go out with me. Even if its out of pity I don't mind" Nelson looked down at his shoes not wanting to see her expression.

"Nelson… I just can't, you know that. And going out with you out of pity as you put it, would just make feel even worse about myself" Its not like Nelson was a bad guy or anything but she just didn't think she would ever like him. He wasn't even bad looking, if you really looked at him you could see he was handsome even with his glasses, she just didn't like him like that.

"What's going on here. Why aren't you getting ready for class Sky, class is going to start soon" Wolfgang had walked over to them without either noticing.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" She said not wanting to get into the details.

"We were just talking, it doesn't really concern you Gang" Nelson said finally looking up.

"Well it does concern me, if you haven't noticed Schuyler here is my best friend." Wolfgang said, disbelief in his eyes that someone would talk to him like that, except for Pin. He had gotten used to her.

"Why is everybody gathered here. If you haven't forgotten your in school and have to go to something called a class" Jack said crossing his arms over his chest. What the hell is going on here, Schuyler thought. She had class to go to and having Jack there just made It even harder.

"Nothing is going on, can everybody just leave I'm going to be late for class. And I do not want to have to do a make up" She threatened them.

"Nelson here has been bothering your sister for some time" Wolfgang said completely ignoring her. The nerve of some people.

"No, I haven't. If you must know I just asked her out. There is nothing wrong with that" For a split second everything seemed to freeze over. No one breathed, the world seemed to have stopped.

"What did you say" Wolfgang said while Jack seemed in shock. She couldn't blame him, his sister getting a boyfriend before he got a girlfriend must be overwhelming.

"I just told you. I don't think I have to repeat myself"

'Stop it. Can you guys just leave and get to your own classes. It doesn't concern either of you" Schuyler then got her clothes and went inside the girls bathroom to get changed. The atmosphere had been too creepy. By the time she had gone to class the run had already begin but because she did such a phenomenal job, Schuyler didn't get a make up.

Once Schuyler got home she realized she had a doctors appointment. Her mom was waiting for her at the living room. Schuyler had gone home alone since Jack had had practice and Wolfgang had gotten a ride from his dad.

"Are you ready?" Her mom asked.

"Just about, let me go and put my stuff in my room and we will go"

When Schuyler and Allegra arrived at the hospital they were ushered in to Dr. Kat's private room. The room was a very light green color. Everything matched its neighbor, Schuyler wondered how they kept the room so clean. Better than being white she thought. Dr. Kat was waiting for them, smiling as they sat down.

"And how are you feeling today Schuyler" Dr. Kat asked. She always asked her that question so Schuyler was used to it.

"Fine like I'm always telling you" She replied.

"She's been great Doctor. Everything seems to be normal, just like everybody else" Her mom added.

"I see, well that's good to hear. Have the marks appeared yet?" She asked.

"No not yet" Allegra answered. " She is still underage to get them"

"Of course. How about her appetite, it hasn't changed I hope" The doctor asked recording Schuyler's heart rate.

"Why would my appetite change, is there something wrong with me" Schuyler asked hating that they always talked like she wasn't even there.

"Nothing's wrong with you honey, your perfect" Allegra said chuckling. But mom's were supposed to say that so she didn't trust her.

"Everything seems to be in order here. I expect you to tell me anything that happens to your body Schuyler, no matter how abnormal it may seem" Dr. Kat said treating like she was a child.

"Don't I always" Schuyler said. Pretending like she was a little sweet angel. Allegra and Dr. Kat looked at each other and laughed. It annoyed Schuyler so much when they did that.

After they were finished with the doctor Schuyler and Allegra got in the car. It was a black Mercedes, a very expensive one at that.

"Mom why do I have to do these checkups, I hate them and they are useless. The same results keep showing up over and over again." Schuyler whined. She hated acting like a baby but it really was useless.

"Don't worry about It angel, its nothing. Your not sick so don't think about it too much. It will end very soon" Allegra said concentrating on the road. Schuyler hated going to the doctor, she remembered when Jack had to go just like her. Then he started changing little by little and eventually was a completely different person. Soon after he ended up joining that Committee thing that her parents and a bunch of other rich snobs belonged to. Not that she was calling her parents snobs by any means but that's how it looked to an outsider. Schuyler had a feeling she was also going to be part of that group.

When they finally arrived home after the horrible New York traffic, Schuyler headed for her room. When she went in, Jack was waiting for her sitting on her bed.

**Please review**

**I and E**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Sorry for the long wait guys. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to decide on the ending but please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: I'm sorry

People didn't think he remembered her, or Blue Bloods to be more precise. They had been together for countless years, decades, centuries, millennia, so how in the right mind did people expect for him to forget his twin, or ex-twin he supposed. Everywhere Jack walked people would look at him and talk, Azrael this Azrael that, it made him so mad sometimes. People thought that he couldn't hear them but he could, even when they used their minds he could also listen in. Blue Bloods could be so naïve sometimes, it amused him.

His twin had long ago disappeared, exactly when he could not yet remember. Jack didn't care though, it didn't benefit him. Truth was that Jack couldn't remember what her name was, or what she even looked like in her previous life. It would seem to come and be at the tip of his tongue at times, but his brain just wouldn't cooperate. Oh yes, it started with an "M" it was starting again. Mattie… Melanie… Max… Mackenzie.. M..M…M.. what, what in the world was her name- Mimi, yes that was it, her name was Madeleine Force, or Mimi for short.

Not that he really needed to know her name or anything. Jack just liked to know things, and if it would benefit him in any way he enjoyed it even more so. He also remembered that Mimi had left with some Venator who no one could care less about. Jack wondered if she was "dead" or if she was living as an inmortal. Either way as long as she didn't get between Schuyler and himself she could for all he cared be the next Queen of England.

It was happening again, people talking. Jack was walking towards his silver locker when he saw a couple of Blue Bloods, whom he did not personally know but had seen at the committee meetings. They were pretending to look at something but glanced at him from the corner of their eyes. They really did think Jack was dumb enough not to notice. He wanted to tell them to just shut up and deal with their own lives but he couldn't do that in front of so many people. Students were hurrying towards their classes not wanting to be late. Not that they would get a detention by any means but it would look good in their college application if they were A students who didn't take things lightly. Jack thought it was a load of bull, as if a company boss would care about that.

He kept walking pretending as if nothing had happened and he hadn't heard anything. Jack made a sharp left turn towards his locker when he saw Wolfgang, Schuyler and some guy talking. He didn't have time for this, he needed to go to his own class but he needed to know what they were all doing. Jack started to head their way a little interested as to what they were talking about. They all seemed to be in a intense conversation.

"Why is everybody gathered here. If you haven't forgotten your in school and have to go to something called a class" Jack told them acting like the older teen he was. Jack was 16 years old, two years older than all of them, but in fact he was actually million of years older than them, which sometimes boggled his mind.

"Nothing is going on, can everybody just leave I'm going to be late for class. And I do not want to have to do a make up," Schuyler looked upset. He got overprotective of her when he saw he like that. If these humans had done something to upset her he would destroy them in mere seconds.

"Nelson here has been bothering your sister for some time," Wolfgang told him. So the red bloods name was Nelson, Jack would remember it. Hearing the word sister he thought of Mimi who in a way would always be his sister. They had been together for such a long time that he sometimes felt weird when she wasn't there annoying him, but Schuyler was worth leaving Azrael and more.

"No, I haven't. If you must know I just asked her out. There is nothing wrong with that." Jack froze. He didn't know if what the human said was true or not but he was in deep shock. Someone had asked Schuyler out…..someone other than him had eyes for her…. someone wanted Schuyler to himself. How could he have let his happen, it was too much for him. The trio started talking again but Jack couldn't hear them. The shock still hadn't left him. After a time he saw that Schuyler had left and the boys were all alone.

"Don't you get near her, nerd." Wolfgang looked as if he was about to kill someone. Jack didn't like the look in his eyes. It meant trouble.

"And what if I don't. What are you going to do about it. Kill me. That, if you don't know, would get you in jail. I don't want to be mean but this has nothing to do with you Gang, so just stay out of it." The human looked tired Jack noticed, he had fairly light gray rings under his eyes, something that only an awakened Blue Blood like himself could notice.

"Jack say something." Wolfgang looked at him. "He is trying to play around with your sister, its always the quiet ones you have to look out for" He hissed.

"Enough."

"What do you mean enough. He just asked your sister out and you could care less." Wolfgang was wrong, he cared, a lot. But he couldn't threaten Nelson, he was supposed to act like a normal everyday teenage brother. He had to.

"It nothing but a silly little crush, nothing more nothing less. It has nothing to do with us, so lets leave it alone." Jack was tired, he just wanted to get inside his blanket and sleep. This was too much to think about.

"It's not a silly little crush. I really do have feelings for Schuyler, and I would never, ever play around with her." He shot at Wolfgang.

" Well I'm going to make sure she keeps saying no."

"It's her choice Gang, not yours. Your nothing but a friend to her." Wolfgang was pissed off. Before Jack could stop him he punched Nelson in the face. Blood started coming out of the humans nose. He had a shocked look on his face. Jack suspected that no one had ever done anything like that to him before.

"Will both of you stop it. Nelson go and take care of that in the nurses office and Wolfgang go to class before you get in any more trouble." Jack said looking at both of them. When he said it it was an order and both humans saw it. So they left without saying another word to each other.

Jack couldn't take this anymore so he decided to leave school. Although seeing the human bleed brought some joy it didn't justify what Wolfgang did. He had no right to do that to the human. Jack still enjoyed the shocked face that the human had though.

Jack went to his locker and left his backpack with nothing inside it. He rarely had homework since he was able to do them all without a problem. Jack was an A+ student and he didn't even have to try.

He started to smell a strong perfume. Other males would have enjoyed it but it made him sick to his stomach. It was nasty. Jack saw that Penelope Johnson was walking towards him, without her drones by her side. Even they had class to go to and couldn't afford to miss it because of Penelope.

Although Jack had heard that she went by Pin now, it reminded him of something to do with keeping clothes together. Pin thought too much of herself sometimes. She wasn't all that. Yes he had to admit that she was attractive but nothing to stop-what-he-was-doing-and-pay-attention-to-her sort of attractive. Other man would disagree with him. Pin Johnson had a timeless but modern look that was very in at the moment. Her attitude looked like something Mimi would be proud of. It sickened him.

He needed to leave but by the look that she had it wouldn't be easy to get rid of her. Annoying. The sooner he started to talk to her the sooner he would be able to leave and rest.

"Hello, Penelope." Jack decided to start the inconvenient conversation. What was she doing out of class anyways. "Long time no see."

"Jack, yes long time no see. Are you going home?" She asked batting her lathes at him. What did she think he was, a horny teenager who had nothing better to do but sleep around with the likes of her.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good. I don't think I would be able to pay attention in class if I stayed" He said trying to be nice and sounding like he was interested in what she was saying. He could care less.

"That's horrible, I do hope that you feel better. Wouldn't want our best lacrosse player to be sick." Jack noticed that her sympathy was fake. What else would you expect from people like her.

"I wouldn't want the team to suffer so I better be going. It really was nice talking to you again Penelope." He said, wanting to get away from her and her perfume as soon as possible.

"Its Pin now actually." She moved in front of him and blocked his path. "There is actually going to be a party sometime this week so I was wondering if you would come. I would need your cell number for that too." She said not allowing him to leave without him answering.

"Well then, Pin, I would love to come but I may have a lot of things to do this week. With the committee and homework and sports I'm quite busy."

"No, no don't worry about all that. The party isn't going to be anytime during the week, its going to be on the weekend silly." She smiled showing her perfect pearly white teeth.

Jack could tell she wouldn't leave him alone unless he gave up and said yes. He really didn't have time for this. Jack wanted to get home and forget what had just happened.

"Of course." Jack then gave her his cell number, although he had a feeling she already had it. Maybe one of his friends had given it to her. Such a nuisance.

"Great, I cant wait. Its going to be a blast." Pin said.

"Well bye then Pin, I better be going." He said finally able to get rid of her. He started walking when he heard her say bye. She really was a piece of work that one.

Jack decided to use his vampire speed to go home. As he was running he could smell the fresh bread and sweets from bakeries. It made him hungry, not for food but for blood. Jack still hadn't gotten a familiar and he didn't want to. The only familiar for him was Schuyler but sometimes the temptation was too much ever for him.

The weather was fairly sunny for an October day in Manhattan. The breeze started getting cooler as the day dragged on. Jack loved days like this, it made him feel free. His hunger wouldn't leave. Jack saw an open bar and decided to go in. It was a red colored wall with green leaves creeping up the wall. The bar was mainly empty except for a few people and workers here and there.

Jack walked in and sat at a stool. Maybe alcohol would help him calm his nerves. He had wanted to go home but maybe sitting around all day doing nothing wasn't the best solution. He would have stayed in school for that. A waitress walked over to him finally noticing the new costumer.

"Excuse me," she started " I would need to see some sort of license." Instead of being a good sport he just used the glom to make her think that he was over 21. He then ordered a martini, not for getting drunk but he at times enjoyed the taste. A women walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hi there handsome." The woman said, smelling strongly of beer and something else.

"Can I get a drink for the lady." Yelled Jack at the bartender. His hunger was too much and he needed to get rid of it.

"Why thank you." She said trying to sound sophisticated, failing miserably. Jack could smell her blood and although it wasn't very appetizing it could still help him quench his thirst. The woman wouldn't be the first person he would chose as a familiar but he could barely even think straight because of the thirst for blood.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something. You don't look like the type to skip, handsome." The drinks came and she started drinking.

"That doesn't really concern you."

"Aren't you a little bad boy." The thirst was too much.

"Do you want to get out of here," Jack said. "I know a few places where we could have even more fun than this dump."

"About time you asked. I'll be right back." She went back to her table to get her zebra print yellow jacket. She said something to her friends who then looked at him and giggled. The women were only in their early twenties, and not that bad looking. The woman came back and they left.

"So where do you want to take me, handsome." She said, laughing.

"Oh you'll see, I don't want to ruin the surprise." She laughed again. Jack just wanted her to shut up because he couldn't stand the smell of beer in her breath. Jack called for a cab who then took them to a 3 star hotel. They went inside and got a key. He would never do this but it was an emergency, he didn't know what he would do if the thirst didn't go away. It had never been this bad before.

Once they got in the woman put her arms around his neck and started kissing him. It wasn't bad but it made him feel like he was cheating on Schuyler. He took her over to the bed and laid he down with him on top. She stopped and looked at him. She than started to kiss him again her hands in his hair, shoulder, biceps, and back again. Jack kissed her back, tracing his lips down to her neck.

He stopped and prepared himself. He extended his fangs and pierced her skin. He hated himself. How could he do this to Schuyler, betray her like this. He heard the woman who's name her didn't even know make a moaning sound in the back of throat. Her blood was very low quality but the thirst had won out any logic he had. She had very cheap perfume on and he could taste every bit of it.

When Jack finally stopped the woman had fallen asleep. He then went inside the bathroom and took a shower. It helped calm his nerves a bit but not much. He felt pathetic.

Jack finally got out of his long shower and realized Schuyler would be back form her doctors appointment soon. The woman was still sleeping in the bed, snoring loudly. Jack left the building but not before erasing any memory of him she had. He was an expert when it came to using the glom. Jack got home and went to his bed, he then heard the door open and heard Schuyler and Allegra come in.

Jack left his room and went inside Schuyler's instead. He went in the middle of her bed and crossed his legs just as Schuyler came in.

**Please review!**

**Love- I and E**


	7. Chapter 7

**~I promise that the chapter after this one Jack and Sky will come back so don't be mad at me. Enjoy. Happy early Easter everybody!**

Chapter 7: It no use running

The wind was really picking up. Acacia hated days like these, the sun warming your face, the wind blowing your hair, perverted teenage boys trying to pick up your skirt to look at your panties. It was all so sickening. Humans were sickening.

Acacia hated spring and summer but it wasn't either of those season, it was the middle of October. People expected turning leaves, rain, cold, not warm and sunny. Something was wrong with this planet. She knew that humans were the cause of it, what with global warming and all. They were practically killings themselves off, so why her master still wanted to control them she didn't know. Or care for that matter.

She hadn't gone out today to walk down and look around Manhattan, she had business to take care of and those boys who were whistling at her weren't helping much. If it was up to her they would be dead, but that wasn't protocol. You couldn't kill humans, in public anyways. Behind closed doors was a different matter all together.

Acacia saw what she was looking for, Rosary Café. It was a brand new café where the most powerful and elite would go and enjoy a cup of coffee or a dessert. People expected the likes of her to go and meet someone at some run down building where they could easily escape. But Acacia didn't work like that, if she was going out she was going out with style.

Plus didn't people always say that the best place to hide was in public, not in the middle of nowhere. People didn't suspect her of anything, and why would they, she looked and walked like a model. People never really accused the beautiful people and she used that to her advantage.

When she entered the café she noticed it had a renaissance theme to it. The chandelier was lit by candles but there where a couple of lights here and there to help the costumers see better. The walls were a soft cream color with pictures of famous renaissance people painted in them. One that she recognized was Marie Antoinette with her famous ship hat on. Acacia had to admit that the owners really knew how to attract attention. To Acacia it was overrated.

Acacia started walking over to where the Rat was sitting. To her he really looked like a rat, with his big front teeth and big ears but when girls would walk by they would smile and wave at him.

"Rat." She said as a greeting. He winced.

"Mistress Acacia. I'm sorry I'm late." In fact he had been an hour early whereas she was an hour late. But he would never say anything as disrespectful as that.

The Rat got out of his chair and pulled her chair like a gentleman should do. She sat down and he pushed the chair back in. He had no choice but to be nice to her and they both knew it, but if he ever said anything then again they both knew what she would do to him. He would regret it. He of course had seen her torture people to the brink of death but never actually letting them die, what fun would that be. No, she wanted to make them regret that they were ever born.

"Aca…..Mistress Acacia I have done as you asked." Ever since Acacia read the "Sword of Truth" series (by: Terry Goodkind) she had made sure that everyone below her called her Mistress Acacia, just like the mord-sith were called Mistress. They were her inspiration and heroes.

"Nice catch there Rat, how did he take it?" She asked.

"He didn't seem mad at first but after I mentioned his family he got pretty mad. I rather enjoyed it." He said smiling a malicious smile that she did not in any condition like.

"Is that so. Did I ever tell you to threaten his family." That shocked him. What did the Rat except- she wasn't going down on the floor and kiss his feet for shaking Michael up a bit. He disobeyed her.

"Well no Mistress you didn't but I thought.." The Rat wasn't able to finish his sentence because Acacia slapped him fast enough that the humans didn't see anything.

"I thought, I thought. No you didn't think, do you want him to come after us even more now you useless slave." She hissed at him.

"I'm sorry Mistress Acacia, I didn't know what I was thinking. Please, I beg of you, forgive me." He said getting on his knees in front of her. People started to stare.

"Enough, stop humiliating yourself. Get back on that chair before I decide to kill you." She threatened him. The Rat sat back down and sipped the black coffee that he had ordered before she had arrived.

"Forgive me." He repeated looking down at his coffee.

"Yes, yes you are forgiven. Now tell me what else you heard." Acacia was a very impatient person, and him asking for her forgiveness wasn't helping. It was giving her a migraine.

"The Blue Bloods were talking about the murders."

"No really Sherlock." She mocked.

"Gabrielle started listing the places where most of the killings had happened and then Michael decided that they would go to Barcelona." The Rat said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Why in the world would they chose Barcelona?" She asked

"There have been quite a few killings there as of late." He answered her as was expected of him.

"I see. Where is Barcelona anyways?" She wondered.

"Spain." He answered her.

"Shut up, Rat. Who asked you." She growled at him. Geography wasn't Acacia's best quality but if a place was important she would know of it.

"I'm sorry I should know my place." He apologized but she could tell he was getting fed up with having to act like a slave all the time. It amused her at a certain extent.

"Whatever. Anyways, are the old geezers going as well." She said dismissing his apology.

"No, Michael didn't want them to get involved ."

"I see, so he is going to be there all by himself." She liked that, it would come in handy.

"Well not completely."

"What do you mean not completely." She said looking up at him.

"He said he was going to go on a vacation there with his family."

"Why in the world would he want to involve his "family." They are just going to slow him down. What an idiot, and here I thought he was a genius."

"It wouldn't look suspicious to others. I suspect he doesn't want to leave the kids alone as well. What with the siblings being in love with each other, it wouldn't be a hot idea."

"Are you and idiot." She spat at him. "The girl isn't even old enough to remember her past, or know that she's a blue blood. Get your mind out of the gutter Rat, but then again you belong in the gutter so you cant really be expected to know any different." Acacia loved messing with him knowing full well she could.

"Has the master said anything about what were are doing today?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes, we are to capture a Vasilisa Romo and bring her back to him."

"Should we be going then, its getting a bit late and I don't think the master would want us to miss her." The Rat said getting up.

"I'll make the decisions here Rat. But yes I agree we should get going to make sure we don't awaken the masters wrath." She said also getting up. The Rat paid the bill and called for a cab. Time seemed to have flown by because by the time that they got to the girls condo it was already dark enough to need a flashlight.

Rat used a key that he had somehow acquired and opened the back door. It smelled like a few days old Chinese food. Acacia loved Chinese food, but this smelled bad. The human wasn't home yet but both of them could feel her close by. Then they came in. The stupid demons, why couldn't the master ever trust her of being able to get the job done.

"Mistress." Said the leader of the group. She instantly disliked him.

"Slave." She replied. Instead of getting insulted the demon seemed amused. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"The master wanted to make sure the job was done properly."

"I could take care of it." She said hissing at him.

"I'm sure you can Mistress Acacia, but if the master wants something then who are we to disobey. We are all mere slaves to his highness." He replied emphasizing on the words "all" and "slave." He was making fun of her. How dare he, didn't he know who she was.

Before Acacia could reply the front door opened. The demon gave Acacia and Rat hoods to conceal their faces and bodies. Vasilisa walked in and froze when she saw them in the middle of the small living room. Acacia was in front and the rest behind her but the leader demon was closer to her than she liked.

Acacia could smell the fear that the human was letting off. Let the games being she thought to herself.

"Hello Vasilisa, welcome back home." She said changing her voice a little and making it rougher.

The human didn't reply though. Instead she bolted out of the door and started running down the street. This was troublesome. Acacia ran after her and so did the rest of the group. The human turned on a corner and disappeared out of sight. Instead of being worried Acacia jumped on a roof and looked down at the dark street.

Acacia saw Vasilisa trying to go to a seven eleven and jumped another roof trying to catch the human before she caused a scene. She then jumped in front of the girl and startled her.

"And where are you going, its not very nice to leave people waiting you know." Acacia said.

"What do you want?" The human asked. Acacia could see the human breathing hard. Sweat dripping down her forehead, whether form the run or from them she couldn't tell. Most likely both. The demons had caught up to them. The leader grabbed the girls hands behind her back and using his other to cover her mouth to prevent her from yelling and started dragging her away.

"Well now this is better now isn't it." Said the demon leader once they had put the human on the couch inside her living room. Acacia noticed it wasn't really a question but more like a threat for the girl to be quiet.

"What do you want. If you want my money my purse is right there by the door. Take it all but please don't hurt me." The girl whimpered. Like any of them would ever need money.

"Like we would answer that. Now look here girly we need you to behave and come with us. If you do that I promise you wont get hurt." Acacia warned her.

"I don't believe you." The girl looked at her.

"And I don't care. Now you can either come the good way or the bad way."

The human was shocked. She was probably thinking how could this happen to her. She didn't have any enemies, she was a good girl who didn't deserve this, she hoped god would help her. But the only reason this was happening to her was precisely because she was a good girl.

Then something unexpected happened. Rat went behind the girl and hit her behind her head causing her to go to sleep and fall on the side of the couch.

"What did you do that for?"

"We didn't have time for talk. The master expects everyone before he goes and takes care of other business. And its getting very late."

"The boy knows what he is talking about Mistress Acacia. It is time for us to go." And with that all five of them left the condo and went to face their master. Hopefully he wasn't in a foul mood.

When they finally arrived at their hiding place which was closer than Michael thought, the Master was waiting for them sitting in his gold Egyptian chair that someone like Nefertiti and Akhenaten would have enjoyed. The Master was watching them closely as if they were his prey. The demons had gone a separate corridor and taken the girl into a chamber where her "training" would begin.

"Did everything go smoothly" The Master demanded.

"Yes your highness." Acacia and the Rat bowed and curtsied deeply, as was demanded of them.

"I have someone I expect you to get rid of, my dear." The Master said in his monotone voice.

"And who would that be, sire?"

"I demand you get rid of Penelope Johnson once and for all." He said smirking.

**Is it just me or is her name awesome. And writing evil characters is so much fun : ) **

**Please Review!**

**Love- I and E**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Have you finally lost your mind, Jack?

Jack and Schuyler stared at each other. Jack loved her so much it hurt sometimes. He felt terrible for taking another woman as a familiar that wasn't her but he couldn't have helped himself. Jack knew that buckling under the pressure to drink blood was pathetic but he couldn't have stopped the urge if he didn't. He was weak.

He wanted nothing more than to apologize and tell Schuyler to forgive him. But this was also her fault. Why couldn't she remember already…why couldn't she love him more than a brother…why couldn't she stop other men from falling in love with her. This was all that humans fault, Nelson. He would pay. But deep down Jack knew that it was neither of their faults, he was the one that had messed up.

Jack sighed. He had to make it up to her somehow.

"Why did you leave school today?" Schuyler asked going over to the window and sitting down on the ledge.

"Why didn't you tell me that some guy asked you out?" He retorted.

"Why do you care. Its none of your business." She said getting a little mad.

"I don't. But it is my business, you cant go around with random guy's." _That are not me, _Jack thought.

Schuyler gasped. How could Jack talk to her this way. Did he think she was a whore who slept around with guys that she didn't even know. Deep down inside, without Schuyler knowing, her heart broke a little.

"Get out." She spat.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out." Schuyler was mad, she was beyond mad. Jack knew that she may never forgive him for saying that.

"And if I don't?" Jack really did hate himself now.

"Then you can die in a hole. Get out." Schuyler hissed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You should respect your elders, Schuyler." Jack was shocked that she would tell him to die. Maybe it was just teenage hormones but still.

"Your not my elder, your only two years older than me. And I do not and will never respect you." She said. Jack felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"What. WHAT!" Abbadon wanted to get out. Jack was loosing control and had to get out fast, if not who knew what he would do to her.

Schuyler flinched when he yelled at her. They would never actually raise their voices at each other in that manner. They did yell but this was new. Jack was happy that she was scared, she deserved it. But he was still loosing control and had to leave.

Jack ran out of the room and then the mansion. His head was pounding with anger. How dare she talk to him like that, they were supposed to be together but she could care less about him. Jack knew that how he was feeling wasn't logical but it still pissed him off that she would talk to him like that. All he wanted was to have a civil conversation with her but no, she had to go and act like a total bi….

That's when Jack's phone rang. _What now, _he thought. He clicked on his phone and saw that Penelope Johnson was calling him. Well he could use her to let off some steam.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Jack, it's me Pin. I was wonder if you were feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm feeling fine thanks." Jack said interested in what she actually wanted.

"Oh well that's great. What are you doing right now?" She asked.

"Nothing just walking around. Do you want to meet someplace with me?" Jack asked.

She paused. Why would she need to think about going out with him. Wasn't that what she wanted? Women are crazy, Jack thought.

"Yeah I would love to." Pin said sounding very excited.

"Let's go to a restaurant, there is this new place called "Ring" and I have always wanted to go there." _With Schuyler though not you,_ Jack couldn't say that out loud, it would be too mean of him. Who the hell was he kidding he was nothing but mean. He was Abbadon after all.

"Great, I know exactly what your talking about. See you there in five?" She asked.

"Yeah, five minutes." Jack turned off his phone and started heading towards the restaurant. He deserved to have some fun once in a while too, right?

The Restaurant was trying to pull off a Greek and Roman feel to it. The walls were a green and gold color with Greek and Roman (same gods and goddesses, only different names) mythological Gods and Goddesses statues at every corner. It was a little over done Jack thought. Restaurant owners were trying too hard nowadays. Jack got a reservation a while back intending to go with Sch.. No need to think about that now, Jack thought.

Jack sat down on the corner of the restaurant to have some privacy, there was a statue of Hades next to him. How fitting he thought, evil with evil. By the time Penelope arrived ten minutes had elapsed and Jack had ordered Champagne and had drank almost half of it. Not like he was going to get drunk either way. He was a vampire.

Penelope came over to the table and sat down. The waiter came over and both Jack and Penelope ordered some caviar and lobster tail. And champagne of course. Could never have enough in Penelope's eyes.

"Wow this is the best caviar I have ever tasted." Penelope said trying the caviar and going in for a second time.

"I've had better." Jack said. He had had countless years of eating the stuff. It all started to taste the same after a while. Rarely did he find one that was mind-blowing.

"Where would that be? I would love to go there with you sometimes." Did she think this was a date? Well it would certainly look like it to a human.

"I don't think it's around anymore, or I would take you." _Would not_, another part of Jack thought. That was the part that was telling him that this was a bad idea, that people would get the wrong idea about the two of them.

"Aww that's too bad. So why did you ask me out today, you never seemed interested in me before?" She asked filling another glass of champagne. _Because I want to forget about Schuyler, or at least make her jealous. _

"Well since I never had your phone number I couldn't very well text you to see me now could I." Jack gave her his most dazzling smile and she blushed.

"You could have asked me anytime you know. I would have given it to you." Penelope said looking down at her plate and playing with her food.

"I know you would, but I was a little nervous about talking to the most beautiful girl in school.' Jack took her hand and kissed it. He felt sick to the stomach.

"Liar." She said not taking her hand back.

"I'm not lying." He said.

"Sure your not."

"No really I'm not. You really are the most beautiful girl in school." _No, your not even near the beauty that Schuyler is._

"Then go out with me. If you like me this much then go out with me." She said looking at him straight in his green eyes.

Jack froze. This was going too far a part of him said. You have to stop now before you do anything rash and that you will regret later on, don't be stupid, you know better than to do something like this. But instead his mouth said.

"Sure." Idiot. Jack put his hand under the table to stop from punching himself. _What am I doing here,_ he thought.

"Really? I can't believe I'm going to be going out with Jack Force."

"Its not really that big of a deal. I'm just like any other boy here." _Only that I'm a vampire and drink blood instead of eating food. But you'll never know that._

"Yeah sure…that's what every handsome boy out there says."

"If you say so. Were you doing anything before you came and saw me?" He asked trying to get out of the awkward conversation.

"Nothing much. Just home…reading." she said looking uncomfortable.

"You read?" Jack said bewildered.

"What's that supposed to mean. Of course I read, I'm not some blond bimbo you know." Penelope said looking mildly offended.

"Your right, sorry. I just don't know many people that read instead of going to parties or the mall."

"Your forgiven." She said smiling. "I do more than just party. My parents are kind of strict about school and stuff."

Jack didn't know whether she was kidding or actually telling the truth. Of course he could try and read her mind but who cared about something like trying to find out if she was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah mine too. They keep bugging me about studying more instead of….. Well that doesn't really matter." _Instead of looking after Schuyler so much, _Jack thought.

"Instead of what." She said.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No really instead of what?" Penelope asked.

Jack leaning towards her and kissing her to stop her from asking questions. He pulled back and smiled at her. This was what human males did, right. Oh well it didn't matter, not like Schuyler would even remember or care. He sometimes hated Charles and Allegra for doing this to him. Why couldn't they have made him and Schuyler twins instead of two years apart. He would never forgive them for it.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming." She said leaning forward to kiss him again but Jack pulled back and pretending to drink.

"We are going out aren't we. So its normal for us to do that." Stop talking you moron said a part of his brain that was actually functioning at the moment.

"Your right." Penelope looked at her watch. "Oh I'm sorry Jack I've got to go. My parents are making me go to some charity thing."

"Yeah no problem. It was nice having some time to talk to you."

"Me too." She leaned in, gave him a kiss and hurried off to the charity.

Jack saw her leave and tried not to throw up. What had he just done. Was he really going out with Penelope, he didn't even like her. Oh god, he betrayed Schuyler again. What's gotten over him.

Jack had always had control over his feelings and didn't let them show to people whom he didn't know that well. Its just that ever since he regained his memories and realized that Schuyler would have to wait he sort of got a little mad. He didn't want to wait for her to remember but if he tried doing anything she could go into shock or something along those lines.

It was so hard to control himself around her. To not use his powers and put his own memories of the two of them in her. To not frighten her into hating him for one whole year. So until she regained some of her memories he would have to go out with Penelope Johnson. Of course he would also do things with Schuyler that a brother would do, until she remembered that is.

Jack realized that he would have to go home and confront her. He didn't want to but if she was to ever talk to him again he would have to apologize. And when he saw that Nelson boy again he would set him straight. Not kill him but just scare him a little.

When Jack arrived home he went straight towards Schuyler's bedroom. He slowly opened the door as to not scare her. When he went in Jack saw that she wasn't in there. Where could she have gone, he started to get worried.

Jack went downstairs and saw that Allegra and Charles were talking. Not in words but using their minds. He went near them and spoke.

"Do you guys know where Schuyler is?" Both of them looked up at him, startled.

"Oh Jack its you." His mom said. " We didn't realize you were home already."

"Yeah yeah, so do you know where she is." Jack started to get impatient.

"Last time we saw her she was out with Wolfgang. Why did something happen between you two?" Charles asked.

"No nothing. Well I better go to my room and umm finish my homework." Jack said stiffly.

She was with him again. Jack didn't really have anything against the guy but he was too close to Schuyler. Jack didn't like that, ever since he turned 15 he wasn't able to trust the guy. There was just something about him getting that close to Schuyler that Jack didn't like. Jack went out again for a walk. That's when he saw the human. Nelson.

He went near the guy and tried to control his anger. When Nelson turned around Jack could see that the guy had a broken nose. He deserved it.

"Jack. What do you want. Your not going to yell at me for asking your sister out are you?" _She's not my sister,_ Jack wanted to say.

"I don't want you to go near her again." Jack said trying to keep a cool, nonchalant voice.

"Earlier you said that it wasn't either your or Wolfgang's business about what Schuyler and I did."

"That was earlier, now I have had a change of heart." Jack hissed at him.

"Well you can't stop me." That's when Jack kicked the guy in the gut. Jack had a black belt in karate. And now it was coming in handy.

Nelson fell to the ground holding his stomach and coughing, not blood but that could be arranged. Jack pulled the guys collar and punched him in the face. It felt so good to finally let out his anger, about fighting with Schuyler and being idiotic enough that he accepted Penelope's offer to go out with her.

Blood started to spill out of the Nelson nose. Before Jack could throw another punch Nelson used his foot to push Jack off of him. He then got on top of Jack and started to punch his face. Jack pushed him off and got up. Both of them were panting with exhaustion. Nelson more than Jack, this was nothing new to Jack, he had had worse when he was fighting Lucifer. If Jack wanted he could break Nelsons spine before the human knew what was happening.

"Stop." They heard a policeman say. "Don't move."

Both boys looked at each other and ran for it. They were faster than the cop who had a doughnut in his hand and a drink in his other. He wasn't on the fit side either, since he stopped chasing them after half a block.

When the policeman was out of sight both boys stopped to catch their breaths. Even if Jack was used to this kind of work that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"I'm leaving." He heard Nelson say.

"Scared are you." Jack mocked.

"We can continue this another day, Force." He said.

"Sure, ill make sure you don't wake up ever again after it." Jack threatened him.

"Of course you will." The human started to walk away when something occurred to Jack.

"Why were you so near my house?" Nelson looked back.

"I like to run around here, not a lot of people to disturb you." And with that the human left. Jack didn't believe him, he had a feeling the guy was stalking Schuyler.

When Jack went home, it was already dark. He knew that Schuyler was in her room but he did not go in. He instead went to his room and tried going to sleep. It had been a long day, and he still had to make it up to Schuyler somehow.

Jack couldn't sleep though. Then he got a great idea. It was pure genius. He slowly got up and left his room to find himself in front of Schuyler's door. Jack opened the door and saw her black hair fanned across her many pillows. He went over to her and gently shook. It took a few tried but Schuyler finally stirred. She slowly opened her blue eyes and looked at his green ones. She made a yelping sound in the back of her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Lets run away together."

Schuyler stared at him, shock and disbelief written all over her face.

"Are you insane. Have you finally lost your mind Jack." Instead of answering he hugged her. Jack wrapped his arms around her small, frail frame. Schuyler stopped breathing for a moment, shocked that he was doing this. Jack then kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her, smiling.

"I probably have lost my mind but who cares, lets leave for a while. We'll go wherever you want. Just you and me." He said still smiling at her.

"But.." Jack put his finger in front of her mouth to stop her from uttering another word.

"Don't, don't even think about it. Lets just leave and visit that painting that you love so much." Jack said trying to convince her.

"You really are going crazy. But …. Oh all right, but if mom and dad get mad its all your fault. Remember that." Jack was so happy that without even thinking he hugged hair again and kissed her on her temple.

**Sorry this was a long one.**

**Love- I and E**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Versailles

"Wow!" Schuyler exclaimed. "Its really the Bastille- well what's left of it anyways." Schuyler had always been a huge fan of history. Especially when Marie Antoinette was involved and of course, Louis XVI, Lafayette, Marat and best of all (after Marie) was Maxemillian Robes-Pierre.

The French people had taken the infamous prison (where hundreds were supposedly jailed and tortured) apart brick by brick. She couldn't blame them though, the queen and king practically starved them to death, which many did starve. It was a tragic and revolutionary time for the Fresh people.

"Yeah it was a crazy time, I remember when King Louis XVI tried to flee and …..You know since we learned all this in school and all." Jack said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, its all so fascinating. I wonder how it felt to be there at the time." When she said this Jack laughed and they started to move again. They had more places to visit and staying in one place all day wasn't accomplishing anything.

"So where do we go from here?" Schuyler asked trying to take her hand back but Jack not giving it up.

"I'm sure you know of it. It's a very famous historical building, it has more that 700 rooms and King Louis XIV built it to show his power. Can you guess the name it?" Jack asked trying to look serious but failing miserably. Schuyler couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Hmmm, well I do believe that I have heard something similar to it." Schuyler said pretending to be thinking hard, this in turn made Jack laugh.

"So do you know the name?"

"Is it perhaps _Versailles_, or am I wrong Mr. Force?"

"No you are not wrong, Miss Force. You are absolutely, one hundred percent, correct. And I cannot wait for you to see it." Jack looked so happy and to see her brother happy made her want to enjoy this too. Which she was.

Jack and Schuyler made their way through the small streets, and saw a horse and a carriage. Schuyler had always wanted to ride in one. And Jack as if reading her mind started walking over to the man and asked him to take them to Versailles. He did all this speaking French, and actually sounding like he had spoken French all of his life, no American accent whatsoever.

When Jack had gone to her room and woken her up a few nights ago she thought he had lost his mind. Had he really expected her to agree to the insane idea, she had accepted though. And so far she has not yet regretted it. Jack and Schuyler had made their way though the crazy streets of Manhattan, although Jack didn't have a license he had driven like an expert.

Then they went to the families private airport. Jack had called the pilot and had told him to get ready because they had wanted to go somewhere. The pilot of course didn't ask any questions or object. How could he, it was his job and if Jack wanted to he could fire him any second.

Once they got inside the private jet, Schuyler sat on one of the many chairs and sighed. Jack looked her way but didn't say anything. They both knew that what they were doing was wrong and they would most likely get in a lot of trouble. Schuyler hoped that her parents wouldn't get mad, and ground them. Not that they ever would but you never know with them.

"Why are you doing this?" Schuyler asked, getting nervous at the silence. It was unusual for Jack to be quiet and it made her nervous.

"Why not? I got bored at home and decided that it was about time we did something together." Jack looked at her with those green eyes of his, Schuyler had always loved Jacks eyes, they always seemed to change.

"I see. Why did I have to be involved though?" She asked. Jack smiled and walked over to her and sat down on the expansive chair next to hers.

"Because you are my sister and I love you very much so I wanted to share this crazy idea with you." Jack wasn't the type of person to do things without thinking about them first, so for him to do this was unusual.

"If you say so, but you better have a better explanation for mom and dad than that bs you just gave me. I don't think its going to work with them." Schuyler smiled when she heard Jack laugh.

"I'll come up with something…Look Sky, about what I said after school today, I'm sorry.

Schuyler instantly knew that he meant the random guy thing. She had been very upset when he had said it and even more so when he had left without apologizing. It had hurt to know that he could ever think about her like that. Schuyler knew that he hadn't mean it to sound like he had called her a bitch, but it sounded like that when he was angry. And boy was he angry, she had practically jumped out of her skin when he looked at her with his angry eyes and then he had left.

An hour or so after that Wolfgang had gone to her house and they had gone out. Well they just went over to his house to watch some new show that was supposed to be the best thing of the year.

"Don't worry about it." Schuyler said after a few seconds. She didn't want him to think she was mad.

"No its not Schuyler, your just saying that. What I said I had no right to say, especially when it sounded the way it did. And I hope we never have to through it again." Jacks voice was so sad and when he had said it it was a whisper. She had barely heard him. Schuyler felt bad for her brother, she had no idea what he was going through.

"Are we going to go and visit the Embrace, you promised." Schuyler said trying to lighten the mood.

"I did promise so I guess there is no way I can go back to my word?" Jack asked playfully.

"Nope too late." She then had an urge to mess with Jacks hair, it was too perfect. And that's what she did, she touched Jacks hair and messed it up. Jack looked up and smiled at her.

Before long Schuyler had fallen asleep without meaning too. She seemed to do that a lot when Jack was around.

When they had finally stopped at the French Airport Jack had told her that he had called their parents so they wouldn't get worried.

Jack and Schuyler were walking around Versailles. It was amazing, it took her breath away. There weren't a lot of tourist since they had school and work to go to. There were so many pictures and everything was gold and beautiful and antique looking. Schuyler wished she had been a part of this court, but alas she wasn't.

"I wonder if we are allowed to go inside Marie Antoinette's room?" Schuyler asked, wondering.

"I'm sure we can. Lets go and check." Jack then started to walk to random parts of the castle. But when they reached a wing they asked someone if Maries room was around here and they had said yes.

"How did you do that. You haven't been here before." Schuyler was amazed that Jack knew the room and the wing and which hallways to go through,

"I have my ways." Jack said, and Schuyler knew he wouldn't say anything more.

Once they arrived to the room there was a Do not enter sign both in English and in French. Plus there was a guard standing right next to the door and eyeing them suspiciously. Schuyler didn't really think this part of the building was allowed to be viewed by the public. So when she had suggested that they leave, Jack shook his head and had taken her hand and led her right in front of the door.

"I'm afraid your not allowed here, sir." The man said trying to speak proper English.

"We just wanted to look at the room, _sir. _It would only be a few minutes." Jack politely said.

"I cant do that. Its against the rules."

"Not only for a minute?" Jack asked looking at the man right in the eyes and grinning.

"Only for a minute." The man looked and sounded like a zombie for a second.

Jack and Schuyler went inside as the man removed the Do not enter sign and stepped out of the way. The room was breath taking. Schuyler couldn't even describe it. It all looked like it belonged to someone powerful, like the Queen of France.

Jack and Schuyler were then walking around the gardens of Versailles. The plants were not in bloom since it was October, but the statues around the place still made it great to look at.

"Where do you want to go now." Jack asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm kind of hungry, so why not a restaurant. Plus its almost dinner time." They had walked around France all day and now she was getting tired and hungry.

"Same, its been a long day and I think its about time we settled down and relaxed." Jack called a cab over and told him to go to a restaurant called Queen X.

Once Jack and Schuyler finally got in after Jack had a brief talk with the owner they sat down on their table. The waitress came and Jack ordered a _Blanquette de Veau_ while Schuyler ordered a _Ratatouille_. Neither really knew how hungry they were until they took their first bite, and after they couldn't stop.

"Thank you." Schuyler said once she stopped eating and took a sip of her red wine.

"Your welcome." Jack said drinking his white wine.

"You don't even know what I'm thanking you for."

"Oh but I do. You want to thank me for bringing you here and letting you have some fun for once." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm you win this one Jack. Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Jack said raising his eyebrow playfully.

"Ha-ha." Schuyler said rolling her eyes. "What happened to you face?"

"Nothing big. Just a few things here and there." Jack said trying to clearly avoid the subject. She had noticed that he had some bruises around his jaw and one under his eye. They were very unnoticeable but Schuyler had known Jack for 14 years, so she could tell.

"You wont tell me? Your lovable sister who loves you so very much and is just worried for you." Jack smiled when she said all this.

"Well since I also love you very much then I guess I have no choice. I had a little argument with Nelson." Jack lowered his voice.

"What kind of an argument?" Schuyler started to panic.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Jack sighed. "I punched him." Schuyler's mouth dropped. Jack wasn't violent.

"Why would you do something like that?" She ask wanting to know. Needing to know.

"Because I told him to stay away from you." Jack looked down at his hands and finally picked the bottle of white wine and pouring in more.

"And?

"And he wouldn't listen so I hit him. Look I know it was dumb of me to lose control like that but he deserved it."

Schuyler sighed and shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that. He didn't do anything to me and even of he did ask me again I would give him the same answer, no."

"Schuyler, he deserved it. I don't trust the guy, he was walking around our house making up the excuse that he was running." Jack's voice shook with anger.

"All right I guess he sort of deserved it but I'm just glad your ok."

Jack just smiled. He didn't say anything but just smiled and touched her cheek. It was strange for him to do this but they had always been affectionate. It had stopped briefly, but they still loved each other and that's all that mattered. Sometimes Schuyler though that their closeness was strange but she had gotten used to it, and him being so overprotective of her. She was his little sister after all.

Jack had rented a room for them at some hotel Schuyler could not for the life of her pronounce. She had tried but she sounded like an idiot and she always got tongue-tied. Schuyler gave up on it.

When they got in the room Schuyler got a blow of warm air around her. It had gotten cold when they started to get back so Jack had ended up giving her his jacket, again. The first time was when they went to the movies. God she had hated the movie, she couldnt believe she had wasted two or so hours on it. She would never get those back.

The room was a lovely deep pink almost red color. It could go either way. There were two queen-sized beds in the middle of the room, they were touching the wall and on the wall was hanging a picture of two lovers holding hands and almost kissing but not quite. It made Schuyler wonder who the painter was.

Jack went in the shower first and took it took him a while, Jack loved taking long showers. When he finally got out he only had a pair of shorts on and no top. Jack always worked out and for that reason he had abs and a models body. Jack was drying his hair using one hand while changing the channels, they were all in French.

Schuyler went in after him and tried not too think too much of the conversation she had had with Wolfgang.

By the time she got out Jack had fallen asleep in his bed. He looked so innocent and cute when he was sleeping, he almost looked vulnerable. Schuyler took the blanket and put it on top of him to shield him from the cold that the open window was letting in. Schuyler went and closed the window but she never had a chance because Jack, still sleeping, had grabbed her hand and pulled her in the bed.

Schuyler stopped breathing for what seemed forever but it was in fact less than a minute. She tried to pull away by he had a strong grip and wouldn't let go. She finally gave up and decided to share the bed with him.

When Schuyler woke up Jack had ordered breakfast. It was pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top.

"Its like you read my mind." She said digging in.

"Maybe I did."

When they left the hotel early that morning Jack shuttered. There in front of him was a beautiful blonde and a handsome man by her side.

"Mimi." Jack whispered, his eyes widening.

**Sorry it took a while, ACT practice took my time and my brother wouldn't give the computer up. Anyways enough about me.**

**Please Review! (can I ask for at least 5 or so before posting chapter 10?)**

**Love- I and E**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wrapped

_~ Jack woke up slowly getting the urge to feed. He was never this hungry even when he had practice and was practically starving after the hard workout. No, not like that, worse. Jack felt a sharp pain in his arm and pulled his long pajama silk sleeve up. His arm was glowing, a blue soft glow and noticed that his blue veins were twisting up and down his arm. Jack screamed.~_

He had never been that terrified in his life, until now. Her piercing green eyes that matched his in every way were seeing every movement, every breath, that he took. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. How could she be in front of him? Why was she even here? Then Jack heard himself softly whisper.

"Mimi!" She did not blink. She looked so indifferent that he was there. So soulless.

"Jack. Or do you go by something different now. Maybe using you original name would be best." She smiled looking at him like prey.

"It's still Jack. Do you still go by Mimi?"

"Mimi will do nicely. What are you doing here, running away from your half-blooded abomination like you ran away from me?"

"Do not talk about her like that, you have no right anymore." Jack hissed at her. If what she wanted was a fight then a fight she would get.

"Oh I don't particularly care about that much anymore. I have someone better than you could have ever been."

"Congratulations."

"Jack." He heard Schuyler say. She had totally forgotten that she was even there. Not even Mimi had noticed her, until now.

"Your still alive I see. We didn't know what would have happened to you since you are the first of our kind." Mimi said looking down on her, as if Schuyler was a mere bug getting in her way.

"What are you talking about?" Schuyler asked.

"You don't know? How old are you anyways?" Mimi didn't really care but she still asked.

"Fourteen. Don't know what?" Schuyler was getting scared, and Jack was getting worried that Mimi would reveal anything before Schuyler was ready.

"That young huh, well no wonder you don't know anything, if you want to know I guess I'll be nice enough to tell you…."

"Mimi enough." Jack roared. If he had to he would transform into Abbadon and kill her for good this time.

Mimi looked at him amused by his outburst. He would have never done that in his previous live, he would have let her do whatever she wanted. But when it came to Schuyler the rules changed and he would stop at nothing to keep her safe.

"Jack what is she talking about?" Schuyler turned to him, her eyes having a frightened look in them. He couldn't blame her for it.

"No need to worry about it. Why don't you go to the car for now?" He asked as kindly as possible keeping his voice sweet.

"I don't want to go to the car, I want to know what she's talking about. Now!" Schuyler demanded.

"She gotten a little feisty hasn't she, sort of reminds me of myself when I was younger. I like it." Mimi said smiling at Schuyler.

"Stay out of this Mimi. It has nothing to do with you." Jack glared at her. Warning written all over his eyes.

"Schuyler go to the car, and I mean now. I don't have time for games."

"Aren't you being a little mean Abbadon, she's just curious. Nothing wrong with that." Mimi interrupted.

_You were always curious when it came to her, now it's her turn. Who knows maybe she will find someone better than you in the near future. _

_Curiosity killed the cat Mimi._

_Well then maybe Schuyler will die._

"Why did she call you Abbadon?" Schuyler asked. "What's an Abbadon anyway?"

"Schuyler I told you to leave." Jack then used to glom to get her to go and wait inside the car.

"Now we can get down to business. What are you doing here Mimi?" Jack asked. "You were never interested in History."

"It's such a boring subject. I mean who cares what happened in the past when humans were involved."

"I'm surprised Azrael, you were always stuck in the past." She rolled her green eyes.

"Not anymore, I can assure you that much. Now what I really want to know is what you were doing with the half-blood in a hotel." She smiled a cat-like smile.

"Vacation, but that's not really important now is it."

"I think it is. Why haven't you told her that she's a vampire yet?

"You know very well that she is too young to know, and she has to realize it on her own without any help." He looked at Schuyler sitting on the car, her head down on her chest.

"Hmm I guess your right, but you still haven't told me why your with her here?" Jack ignored the question, instead asking.

"Is that the Venator you left with?" The young man was staring at both of them. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"The Venator has a name and its Kingsley. And no it is not him." She ran a long nail down the boy's neck. "He is just my meal for the morning."

"I see." Is all that Jack said.

"Well it was…nice to see you again Abbadon, I hope we see more of each other soon." She said going over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Her kiss felt like a curse.

"Yes, it was a very nice chat. Good-bye Azrael." Jack went over to the car and old the driver to take them to the airport. He did not look back at his ex-twin.

Jack looked over at Schuyler who was fast asleep. He laid her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't have neck pains later in the day. He still couldn't believe that he had seen Mimi, and that she didn't take out her claws and rip his face in half. She did look different though, a little nicer perhaps. She had the same face as their last life, but then again so did he. She must have been an inmortal Jack concluded.

Then Jack did something that he never thought he would do. He erased Schuyler's memories of what had just happened. She didn't need to know anyone by the name of Mimi or ask questions about her identity. She wasn't fifteen yet.

When they finally arrived that the Airport it was already afternoon and Jack was starving. He had only drank blood a few days ago but he was hungry again. He did not understand why he was always this hungry but it was really starting to annoy him. He decided that once he went back to New York he would go and visit Dr. Kat. Her name sounded very familiar for some reason, but he did not remember. His memories hadn't funny arrived yet.

Jack saw an average looking French worker and used the glom to take her behind a building. He extended his fangs and drank from her. He didn't have time to woo her or whatever so he had just decided to use the glom. She made a moaning sound in the back of her throat and clutched his arms.

When Jack was finally done he made her forget and made her go home making up an excuse that she wasn't feeling well. Which she really wasn't since she just lost a lot of blood. The blood that Jack really wanted was Schuyler's. But he couldn't have hers. Not yet anyway.

He went back to the car and picked up Schuyler, one arm under her knees another under her arms, since she couldn't very well walk. Schuyler had not woken up since he had used the glom on her. She sighed when he started walking towards the jet, Schuyler grabbed the front of his shirt with her hands and held on to him.

Once Jack and Schuyler arrive to Venice it was around 3:00. Schuyler had woken up only minutes before excited to be seeing the painting and had completely forgotten that she had met Mimi. Jack hadn't wanted to do that but he didn't really have much choice in the matter.

The went to the Museum and walked around looking at painting such as _The Kiss, Meeting in the Middle, Passionate Kiss, Moment Before the Kiss_ and many more. After a while they all started to look the same to him. Jack didn't understand why Schuyler loved these painting so much, they were vulgar to him. The painter must have been obsessed with naked women Jack thought.

They finally arrived at the painting that Schuyler wanted to see so much. _The Embrace. _

"It's so beautiful." Schuyler said getting as close as possible to the painting.

"Why is that?" Jack asked her.

"Because they look like they could never be together again. Its so sad, that's why its so beautiful." Schuyler said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But they are together now, so why not enjoy it?"

"Because Jack," Schuyler felt like she was explaining it to a child. "Even if they are together this one time, it doesn't mean they will be together again."

"But can't they just go to a secret place without anyone knowing."

"I don't know, Jack. I'm not Egon." Schuyler sighed heavily.

"Well I don't think they should give up, if they want to be together than they can be together." Jack said meaning the two of them In their past life but she thought he meant the painting.

"That's what I think too but this is just the way that the artist made it and that's the way it is. The painting seems familiar to me somehow." She looked confused.

"Could it be because you have seen it so many times on the computer?" He asked her. It seemed familiar to him too but he didn't know why.

"Possibly, but I don't know I have this weird feeling about it."

"Have you come here with anyone else before?" Jack asked.

"No this is my first time here but I don't know the painting just looks familiar. Its probably just déjà vu."

"That's probably true" Jack was also getting something from the painting but he like Schuyler didn't know what it was. "What now?"

"I don't know." Schuyler said looking at him from the corner of her lovely blue eye.

"Should we go home?"

"I guess, unless you want to go somewhere?" She asked.

"As long as your with me I don't care. But I think its about time we got home, mom and dad would hate it if we missed anymore school." Jack didn't really want to leave all this behind but he had to tell Michael that he had met up with Azrael.

"You don't care if its me as long as someone is beside you." Schuyler joked as they were leaving the museum and the strange painting behind.

"That's so not true." Jack said grabbing her by the wait so they would walk together in unison.

"Uhuh whatever you say brother. Whatever you say." Jack got an annoying feeling when she called her brother. He was far from being her brother.

"Don't call me that." He said annoyed.

"Don't call you what?" She asked puzzled.

"Brother, don't call me brother."

"Why?" She asked. "You are my brother." How wrong she was.

"Yeah I know but it sounds strange."

"I'll try to refrain from calling you that in public, sir." Making a military like voice and saluting him.

Jack laughed and hugged her tightly. They finally made it back to the car but they were already soaked from the rain that had begin mere minutes after they left the museum. Schuyler had wanted to run but Jack enjoyed rain and the slower they went to the car the more time he had to spent with her.

Schuyler was soaked from head to toe and although Jack didn't want to admit he could see her black lace braw that her blue dress wasn't hiding very well. He got an urge to remove everything that she was wearing and just kiss her all over. But he again refrained himself from doing anything rash. Jack didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

By the time they went to the jet and headed for America, Jack had calmed down. Don't get it wrong he still wanted to do things to her that he shouldn't be thinking about but he had stopped the urge to reveal to her what they truly were. He just had to keep telling himself that she was too young, be he didn't know if that would work anymore.

Schuyler went inside the big bathroom to change clothes and take a shower. When she came out her hair was cascading down her back with a raven color to it. She looked refreshed and healthy. He wanted to run his fingers down her half wet half dry hair just as she had done when they were in the jet days before.

When she had done that he had hopped that she had remember but alas she hadn't. The gesture had make him happy though. And at the hotel when he was pretending to sleep he had gotten the idea to drag her to bed with him, her thinking he was asleep. It had worked and when he woke up the next morning her head in his arm, her own arms wrapped around his wait and his only usable one doing the same, he thought he was the luckiest man in the world.

He had kissed her on the forehead and ordered pancakes because those were her favorite, and of course the strawberries were his own idea.

Now she was laying in a bed that was only in the Force's jet. Many had copied their idea when news had come out but they were the original. Schuyler eventually fell asleep and Jack, not wanting to sleep alone, went over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her small waist and fell asleep.

**Can I ask for 5 or so reviews before chapter 11? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Love**

**I and E**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: We have a job to do.

Mimi took the humans hand and slowly led him over to the bed. She had him lie down and remove his shirt. Very carefully she went on top of him and lowered her mouth to his delicate neck. She then extended her sharp fangs and pierced his outer skin and then daring him to not cower from the pain went in deeper until he moaned. Mimi was taking more blood than necessary but she had a job to do and one human life didn't really matter in her book. The human then groaned from the pain and fell down on the bed unconscious.

After she was done she put the humans shirt back on and went in the restroom to redo her make-up and hair. Even if she wasn't as obsessed with her looks as she used to be, it still was important to her and she refused to have it ruined. Even if drinking was involved beforehand.

Mimi was still shocked that she had seen Abbadon just an hour or so before. He looked the same as before and it made her a little jealous since she had gotten older and her looks had faded a little bit while he looked fresh and new. Life isn't fair, she thought.

What boggled her mind was that the abomination that he had left her for was still alive. She would have thought, more like hoped, that something would go wrong with her transformation and die for good. Not a vampire death but human death. Jack deserved to suffer for what he did to her so long ago, and thinking about it made her blood boil although she didn't let it show. No, she had to control her emotions and put on a pokerfaced.

Schuyler looked as she had her previous and first life cycle. She still had those pretty blue eyes of hers and that straight black hair that Mimi had despised for such a long time. When Mimi had been told by Jack that she was only fourteen and didn't remember anything, Mimi gotten ideas in her head of how to ruin the Half-Blood without her knowing it, or Jack.

But Mimi didn't have time to think about those two people that she hated so. She had business to do and staying around thinking and looking at herself in the mirror wasn't accomplishing anything. Mimi went back into the bedroom and made sure that the human was still alive and asleep, the last thing she needed was human cops after her. She never had time for those anymore.

Mimi put her tennis shoes back on and got out of the hotel room. Yes, Mimi was wearing tennis shoes but only because that was she was about to do involved a lot of running and having heels on didn't get you anywhere and would probably give you a sprained ankle. The shoes still looked amazing when Mimi Force was wearing them. Force…Using that last name made Mimi get mixed feelings, she sort of missed her past life and what could have been but she would not give this one up for one or anything.

Mimi met Kingsley in a bar. They had decided on which quite a while back and now there they were. When Mimi saw Kingsley her heart did a double flip. His gorgeous hair messy from the heat and humidity and his face in a permanent smile when she was in front of him. She went and sat down next to him.

Mimi grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him, first slowly where she could feel his hot sweet (from dessert) lips upon hers and then hot and furious. They could never seem to take their hands off of each other. His hands moved under her shirt but Mimi put it back out since she kept hearing whispers and rude noises from other people around them.

When they finally separated, they were both panting from the hot make-out session. Kingsley went in for a second round but Mimi gave him a look that would give a human a heart attack.

"Babe, what took you so long." Kingsley said moving his hand up and down her thigh.

"I was hungry and the human had delicious enough blood that I got carried away."

"Is that it." He asked suspicion all over his voice.

"You will never guess who I just saw." Mimi sighed. She still couldn't believe it.

"Abbadon and Schuyler." Kingsley said.

"How?" Mimi asked bewildered.

"I can read minds remember. Its something that only the most powerful Silver Bloods can do." Kingsley joked.

"Oh har-har, that is so funny. Congrats now you win a prize for the douchiest boyfriend alive."

"Sorry babe." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "What were they doing there?"

"I don't know, Jack never answered when I answered."

"He was never for small talk. Did he leave?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know and I really don't care. We don't have time to thinking about them. That Silver Blood is still running around here and I want him dead." Mimi said her eyes and voice darkening with hatred.

"I don't see why we still have to hunt Silver Bloods?"

"Because those bastards kidnapped you and I wont allow them to live from what they did. And stop asking that already I have told you a million times before so get over it." When she said it, it was final.

Kingsley sighed. He had tried for song now to change her mind but once Azrael made up her mind on something she would never change it back. Her stubbornness was very tiring at times.

Kingsley gave up trying to change her mind. All he really wanted to do was spend time with her but she wouldn't have it. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Mimi was finally happy. She gets to avenge her lovers torture in hell.

Mimi and Kingsley were walking around Paris. Mimi had lived here a long time ago, well not in Paris but in Versailles. She had been one of the Marie Antoinette's ladies in waiting. Mimi had actually wanted to be the queen herself but Jacques (Michael) would have it so she had to settle as a lady in waiting.

"_Are you done dear Amelie?" The Queen politely but urgently asked. The Queen wasn't used waiting. _

"_Yes, your highness." Amelie said, stepping back and did a low curtsy. The Queen was watching herself in the mirror. _

"_I do believe that I am ready to attend the grand ball but I would love to hear your opinion." Marie Antoinette asked._

"_Thank you your majesty. Your Majesty looks as lovely and beautiful as ever." She said as was expected of her. But she really did mean them, the Queen of France was astonishingly breathtaking. _

_The Queen smiled and stepped away from the mirror. Amelie went to the perfume chest and took out a Sweet Rose perfume. The Queen motioned for her to put it on, after they were done the Queen left the room with her guards thanking Amelie for her job._

_Amelie feeling a need for fresh air went to the rose garden. There she met her lover, Andre. He looked so handsome under the moonlight that when he turned all she wanted to do was run to his arms and kiss him. _

_Andre walked over to her and grabbed her waist kissing her on the mouth and neck. They moved a little ways off for some privacy that was needed. _

"_Andre not here." Amelie said, trying to push him back._

"_No one is looking." He said his beautiful green eyes looking unto her identical ones. Amelie smiled and kissed him back with fiery passion. _

"Mimi were here." She vaguely heard Kingsley say. She was looking at a run down apartment whose windows were all cracked and the paint was peeling from the walls. She could smell a strong odor of cat pee and some other things that she didn't want to linger on.

She couldn't believe that anyone would live in this dump. If she was a nice angel of death she would have bought all the people a new home and furniture. But Azrael wasn't like that, and she hoped she never would be.

Kingsley and Mimi opened the unhinged door and stepped inside. The odor wasn't as bad inside but it wasn't completely asked as well. They started for the stairs and went to the fifth floor. They had tracked the Silver Blood here a few days back and now they were going in for the kill. Yes Mimi wanted to kill them for Kingsley but also for herself. They had ruined her life back in Rio when everything started to go south for her. They would pay.

Mimi stopped at the fifth door on the left side. She could smell blood coming out of this door. Blue Blood. Kingsley stepped in front of her and pushed her back giving her a look that meant he wasn't risking her getting hurt. Not in his lifetime. Or lifetimes.

Kingsley stepping a little back kicked the moldy door down, making a loud sound as It fell on the ground. But even that didn't wake the sleep people in the other rooms. They went inside and saw that the living room was a complete mess. There was trash, food, drinks, and clothes everywhere, living in unison.

Then they went to the bedroom. Kingsley again going in the front opened the door and pushed it roughly back. There in the middle of the bed was a young Blue Blood naked except for a black sock. The Silver Blood was holding her by the small of her back and her shoulders so he had easy access to her bloody neck.

Before the Silver Blood could react Mimi put a spell on him to keep him frozen in place. She went over to the Blue Blood and tried feeling a pulse or some sort of sign that she was still alive. That she hadn't been fully consumed. No such luck, the young woman was gone, drained, in the mind of the despicable Silver Blood.

Mimi went over to him and punched him in the gut using as much of her strength as she could. The Silver Blood coughed but did not move since he couldn't. Then Mimi used the Glom on him and all three were now in complete darkness.

"What do you want?" The Silver Blood asked once inside the Glom.

"To kill you obviously." Mimi said, disgusted that he would even ask that.

"I never did anything to you, so let me go. Now!" The Silver Blood hissed.

"No but you just murdered one of my own so that makes it my business."

"Bitch, I'll kill you." The Silver Blood roared and charged for Mimi's throat. Mimi met him halfway kicking him in the stomach sending him flying. She went over to him and tried to stab him. But before she could the Silver Blood had her by her long blonde hair.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your blood you little bitch." The Silver Blood said in a rush of hot breath in her ear.

"Not while I'm here your not." Kingsley took the Silver Bloods hand and pushed it behind his back, Mimi heard a cracking sound which meant that his shoulder was broken.

Kinsley held the Silver Blood and using his knee kicked the Silver Blood on the spine, causing him to fall on his knees. In a way it looked as if he was bowing to Mimi.

"Who's going to kill who now little Silver Blood?" Mimi mocked at him.

"Me." The Silver Blood refused to give up. He then tried to get up but failed since Kingsley kicked him twice as hard.

"Is that what you really believe. Just give up because once Azrael wants something she will have it." Kingsley said.

"Azrael?" The Silver Bloods eyes widened. "Your Azreal…but why are you killing your masters minions?

Mimi had had enough. She took out her one and only sward and pierced the Silver Blood in the heart, causing him to heave for air and finally collapse. Mimi hoped that the Blue Blood's that were captured by him were finally free.

After they had gotten out of the Glom and apartment it was already midnight. Time worked differently in the glom and you never really knew how long you were in one. The two of them made their way to their five star hotel and went into their room.

Without another word Kingsley grabbed a hold of her waist and started to kiss her. She never seemed satisfied with them, so when she moaned, Kingsley took her over to the bed. He put her on the bed and started to kiss her on the neck and collar bone. Mimi took his head and brought it back near her face, finally touching his mouth with hers again.

Kingsley took off Mimi's shirt but before either of them continued any further, Kingsley kissed her on the neck and drew out his fangs. He cut through her skin taking her precious life force from her.

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Love - I and E**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Guys I have to warn you that this chapter is very grotesque. I do not know if you like this sort of thing but I had to warn you. Please skip parts if you have to, I don't know if I'm overreacting but you can never be too cautious.**

Chapter 12: Released

Jennifer was soar all over. She had been poked, probed, touched, and everything else in between. Her breast's were bruised with vicious hand prints and so were her hips and legs. It was difficult to get up in the morning, or at least she thought it was morning. After a while she had just lost sense of time. For all she knew it could have been the middle of night, or afternoon.

Time wasn't important anymore though, it had ceased to be ever since she ended up in the hell hole. The memory of that night was foggy, it all felt like a bad dream. Sometimes she hoped, begged, prayed to god that all this nightmare was just that, a bad nightmare that she would wake up from. She imagined that sweat would run down her forehead, trying to catch her breath while clutching her pink sheets once she awoke.

But no, Jennifer wasn't naïve. She knew better than to think that all this was just a dream, she had learned that the hard way. In the beginning she had pretended that what was going on around her was just her imagination and that she was dreaming or daydreaming. All the scenes that she had observed hunted her more that her capturers, or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

The demons were evil in body and mind form. She really didn't know what they were, but in her mind that's what demons would look like. Sharp teeth, breath that smelled like raw meat, black and yellow nails, just plain gross and terrifying. They were her worst nightmare come to life. When she was little she thought that spiders were scary, but now she would welcome a spider if it meant getting away from those monsters.

Jennifer slowly got up from the dirty ground. She had to urgently go to the bathroom but she really didn't want to since her room was also her bathroom, she was living in her own filth like some sort of animal. Jennifer had no other alternative, so she went as far away from her sleeping place as possible. She didn't want to step on her own urine and not be able to wash it off, since she hadn't taken a shower since god only knew. It wasn't her choice, the capturers wouldn't allow it, only once in a while when they actually remembered that she even existed and that she needed to clean herself.

Jennifer heard light footsteps close to her room. Panic started to rise through her body like a wave of cold ocean water. Her pre-human senses were suddenly on high alert, it was fight or flight time. But of course she didn't have the benefit of either of those choices.

The hooded strangers stopped by her cell and opened it without using a key. Jennifer had no clue how they were able to do that, she had tried to do the same thing but the door wouldn't budge. It just rattled and screeched.

"It is time for your food intake." One of them said. She couldn't tell which one and trying to see who actually talked made her dizzy. She couldn't focus on something for more that a few seconds.

Jennifer didn't say a thing because there was nothing to say. If she said the wrong thing she would get beat, if she said the right thing (in her mind she said the right thing) then she would get beat twice as hard. There was no point so she just stopped trying.

All of them in a tight circle around her body started to move down a hallway. The hallways that smelled like rotten meat and what she imagined was death were lit by dim torches. She couldn't see more than a couple of feet ahead of her. She had thought that if she somehow ran away from them, the torches would help her see. But it was just a dream. She had seen one of the hooded people take a torch out once and it turned off immediately. The idea went in the dumpster.

After what seemed like forever and going in circles, taking right and left turns, going up and down they finally arrived at the food area. She had only been here a few times since they mostly just served the food in her prison cell. At least she thought it was a prison cell.

Without talking they took her to a seat where a few other girls were seated. They looked as startled as she felt. Some looked in even worse condition that she was. She sat down at one of the open chairs. No one knew what was expected of them so they just stayed as quiet was a mouse.

The large double door opened and in came a beautiful blond with a man behind her. The woman was obviously in charge and even had an air about her that meant business. She clearly thought that she was better than everybody in this room, combined.

"Mistress Acacia, welcome." The hooded strangers said in unison.

The woman, Acacia, smiled at their greeting. She clearly expected this. "And what is in the agenda for today?"

"We are to prepare them for their release." One of them said, stepping up from the group.

"Already? What is the master thinking, its way to early." She seemed to be talking to herself, not realizing that she had just spoken aloud.

"It is not up to us, Mistress. We are to prepare them today." The leader said. The blond seemed annoyed that he had interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, yes, not up to us. It never is." She clearly seemed angry about that, Jennifer thought.

"Are we to begin then?"

"Are you insane!" Acacia said. "They smell like dead fish, didn't you wash them before they came here?"

The hooded people looked at each other. "It didn't occur to us to do that Mistress. We are all extremely regretful."

"Of course it didn't." Acacia hissed. "That's why I always have to clean up your mess. I do have a life you know, unlike you moles."

"We apologize again Mistress, we wont make the same mistake twice." They said bowing their heads.

"It better not. Now lets get on with business." She turned her attention to the girls seated at the table, engrossed in her conversation and authority. "As you all obviously heard you are to be released today of your imprisonment. You have all been here as long as necessary, according to our master and yours." She walked around the table with her hands behind her back, fingers entwined together.

"All of you will first take a long and nice bath to get yourselves clean from the filth surrounding your bodies, and afterward you will all wear new and clean clothes. After that you come back here where you will eat the best food you have ever tasted. I will come be eating with you as to make sure none of you idiots tries anything." Without another word, the woman turned on her heels and walked out of the room with that man still behind her.

Jennifer didn't know if this was some kind of joke. They were going to release all of them like nothing had ever happened. She heard the girls around her sigh in relief, and some even started to sound happy and even laughed. Jennifer wished she was like them but this sounded way too good to be true. There had to be some sort of trick in there somewhere, people didn't just release others out of nowhere. Something was up.

They were walked inside a big bathroom with different stalls. The walls were a pale green color and bright yellow. There were candles everywhere, even a chandelier. The girls one by one went in a shower, relieved to finally be clean.

"Are you guys as excited as I am?" One of them asked.

"You have no idea. I cant wait to get out of this hell hole and get back to my baby." Another replied.

"You have a kid?" The first one asked.

"Yeah, a two year old boy. The names Terra by the way, yours?"

"Jenna. Pleasure." She said.

"Well I for one cant wait to get back to my boyfriend and give him the time of his life. Its been so long since I've done it. Oh, and my name's Jessie"

"I know right. But I'm more worried about school. I have no ideas how much work I've missed because of being kidnapped. And my name is Coco."

The conversation kept going back and forth between the girls. Jennifer had no interest in what they were saying, what she was worried about was the release. It just seemed to unreal. Maybe she was thinking too much. Yeah that was it, but still.

After what seemed mere minutes the hooded strangers came back and made everyone get out of the shower. Jenna and Jessie had to rush to remove their shampoo out of their hair in time.

All of them covered with a towel that barely covered half them asses we were ushered in a dark room. One of the hooded strangers turned on the light and the girls and Jennifer all gasped. There were dresses everywhere. There was makeup, hairdressers (actual people), shoes, accessories and panties and bra's (all white) that were covered in lace. The girls and Jennifer went over to the panties and bra's area and picked one of each and went in the changing are and put them on.

Jennifer put on a long white dress that touched the floor and covered her feet. The front had a low V cut that showed a lot of her girls. Coco had a short slut-looking dress on that covered almost nothing (she would have showed less with the towel on). Jenna's dress covered her knees, Terra had a long one like Jennifer's (no V cut) and Jessie had one that hugged her body and showed her voluptuous curves (and boobs, the girl had boobs, there was no denying that).

The only thing that all their dresses had in common was that they were all white. Once they were all ready the girls went into the dining hall, if its even called that since it looks like somewhere prisoners would eat.

They sat down and who was sitting on the kings chair but Acacia. When they all sat she just looked at each of them but did not comment. They were served shrimp, cold tomato soup, stake, and many other things that Jennifer could not name and had never seen before. It really was the best food that she had ever tasted, just like Acacia had said.

Jennifer and the others all ate in quiet and when they were all done and stuffed like Thanksgiving turkey, they were moved to another room. Jennifer felt her whole body go numb when she went inside. Fight or flight came on but the other girls seemed normal and even a little bit excited. What a bunch of fools, didn't they know this was all just a big trap for something that Jennifer had no idea what it was yet.

There were symbols on the walls that Jennifer could not identify or understand. There was a round rock in the middle of the room. It was a few feet high, and around it, encasing it was a cup. It looked like a cup, but Jennifer had no idea what it was. It had symbols and runes all around it.

They were ushered up the stairs to the rock and Jennifer and the others noticed that the rock had a five pointed star. A vicious red ugly mark that made the back of Jennifer's neck hair rise. They were all made to sit in one of the points of the star, cross-legged. Then Acacia came and stayed in the middle of the evil star. She opened her mouth and said.

"Welcome my dear children." It did not sound like her. The voice was deep and scratchy." I am oh so very happy to have all of you here to celebrate your freedom. I'm sorry that we had to take you and not give you proper housing, I do have to teach these young men some manners." Jennifer did not believe a word that the voice was saying.

"I came here today, using this lovely woman's body as a projection, to tell you that what you are about to do will help a lot of people in the future. I do hope that you will understand, we are giving you your freedom after all. So please don't hate us for doing the right thing. You will be heroes." Jennifer wanted to scream but she found she couldn't talk. _What's going on_, she thought.

And then out of nowhere Coco levitated out of her corner and her chest rose. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and then out of nowhere blood exploded out of her chest. Her eyes opened wide and rolled back showing the whiteness. Her beautiful dress was now a deep red velvet color. The blood started to drip around the star, some hitting Jennifer on the face.

Coco's body was moved to the side by and invisible hand so that the blood could drip in the cup and not get wasted. The girls tried to move and run away but hey found that they couldn't. Everyone was stuck watching in horror and fascination as Coco was drained of her blood.

Acacia was chanting something a language that Jennifer could not understand and had never heard before. The star started to glow and the blood that came out of Coco's tiny body vanished. And so did the blood that Coco had lost, it was all gone. There was not a trace left except for the dress being red and a huge hole in Coco's chest that was starting to heal itself. She had stopped bleeding and moving. Her eyes were forever open in horror. She was dead.

Then the hooded strangers came over and took her body, ripping her dress, panties and bra. She was being bitten and beaten. Jennifer could not watch. It was all so grotesque. But before she turned her head she noticed that Coco had a five pointed star in the side of her neck, it looked like the one that they were sitting upon. _What the hell is this_, Jennifer thought.

"See now my children. Look at her." When nobody moved their heads, the creature that was Acacia shrieked. "I SAID LOOK AT HER, NOW!" They all watched at the horror that was now Coco.

"That's better." The creature sounded pleased, but Jennifer did not believe it. This was all a game to him, or her, or it or whatever it was.

"This beauty will happen to all of you." They all shuttered. "You are helping our cause, in a way you are all martyrs and will always be remembered for your bravery. As I promised you before you will all be released. From your human shell that is. I hope you all know that what you are participating in right now will help all of human kind. Thank you."

Jennifer knew that they were all going to die, but to save humanity was false. She knew that the creature was lying. In a way she was happy that she was dying, that way she wouldn't have to face what this creature was going to throw at humanity. But deep down Jennifer did not want to die, she did nothing to deserve this but it was happening to her anyway. No one was safe. No one.

Then slowly Terra's body levitated itself, no, someone or something was levitating her. Jennifer wanted to escape but there was nowhere to go. The door she knew was closed and could not be opened by one of them. This was the end. Maybe god would be at the end of the white light helping her cross over. Then again, she had stopped believing in god the second that Coco started to bleed.

_Poor Terra_, Jennifer thought. Her baby boy would never know what it would be like to have a mother. Terra started to bleed and her body was moved on the side, towards the cup. Everything seemed in slow motion this time. The chanting, the bleeding, the stare, the horror and the death. It was so slow that Jennifer didn't know how much time had passed.

Then the body of poor Terra was tossed to the demons and they preceded to do the same things to her body that they did to Coco's. She was raped, beaten, bitten and to top it all off she had the star.

Then out of nowhere Jennifer felt herself rise. Her head felt light and she felt as if she was riding in an airplane. Her stomach seemed to go all the way up to her throat and back down again. Jennifer was scared, not because of what was going to happen to her or even when she was starting to feel a foreign object trying to pierce her through the back but because there was a man in front of her.

He was the most beautiful thing in the world. He had perfect white-blond hair and a spotless white suite. He was gorgeous. It hurt her eyes to even look at him. Now Jennifer realized that she had been naïve to be afraid of what was happening to her. She was helping _him _and knowing that made her happy.

Jennifer faintly felt her chest being ripped open and warm blood hit her head and her body. She felt her dress stick to her skin because of the warm blood that would help _him. _The chanting eased her mind and the pain. Then before her heart stopped she looked at the man who she now knew was _god_ Jennifer heard him say.

"Welcome back my _daughter_."

Everything went dark.

**Five or so reviews, yes? No? Maybe? **

**Love- I and E **


	13. Chapter 13

**~Hi there guys, so I know that some of you are confused about the last chapter and I'm very, very, very sorry that that happened. The reason why Jennifer was in it is because I had to show what happened to the people that got kidnapped by Silver Blood. And the blood ceremony is a very important part in the story that will be shown later on as more chapters come out. Again I'm extremely sorry for that mix up, and this is still a Jack and Sky story and it will remain like that. The extra characters just add on to the story so we know what's happening. OH and Blue Bloods belong to Melissa de la Cruz, not me. You all know that though. **

Chapter 13: Meet me at the Met

Schuyler's heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know whether it could be heard or not. She hoped it couldn't. Schuyler still couldn't believe that Wolfgang had asked her out the day Jack and her had had their fight and then gone on the insane and unexpected vacation.

She was waiting for him in front of the Met. She had always adored art but now it was a million times better since she could share it with the love of her life. Ok so maybe the love of her life was a little much but she really did care for him like she had never cared for anyone else before.

There had been multiple boys that she had had a crush on but she had never felt for anyone like she felt for Wolfgang. She hopped that he wasn't lying when he told her he liked her. If he was lying it would break her heart and she didn't think that there was anyone in the world that would be able to fix it.

"_I know you don't think of me more than a friend but I like you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Wolfgang said looking at his hands and moving them around since he didn't know what he was supposed to do._

"_You what." Schuyler couldn't help but just stare at him. Was this a dream? She wanted to pinch herself because she hopped it wasn't._

"_I am so not going to repeat myself. It was embarrassing enough telling you." He said looking away from her._

"_You like me? But you never showed any interest before. What changed that?" She asked, her heart beating a million times a minute._

_Wolfgang lowered his head. "Nothing changed that, I've always liked you . Well I suppose I got jealous when Nelson asked you out, I couldn't stand the fact that someone else could like you instead of me. I wanted to punch him so bad. Well I did but not hard enough."_

"_You punched him? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" She said taking his hand and examining it for any bruises. Nothing._

"_It's no big deal. I wasn't the one that got a bloody nose….so you still haven't answered my question. Will you go out with me Schuyler Force?" He said taking her hands in his and looking her straight in the eyes. _

_Schuyler just stared at him in disbelief. If this was a dream it was a good one. And when she answered she said. "Yes."_

Just remembering that conversation made Schuyler blush. She felt her face go red, but thank god for the cold weather because it brought the redness down a little. It was October and it was freezing outside. She contemplated whether or not to wait inside but she didn't want to miss him.

The cold weather was a huge change form the warm climate of Europe. It had been such an amazing experience that she hopped that her and Wolfgang would be able to do it together. Schuyler was still in shock that she had seen her favorite painting but she felt as if some part of her was missing when she saw it there with her brother by her side. Schuyler guessed it was nothing, and maybe seeing it so much on the internet had made her expect for something more to happen. It still disappointed her though.

Schuyler felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There in front of her was Wolfgang. She felt as if she hadn't seen him in a life time and seeing him there smiling brightly at her made her heart flutter.

Wolfgang opened his arms and Schuyler went in them. They hugged and just stood like that for what seemed forever not wanting to let go of each other. When he let go first Schuyler got cold again and shivered.

"Let's go inside. You look like a icicle." Wolfgang said being his usual self. She missed him.

"Well maybe if you had gotten here the time that we had promised I wouldn't be freezing." They went in and gave a donation to whatever organization it was for.

"I came right on time." He showed her his watch and he was right. "You just came too early."

"Well I was really excited for our first date." She pouted her lips and looked at him. He was watching her, making her stomach get butterflies.

"So was I. Ok so lets stop this and just have fun in our first ever date." He took a hold of her left hand.

Schuyler was so nervous that she hopped that her hands wouldn't start sweating. Not that they ever did but there is a first time for everything. Just like what was happening right now, she was on a date with her best friend and hopefully her future boyfriend.

They first went to the science exhibit, Alexander McQueen, Buddhist, Egyptian, and to the Gallery of Art of the Native North America exhibits. When Schuyler checked the time she noticed that it was 8:00 P.M. But that was ok since tomorrow was Sunday.

Once outside they both stood in silence. Schuyler didn't know what she was supposed to say after their first date. She didn't know if they were going to go their separate ways or if they were going to go to a restaurant.

"Let me take you home?" It wasn't really a question but he still said it to be polite.

"Yea."

More silence.

"I had a lot of fun today." Schuyler said not wanting to stop their precious time together.

"So did I." He said meeting her eyes. He looked down at her lips and Schuyler hopped that he would kiss her. But he didn't, he just took her by her waist and started walking.

"You know something. When I asked you to go out with me I thought you would turn me down." Wolfgang said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I thought you didn't look at me more than a friend. So when you said yes, it made me really happy." He was smiling and had a shine in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Are you kidding me, I have always liked you. I was the one that thought we couldn't ever be more than friends." All this was said in a rush.

Wolfgang laughed. Schuyler didn't know what was so funny. "So we have always liked each other but haven't had the guts to say so." He laughed again.

"I guess so." She said.

"I guess so." He said.

By the time they arrived at her house it was already 9:05. Schuyler saw that there was a car in the driveway. She had never seen it before so she wondered to whom it may belong to. And she got her answer once she went inside her house (mansion).

Right there in front of her were Pin and Jack kissing each other. She was so shocked that she staggered back right into Wolfgang's chest. Why would Jack and Pin be kissing? Since when was this happening? Did Jack know who he was kissing? Pin was the evil witch of the west. What the hell was he thinking.

Schuyler gasped and this caused Jack and Pin to separate. Jack had a look of utter shock and anger in his face. _Is he mad because I interrupted them,_ Schuyler wondered. Behind her Wolfgang whistled. He must have been shocked as well.

"Schuyler, welcome back. Jack told me everything. I missed you at school." Pin said going over to her and gave her air kisses on both cheeks. _Was this girl high, _Schuyler thought.

"Oh umm yeah." Schuyler mumbled. "It was a lot of fun, and very unexpected."

"Yes very unexpected. You should have told me Jack, then I would have gone with you instead of you going with your sister." She said going back to Jack and hugging his arm, pouting her little pretty mouth of hers. And talkative mouth at that.

"I didn't think of it. Maybe next time." He gave her a tight smile taking his arm back. Jack looked at Schuyler and said.

"Where have you two been?"

"Date." Wolfgang replied. Sweet and simple.

"Date?"

"That's awesome. I always had a feeling you two would start going out, your meant for each other. Aren't they Jack?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Are we going? If we stay any longer we are going to be late." Schuyler could tell that he didn't want to go wherever they were going.

"And where would that be?" Wolfgang asked not caring about the feel of the atmosphere.

Pin looked at him and smiled a huge grin. "Party. Jack is going to be my date. He would have been my date anyways since we are dating."

Schuyler was a little sad when Pin said that. She didn't know why, but giving away your older brother to someone else was weird for Schuyler. Her and Jack had always been together, they were inseparable.

But now things were different. They were different. Jack was going out with the annoying, bitchy, mean Penelope Johnson who hated Schuyler for reason that Schuyler did not know. And she was dating her best friend, Wolfgang.

"Hey Sky." He vaguely heard Wolfgang call to her.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go?" He asked

Schuyler looked at Jack to see if he was ok with that but he showed no emotion. She hated when he did that, he look so indifferent that it scared her. She didn't want him to stop caring about her, his little sister.

"Jack?" She asked. "Can we go, I promise we wont bother you two." Jack's face twitched. But he nodded and they all left. Pin went in Jack's car and Schuyler took a black Jaguar and let Wolfgang drive.

Once they were at Goldie Dietz party they got separated. Goldie's house was pretty small compared to hers. Hell all the houses that weren't hers were small and insignificant by comparison. But Goldie's house felt warm and welcoming.

Wolfgang excused himself to go and talk with some of his friends. So with nothing to do Schuyler went over to the punch bowl and took a big gulp. The drink had a strange aftertaste that Schuyler had tried somewhere before. She realized that there was alcohol added to the punch, maybe vodka she guessed. But you never really know what's added in there foods when there is a party going on around you.

"Schuyler is that you?" She heard someone say behind her. She couldn't hear very well though since the music was so loud. When she turned around she saw that Pin's drones were the ones that were talking to her.

"Oh umm hi." Awkward much.

"See I told you it was her." One of them said. Schuyler could never tell them apart.

"Do you need something." Schuyler decided to cut to the chase.

"Pin is looking for you." Another one said. _What now_, Schuyler thought.

"Why?"

"We don't really know but she told us that you should go to the backyard and talk to her."

"And if I don't?" She challenged them.

"Then you have to take it with Penelope…I mean Pin." They said in unison, their voices getting darker. The music changed and the drones left Schuyler alone so they could go and mingle with other people.

Schuyler didn't know what in the world Pin Johnson wanted with her. Ever since Schuyler could remember Pin had hated her. The reasons were unknown to Schuyler, and honestly she didn't care what they were. She just wanted to finally stand up for herself and not let Pin treat her like….

Like who? Like… Schuyler didn't know what she was trying to remember. She knew that she knew it, her brain just wasn't functioning properly. Who is it that she cant remember? Schuyler started to get a migraine trying so hard to remember something that she had no idea what it was.

Without knowing or meaning to Schuyler was in the backyard facing Pin. And to tell the truth Pin looked like a hag with her face scrunched up trying to glare at her. It was not a pretty sight and Schuyler wouldn't want to let anyone ever see it. It could have killed a cat.

"What is it Pin?" Schuyler suddenly felt very tired.

"I want you to leave with that thing you call a friend. And I mean now, not in five or ten minutes, now. Right this minute. Go and find him and get out of my sight." She was hissing at Schuyler.

"No." Is all that Schuyler said. A simple word, no.

Pin looked pissed. Not like mad but like she could have killed someone at the very moment and wouldn't care about the consequences pissed. And out of nowhere Pin slapped Schuyler. The nerve.

"How dare you." Schuyler glared at her and slapped her back. Who did the bitch think she was. Schuyler could get a backbone when she had to.

Pin placed her hand in her face. Disbelief written all over her face. Well what did she expect, Schuyler was going to defend herself.

"Leave." Pin said throwing daggers at Schuyler out of her eyes.

"I already told you no. Why do you want me to leave so bad?" Schuyler challenged her.

"Well if you must know, I wanted to spend some time with Jack since you had him all to yourself in a different continent." Schuyler didn't know whether to believe her or to laugh. So she laughed.

"Your kidding me right. You slap me, which you have no right to do, just so you can be with Jack. Well then maybe you should have chosen another place because a crowded party like this is defeating your purpose."

"Well maybe its not the best idea but he was supposed to be away from you." She glared at Schuyler again, finally removing her hand from her red face.

"Then maybe you should have spoken up when Jack said it was ok for me to come."

"Your so naïve. You don't…." Pin didn't finish her sentence and Schuyler she felt a hand in the small of her back.

She turned around and saw that Jack was behind her. He looked mad and asked Schuyler to leave him and Pin alone for a couple minutes. Not knowing what to do Schuyler turned around and tried to look for Wolfgang.

Then Schuyler heard a scream, but no one else seemed to have heard it. Schuyler started to panic but once Wolfgang was in front of her she forgot about the scream and started to have some fun.

**Love-**

**I and E**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Not much happens in this chapter guys ;)**

Chapter 14: Calmest sleep

Jack took a sharp left and high kicked the demon in the face. It fell on the ground but soon more replaced it. They came from all sides and crowded around Jack. Two came forward with swords raising them high in the air and slashed Jack's back. But Jack couldn't feel it because that was the least of his worries.

The demons had taken Pin and he was running out of time. He had to go and help her even if she was a god damn two-faced bitch. Having no other alternative Jack reached down within himself and released Abbadon. Once he was transformed he took out his sword that he kept with him at all times and slashed at the demons. He made a three sixty degree turn making the demons gut's spill in the perfectly cut green grass.

Jack finally felt pain from what he suspected were deep wounds. He knew that more demons would be coming but that was still the least of his worries. Jack knew that they were going after him so he had to get as far away form the part while trying to find Pin and he could. Letting innocent people get killed wasn't in his agenda for the day.

He jumped the high fence using one hand on the metal and throwing his feet on the other side first. Then Jack-Abbadon realized that he had wings and that they would be more affective if he was high up instead of running in random patterns. The houses beneath him were all piled near each other. Some of the lights were on but no one seemed to be outside which was good because it would be a hassle to try and fix the problem if someone saw him.

Abbadon then got a strange smell for the west. He went as fast as he could without irritating his back which unfortunately had been cut and was now getting in the way of his flying.

The smell got stronger. Abbadon could not stand the awful smell. He knew what it was but it wasn't coming to him. He didn't have time to be thinking about that, he had to save Pin.

Then something finally occurred to him. What in the world were demons looking for Penelope Johnson for. She wasn't a vampire, she was just another human out of billions. So why go after Pin? Why go after a human at all?

Terrified screams came from five miles ahead of him. _No time to piece things together_, Abbadon thought. Time to act….and fast.

There were maybe five demons (actual demons) dragging Pin's limb body. They didn't even look up when Abbadon swooped down on them and took one down in mere seconds. Then another and then another. They didn't even have to react. Finally the last two left realized that they were being attacked and took out their own, sharp (reflect the moon sharp) blades.

One went behind Abbadon and the other on Abbadon's left side. _What a nuisance_, Abbadon thought. Then sighed and prepared for a short and rather pathetic fight that he expected wouldn't last more that a few minutes. Five at most.

The one from the back (a short stocky demon) ran towards Abbadon. He swung his blade but Abbadon ducked and kicked the demon in the guts sending him flying a good ten feet. The other one came but Abbadon grabbed him by the throat and almost crushed his windpipe if it wasn't for a sharp pain coming from Abbadon's spine. He slowly turned. A yellow sharp-teethed demon was grinning at him. In his hand was a blade covered in blue blood.

Abbadon looked down at his chest and saw that blood was coming out of him. And then all hell broke loose. Abbadon heard the satisfying sound of broken bones. He had twisted the demons neck, crushing his windpipe along the way. The body went down knees first, then the body fell to the side. The neck in a strange position.

Abbadon slowly turned to the frightened demon behind him and stared to walk towards the demon who had gone back a few feet. _Not far enough to save your life, scum, _Abbadon chuckled.

The demos eyes widened but he did not back up. He put one leg in front of him and another to the back, his blade in his hand. Abbadon chuckled again, a throaty laugh that made the demon tremble. Abbadon not wanting to stand around just having a staring contest with the demon flew in the air and head towards the demon. The demons eyes went impossibly wide. He began to run towards Abbadon roaring along the way.

But Abbadon just chuckled and then became serious. He pushed himself and in the last minute took a sharp left and was behind the demon ripping his spine out. The demon fell face down on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth and back where his spine should have been. He threw away the spine that was covered in a black, coal, looking color blood.

Abbadon touched the ground suddenly getting dizzy. He had lost too much blood. Then a heard a whimper. He looked over to where Penelope Johnson was waking up. To say the least he had completely forgotten about her. He went over to where she stood cheek down on the concrete.

She looked so frail and pathetic. Where had all her big talk and confidence gone. Then Abbadon remembered that the pathetic human had slapped and threatened Schuyler. He felt rage swell and him and before he could stop himself he had kicked Pin on the chest. He couldn't have helped himself, no one would be able to threaten Schuyler and get away with it.

He got dizzy again and came up with the best solution. He had to drink from Pin to heal himself. He bend down and churning her head to the side bit her. Expecting good blood Abbadon chocked. There was something wrong with her blood, it didn't taste right but he didn't have time to think of that now. His stabbed back started to heal and close but he still felt faint.

When he was done he picked her up like a dark night (no cape, just wings). Abbadon not as soon as he had hoped had found the humans house. He opened what he guessed was Pin's room and entered. Not really caring about what the room looked or smelled like he hastily went over to the bed, pulled back the covers and tucked her in. She actually didn't look like a psycho maniac when she was slept. She looked almost frail and normal.

Abbadon had somehow willed himself not to lose conscesnous while he was flying to get to his house. His vision got blurry with white patches. He had lost too much blood and the last thing he needed was to be found by humans and become a science experiment. No, he would never let that happen. Never.

He went inside the house and up the stairs. His feet were dragging him but in the wrong direction. Before he knew what he was doing he was on top of Schuyler embracing her. His heavenly angel.

He bend down and found her mouth. It was so soft, almost breakable. He heard Schuyler moan and felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. He threw away the blanket and got on top of her pinning her to the bed. She had no way of getting away.

Blue eyes were suddenly looking up at him. Schuyler's mouth opened to scream but instead she gasped. Who wouldn't? There in front of her was a half naked man (had taken shirt off, they were getting in the way of flying), with wings coming out of his back. And this man was supposed to be her brother.

"Abbadon." He softly heard her whisper covering his mouth with hers. He felt her tongue entwine with his but he reluctantly pushed her back.

"Schuyler." His breath shuttered. "How?"

"How what silly?" She asked, her eyes shining with happines. "Did you really think I would forget about you?"

But before Abbadon could mutter another word he found himself crushing Schuyler's body in his. She kissed him and he kissed her. A fiery wet rated R kiss. He licked her lip asking for entry. Schuyler obeyed and Abbadon found himself fighting for dominance.

Schuyler lay down on her bed with Abbadon on top of her. He forcefully had to remove his mouth out of her so her could kiss the rest of her. His mouth traced along her jaw up to her ear. Schuyler's weakness were her ears. They were overly sensitive.

He bit the earlobe making Schuyler squeak. Abbadon couldn't help but laugh at what he could make her do. The reaction was priceless.

He then started to trace small kisses down her neck, feeling her pulse quicken. He could feel the blood rushing up and down her. Very tempting. His fangs reacted and stared to appear but he had to push them back in. _Not yet, _he thought. _Not just yet_.

Abbadon out of sheer temptation ripped her tank top right off, he threw it out of the bed. Schuyler's body was a dream come true. How many times he had thought of doing this to her. He couldn't even keep count because Schuyler reached up and tangled her hands in his blond hair. She pulled him down and kissed his chest.

She slowly traced kisses up to his neck, shoulders, jaw, cheek and finally his lips. Before either knew they were fighting over dominance. He vaguely heard her moan and then call out his name, _Abbadon. _And in return he called out her name in shake-y breaths.

Abbadon took her hands and pinned them on their side. She couldn't move. Schuyler looked up at him and tried to reach for his lips but she couldn't budge. Not wanting her to suffer he briefly touched her warm lips with his before biting her.

His fangs pierced her skin, Schuyler tried not to scream. The pain then soon replaced itself with pleasure and sweetness. She breathed out his name in sheer agony of pleasure.

Her blood was delicious, not like that woman's at the bar or the woman at the airport or even the unnatural blood of Penelope. This blood was pure and welcoming and not at all bitter or irony. It was sweet. Schuyler finally getting her hands free wrapped them around his waist and gave him a fierce hug. It was over all to soon, he wanted more but he couldn't. Taking too much could put her life in danger. He wouldn't be so selfish as to risk that.

Using his elbows to keep his body from touching hers he looked down at her blue eyes. She smiled and used her right index finger to swipe back a loose strand of wet hair out of his face. She cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring nod. She was ok.

Abbadon leaned down and kissed her collar bone causing her small body to shudder. Daring to go any further he kissed her chest going back to her long awaited lips. Her tongue found his.

Abbadon then pulled away and wrapped one arm around her wait and the other around her shoulders, her head resting in his chest. She was hugging his waist, and their legs entwined together in limbo.

Abbadon was so happy that he didn't realize the most obvious question.

"How?" He asked her again.

"How what my love?" She looked up at him then, curiosity written all over her beautiful features.

"How are you able to remember me?" His voice hoarse. "Your not old enough."

She pulled away a little but Abbadon wouldn't let her go any farther. He didn't want to lose her, never again. She was the only reason that he could stand being reborn every cycle, and not use the black fire on himself to end it all. Living so long sometimes got so tiring, it wasn't that he was suicidal or depressed. He was just tired at times.

"I don't know Abbadon, I just don't." She sighed.

"You have no clue?"

"Afraid not, love." She kissed his chest.

"But you never remember me as Jack, so why now?" He knew he should have stopped it but her couldn't. It was too important to let it go.

"I'm really not sure. Its just the way it is. But now I may remember everything and you wont have to pretend to be my brother anymore. We can finally be one again."

"That's what I have always dreamed of." She traced a hand over his folded black wings. Then she touched his twisted horns. "Please don't tell me this was just a dream." He whispered.

"This is not a dream love, it's too good to be a dream." She let go of him and kissed his mouth while cupping his neck with bother her hands. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"This is reality, my love."

Then Abbadon remembered something, something that he realized had been bothering him all night. "Why are you going out with Wolfgang?"

She looked at his eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"Actually I am. So why are you going out with him, I expect you break it off soon."

"I'll think about it." She teased, playing with him.

This was all that was needed for it to start all over again. Abbadon kissed her, fiercely and hungrily and she in return. She dug her nails in his shoulders and arched her back. He was using his hands as a support system.

They again found themselves wrapped in each other. Schuyler moved her hands down his back and then stopped. She felt the blood. There was questions in her eyes. But instead she turned him around so his back was facing her chest and started to lick of the blood.

Her tongue on his back gave Abbadon different feelings. Love, anguish, fear, astonishment, pleasure, and finally hope that everything was finally the way it was supposed to be. After she was done, Schuyler wrapped her arms around his chest and embraced him. Her cheek touching in his back, she breathed in and out. A rhythm. In, out, breath in , breath out. It was so calming.

He turned back and pushed her down, wrapped himself around her, and went to sleep. His wings were covering her body, the feathers worming it up. It was the calmest sleep he had ever had. All the problems just seemed to vanish in thin air as darkness and light and warmth seemed to take a hold of him and pulled Abbadon down. So calming.

**So I don't know if this was a good chapter or not. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed it. Maybe I'm just not good at romance scenes. **

**Love-**

**I and E**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Why!

_~The sand was soft and wet under her feet. Hmmm she must have forgotten to put on shoes but that's ok, it felt better that way. The sky above her was a mixture of red and orange and yellow, the sunset was beautiful. She wished she had a camera with her so she could have captured the moment forever. _

_There were no pockets in her long white-blue dress though, and it had not occurred her to bring a handbag. That's ok though because the image would always be in her mind. The ocean had a faint smell of dead sea creatures but other than that little issue it smelled like any other ocean. It was delicious. _

_The wind softly blew her dark hair out of her face and to the side. The dress made her look as if she had wings and was about to take off into freedom any minute. But no, her feet were rooted to the ground. Literally. _

_Schuyler was confused- why would her feet be rooted to the ground. She wasn't a plant, or was she? She couldn't remember until beautiful roses, mountain lilies, lilies, dandelions, amaryllis's, anemones, alliums and every type of flowers out there appeared. She didn't look like them. She wasn't one of them. They were all so pretty and delicate. She wondered if she freed herself from the roots under her feet, if the flowers would wither away from her._

_The scent of the flowers overwhelmed her, she closed her eyes and inhaled and looked up at the sky and spread out her arms. Her dress was moving everywhere and the wind was blowing her hair in messy tangles. She looked like an angel. _

_She felt a presence in front of her. She lowered her hands and head and opened her eyes. It took a moment for everything to adjust and when she saw who was in front of her: her hear swelled in love._

_Jack was looking at her, his arms were spread but she could not go to them. Roots began to tangle around her legs. She tried to pull them off but only more and more came. Panic started to rise up her body, they wouldn't let go of her._

_The sky began to turn dark and threatening. Although there was no rain, thunder could be heard and it scared her. She looked back at Jack who was looking at her disappointingly and impatiently. She was trying her best; the roots began to slither up her torso and chest. Tiny flower buds began to appear from them. She wanted to speak to tell Jack to wait but her voice wouldn't work. She couldn't even open her mouth._

_When she looked back at Jack there was a blond woman by his side. They were holding hands and staring at her, the woman seemed amused. She began to pull Jack back and for just a fraction of a second Schuyler saw her face, it was….~_

Schuyler gasped when she woke up. Her breath seemed to disappear to nowhere. It took her a while to catch her breath and stop her heart form trying to jump out of her chest. She moved her hand to her chest, over her heart and exhaled.

She was better, just a nightmare. Just a bad nightmare that had made her sweat and tears roll out of her eyes. The only thing that bothered her was that she couldn't remember the nightmare or why it affected her so.

She lay back down and looked at Abbadon. He was so beautiful and angelic. So maybe angelic wasn't the best word but he had always been sweet to her, even when he had to defend her against Mimi. Thinking about it where Mimi and that Kingsley character were at the moment.

Schuyler hopped that they were happy because they deserved each other. Not it a bad way (sorta), but they really did fit. Their personalities had always been so alike, Mimi and Abbadon also had things in common but still. Schuyler wrapped her arms around Abbadon's waist and moved towards him.

He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and brining her so close to his body, she almost suffocated. Schuyler sighed and closed her eyes trying to sleep. It was almost time to go to Dr. Kat's, but she didn't want to. She wanted to spend the whole day with her love and forget about everything else. Wolfgang, Pin, Mimi and everyone in the earth that weren't her and Abbadon.

She still didn't understand how she couldn't remember him but she could and it didn't bother her the least. Whatever caused it it must have been done by a great person because she was in heaven. Schuyler was so happy but she still had to get up because she had an appointment to the doctor.

Schuyler removed her arms from his waist and tried to move but that just made him even more pushy and brought her back. She had to get ready. Schuyler tried again this time taking his arm away from her waist and shoulders. It took a couple minutes and very small tiny movements but she was finally able to get free. Not that she wanted to but there was a doctor to think about and she didn't want her mom to yell at her.

The bathroom was as clean and tidy as ever. Schuyler went over to the sink and brushed her hair and teeth and put on a little bit of make-up, after a short shower. She then combed her hair while looking at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes that should have been looking at her were hazel and definitely not hers. Her black hair became blond and her whole face changed. She was no longer looking at herself, she was looking at someone she felt like she recognized but she wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Hello Schuyler. Never thought I would see your morning face but there is a first for everything." The blond said. Her hair then turned brown, then red and then back to a blond color.

"Do I really have to ask how you know me?" Schuyler didn't want to appear scared but she was, and she didn't like it.

"No."

"You aren't even going to tell me how you know me?" Schuyler already knew the answer to that before the blond said anything.

"No. But I am going to ask how you're feeling today." Smiling wasn't really the blonds best feature.

Schuyler didn't want to play this game of cat and mouse but she didn't want to act like a child either (which she was). "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no particular reason." She said. "Good-bye now, until we meet again." The blond then disappeared and Schuyler was looking at her blank face. She couldn't believe that that had just happened.

Dizziness suddenly took over and Schuyler fell to the tiled floor. Her head was pounding and she felt like she wanted to puke. Then just as it had come it ended. Schuyler was back to normal. She got up, cleaned herself up again and went to her room.

_What the hell! _There in the middle of the bed was her brother, without a shirt! Schuyler couldn't believe her eyes, how had he gotten there? He wasn't there when she woke up. A million things were running through Schuyler's mind and the only way she could have them answered was if Jack was awake.

She took a pen near her desk and went over to him. Using her hands wasn't the hottest idea since no one ever knew how Jack would react when someone tried to wake him. He had pushed her once when he was going to be late for lacrosse practice and she was the only one at home to wake him up.

Poking him after what seemed like forever, woke him up. His eyes looked darker than usual, and when he looked at her they began to shine. He smiled while getting up out of bed. He yawned (like a cat) and stretched.

"What… are you doing in my bed?" Schuyler asked putting her hands in her hips.

Jack looked confused to say the least. It looked like a million emotions were running through him. "What are you talking about?" He didn't seem happy anymore. "Is this some type of joke?"

"Joke? Look Jack your in my bed and I'm just asking why. You have your own room and your own bed, so you don't have to come to mine. Plus aren't we a little old to be sharing a bed." He just stared at her.

He got out of bed and waked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. _Ouch._ Green eyes were looking into hers, for what seemed like a second there was something dark behind them. They just stared at each other until Schuyler couldn't take it anymore.

Out of nowhere Jack looked like he was about to cry, his eyes let out a single tear in each eye. Schuyler had never seen her brother act like this, it baffled and scared her. Jack mover closer and buried his head in her hair. Schuyler couldn't move, and not only because she was shocked but because Jack had a very good hold on her.

She softly heard him whisper _why_ to himself. It broke her heart to see him like this. She didn't even know why he was reacting like this but she guessed that asking was probably not the hottest idea. She wondered if he had broken up with Pin. Or maybe was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing. That wasn't very likely though because as far as she knew Jack didn't get drunk, so that just left Pin and about a million other things.

Jack let go and sat down on the bed with his hands in his head. His shoulders were shaking and Schuyler thought he was crying before he stared to laugh. It was a heart wrenching laugh. It went in her bones and then out again. It was frightening and lonely at the same time.

"Jack?" She asked. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her and said. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He got up off the bed and walked over to the door and stopped. He opened the door and then glanced at her.

"I finally thought that…" He shook his head and looked up at the sky. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"You thought what?" Schuyler wanted to know, she was concerned about him.

His green eyes were fixated on her. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." And with that he left the room and Schuyler wouldn't see him for the rest of the day.

Schuyler didn't know what to think of what had just happened. While she was fixing the bed she saw that there were blue spots all over and now that she thought about it they had also been all over Jack. _What happened last night? _She wanted to know so badly but asking him was the last thing that she thought Jack could have handled.

The ride to the doctor was terrible. Not only did she feel dizzy she was worried about Jack. She had tried to stop thinking about him but she couldn't. He was imprinted on her mind. And for the oddest reason she felt like they were closer then ever, and that she didn't want to be apart from him. Where those strange feelings had come form she did not know.

Schuyler already missed him like no one else. She just concluded that it was what had happened that morning but somewhere deep down inside she knew that it was more than that. Something really bad and wonderful had happened but she did not know what. Schuyler sighed and tried not to let tears come out, and they really wanted to.

Her mother noticed this and asked. "What's wrong honey?"

"Mom…I…I don't know. I feel miserable." Schuyler softly trembled.

"What? Are you ok, did something happen?" Her mom became more panicked as the seconds dragged by.

Schuyler sighed "Jack was in my bed this morning and I hadn't seen him there when I woke up and I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't say."

Her mom just stared at her. Did she thing that maybe her daughter was insane. Schuyler hopped not. "That's unlike him. Was something wrong?"

"I don't know. But the weird thing is that there was all this blue ink in my bed and on Jack."

"Blue ink? Oh dear!" She looked at Schuyler and smiled while saying." Don't worry about it, I'll talk to Jack."

"Ok." Schuyler's answer was barely above a whisper.

"Don't look so sad, ok so me and your father have good news." Schuyler knew her mom was trying to change the subject.

"Your not pregnant are you?"

Allegra looked a little shocked. "No, of course not. Where did you get that from?"

"Well when parents say 'Your dad and I have something to tell you' people usually suspect that they are getting a younger brother or sister."

"You don't have to worry about that because I am not pregnant. The thing that I was going to tell you is that we are going to take a family trip to Barcelona." Allegra sounded ecstatic but Schuyler noticed also somewhat frightened.

"Why?"

"Why not. We want a family trip and we are getting one and that is the end of that."

"Ok."

Schuyler didn't even notice when they arrived at the hospital. She didn't remember walking to Dr. Kat's office or sitting down so the doctor could examine her. The whole time she had just thought of Jack and going back to talk to him.

She vaguely remembered her mom and the doctor talking and sounding very worried. She hadn't paid attention until she heard Jack's name. She was fully awake now.

"What about Jack?"

Her mom looked up at her startled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Schuyler was suddenly mad. How could people not expect her to be worried, this was Jack they were talking about, her brother. If there was something wrong with him then she had to know. She _had_ a right to know.

The doctor decided to intervene. "Schuyler honey, there is nothing wrong with Jack. We were just saying that he hadn't come her in a while and it was time for him to make an appointment. Nothing more, nothing less so calm down a little and stop being so jumpy."

_Stop being so jumpy_, Schuyler mocked her in her brain. Allegra sighed at her daughters behavior.

"Schuyler that's enough." Allegra got up. "We are done here. Thank you for everything Kat. It's always a pleasure." She and the doctor shook hands and then Schuyler and Allegra were on their way home.

When Schuyler was in her room (after checking Jacks-he wasn't there.) she got a phone call from Wolfgang. _What now. _For the very first time in a long time she was irritated that Wolfgang was calling her. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him.

So instead of answering her boyfriends call, she ignored it. Schuyler felt dizzy again and went to bed exhausted. Before she knew it she was fast asleep on top of new bed sheets. The last thing she thought of before sleep took over was Jack.

**Love-**

**I and E**


	16. Chapter 16

**~This chapter explain what happened with Schuyler and why. And the rest of the chapter is with Jack. Sorry it took so long, getting sick is a b****. And thank you to MANDERS21 for helping me with the uploading process. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Don't want to remember

~ "Why did you do it?" Acacia asked the person in front of her.

He shook his head and the corner of his lips turned up. "He had it coming all this time."

"Why would that be?"

"He irritates me, I cant stand him and his cocky attitude. I wanted to make him suffer." He said. "I'm sure you can understand .…my bad I have learned that you now go by Mistress Acacia."

Acacia couldn't help grinding her teeth in frustration. "And you would be right. So know your place human. Now what did Jack Force really do to you."

"Jack Force." The human said at like acid entered his mouth. "I never liked him, and I wanted him to suffer. He has had it too good for too long. First Azrael and now Schuyler."

"Now speaking of Schuyler what did you do to her?" Acacia was getting impatient but she couldn't do anything to the human since he was under _his_ protection.

The human really wanted to keep it a secret, Acacia could tell, but he had no choice but to tell her. _He_ would want to know what was going on the outside world so they could begin.

"Gave her this drink that had a spell on it produced by witches."

"And what exactly does this spell do?" She asked impatiently.

The human sighed. "It makes it impossible for her to get her memories back. No matter what." He looked satisfied and pleased with himself.

"I see. Well it backfired on you, _buddy._"

The human seemed startled when she said this. Finally, she had the upper hand in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" His eyes widening in fear.

"I talked to her briefly some time ago and she wasn't surprised to see me. Plus I sensed that she became a familiar."

The humans eyes were unnaturally wide.

"That's not possible. The witch promised results…the bitch, she lied to me. She will pay for this. How could it not have worked, she will regret this dearly."

"You really trust a witch?" She asked, amused.

"I didn't know…..Damn it." He growled hitting the table with his fists. "So she remembers now, and is his familiar?"

"I never said it didn't work, I just said it backfired on you. Your intentions were to make Jack Force suffer by not making it possible for Schuyler Force to remember her past or that she is a Blue Blood, and that resulted in her being his familiar but in the end it was all unnecessary. Furthermore, we have not seen them since the time I saw her in the mirror so we do not know if it worked or if it was just a side effect…'

"Yeah…._Yeah_." The human interrupted but she ignored him.

"And if it really did work she will be obsessed with her _brother _and it may cause her to get some mental problems. Being in love with your own brother and wanting him is not natural in the human world so your idea may have possibly worked but not in the way you expected or desired. We are yet to see the results."

And with that Acacia got up and left leaving the human happy and triumphant. She hated people like him the most and hoped that he got what he deserved. ~

Jack wasn't feeling to good. Not that he was sick or tired by any means but his heart was broken. And the person causing this heartache was non other than Schuyler Force.

Just thinking her name or seeing her around the house (which he had tried to avoid her by any means) made his heart clench in desire. Ever since their night together…. No he would not go back there, he wouldn't suffer for what could've been. It wasn't worth it. He still wondered what made her remem…enough, he didn't want to think about it.

So instead he opened his plane window (small, and oval egg-like) and peered outside. The clouds were puffy and looked like little mountains made by cotton balls. He wondered if he got out of the plane and jumped on the clouds if he would be able to feel them. Of course Jack knew that that was impossible since clouds were made of water but he still wanted to try it.

He pushed his desire aside (He could fly in the sky and try it later) and just looked outside at the world. The sky had a trace of pink on it, being reflected on the clouds. Jack looked down and saw only the dark blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Jack sighed and closed the window. He would have plenty of time to look out of the window since they had hours until their final destination.

He still thought his parents were insane for taking them to Barcelona in the middle of the first semester. And why Barcelona? There were a bunch of other better places to have chosen from but they chose that. Well no matter, he was going to try to enjoy himself and not think about Schuyler.

Which speaking of was sitting right next to him at that very moment. He didn't want to turn his head and look but his will failed and he looked at her for what felt like and eternity.

Her beautiful face looking at his made Jack almost lose all sense of the world and attack her. Jack wanted her so badly that it was hurting him, and he didn't want that for himself or Schuyler. She looked eager and scared to talk to him at the same time.

And that was expected since he had made her his familiar. A mistake that he was now paying dearly, and he hated it. No, he loved that they were connected but not in that way and not at this difficult time.

"Jack." Schuyler said his name timidly.

Jacks heart pounded in his chest. His breath picked up speed and his hands had nothing to do. Just hearing her sweet voice made him long for her.

"Yes?" He asked indifferently.

"Are you mad at me?" She began to fiddle with her shirt, a bad habit that she had recently begun to get.

"Of course not." Jack knew that he must have looked like he was mad at her when he was ignoring her but he had to play like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Why would you think that?"

She looked even more nervous now.

"Well I.. You have been avoiding me lately and I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me or anything."

"I have not been avoiding you." He said lightly so he wouldn't scare her.

"Have too." She said stubbornly.

Jack turned to her so they would be facing each other.

"Schuyler, honey, I have not been avoiding you. I have been preoccupied with school and sports. I'm sorry if it looked like that but I couldn't have done anything differently."

"You swear your telling the truth?" She was still skeptical.

"I swear on my life that I am not lying to you. Now stop worrying and have fun, we are going to Span as a family."

_I wish it was just you and me. _Jack thought he heard her say that, but he wasn't sure. It was too quiet to be.

"Enjoy this." Jack told her.

"I will try." Schuyler bend over and lightly kissed him on the cheek and then realized what she had done. She was speechless and scared, and not to deal with it she left and hurried to her seat.

Jack himself was speechless, and he was now convinced that making Schuyler his familiar out of temptation was the worst thing that could have possibly happened.

Barcelona had warm weather that day, to Jacks surprise. He would have thought that it would cool like New York. The hotel that they were staying at was surprisingly good looking. He had never really been a fan of Spain but that was in the past.

He entered his room and noticed that instead of one bed like there was supposed to be, there were two. And his question was answered when Schuyler came in the room after him. They looked startled to realize that they would be sharing a room with beds not too far apart from each other. What where his parents thinking?

Schuyler and Jack put their clothes in the their own closets without uttering a word to each other. They got out of the room and walked across the yellow hallway to enter their room.

Their parents were sitting on the bed talking to each other. They looked up at their kids in unison a bit startled that Jack or Schuyler hadn't even knocked. They both got up and walked over to their children.

"What is it?" Charles asked almost impatiently.

"What do you mean what is it. Why are Schuyler and I sharing a room together?" Jack was so pissed he didn't even care if he was sounding rude or not.

"Why wouldn't you? Isn't that what you wanted?" Jack knew her mother didn't understand what he was going through and it made him frustrated. Why couldn't anyone understand?

"Of course not, I'm not a child anymore mother, I need my own room and privacy."

"Well we are sorry but it's already too late to change the rooming arrangement. And it would cost a fortune." His father said matter-of-factly. Jack knew it would cost nothing but he still said what he said.

"All you think about is money isn't it."

Jack turned around and stalked out of the room ignoring his _families_ shock and disbelief that he would talk like that to them.

Without even knowing it Jack had walked a couple of blocks and Schuyler was still trailing behind him ever since he left the hotel. He couldn't take it anymore and turned around and grabbed Schuyler's shoulders.

"Go back."

"I don't want to."

"Leave me alone. I want to be left alone to think, don't you understand that?" Jack asked her.

"Jack, your hurting me."

He let go of her and apologized but still insisted that she left and went back to the hotel where it was safe. The last thing Jack needed was to worry himself to death for her safety.

Three guys passed them and whistled at Schuyler. Jack glared at them and told them to shove it. The men (19 at most) glared at Jack and started to swear things in Spanish that would not be repeated. They left still grumpy from the encounter with the American.

Once Jack felt and knew for sure that the men were in their car and driving away from the two of them he told Schuyler to go back.

"But I don't want to." She said. It hurt him to the soul to hear her like this. He didn't want her to suffer for his selfish deed.

Jack not knowing what else to do used the glom (again) on her and made her go back to the hotel. Once she was out of sight Jack sat by a bench putting his head in his hands he breathed in slowly to calm his nerves.

He didn't want to be a jackass to Schuyler but he couldn't help but blame her a little for their little episode and then the next day. Logic just wasn't seeping into his brain lately, his emotions were too powerful. Finally after someone time he decided to go back to the hotel to make sure Schuyler got there safely. What was the thinking letting her walk back, in Spain, somewhere that she has never been before, by herself.

Jack got out of his green bench and started for the hotel and Schuyler.

**Love-**

**I and E**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I shouldn't be feeling this way.

The bed was uncomfortable. The blankets felt like they were made by some cheep fabric that was meant to look expensive. The other thing that made the bed so uncomfortable was that her brother was right next to her, sleeping softly to a dreamless sleep. For some reason using the word _brother_ when referring to Jack felt wrong. That wrongness made her feel dirty and sick.

Wrong. What was wrong with her. Ever since that night she hadn't felt like herself. Schuyler found herself thinking more and more about Jack instead of Wolfgang. Speaking of which, she hadn't talked to him in a while. She still loved Wolfgang but it didn't feel like it used to. Maybe she was finally getting over him. Or maybe she was just going crazy.

Not being able to take the heat anymore, Schuyler threw away the blankets and went over to the window. Slowly and quietly so she wouldn't wake Jack up, she opened the window. Cool breeze rushed in to fill the room as soon as the window was open. Schuyler closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath to calm herself. She stayed there for a couple of minutes and went back to bed, keeping the window open.

She lay down facing Jack's back. Suddenly she got a strange sensation that she knew that back better than she thought she did, the feel of it, the heat, the muscles, the skin. Everything. But as soon as it came it was gone and Schuyler couldn't recall it. But one thing that Schuyler knew and would never forget is that she shouldn't be having these sort of feelings for her brother, it's wrong and inhumane. And no one would understand.

Breakfast was pretty normal considering they were in Spain. She had a bacon and cheese omelet with tea or coffee on the side. Since Schuyler was addicted to coffee she found tea strangely gross and flavorless. When she had woken up she had discovered that Jack had long since been awake and dressed up. They went inside their parents bedroom and found a note by the bed.

_Jack and Sky-_

_We cant be with you today. Your father and I have things to take care of._

_There is a credit card next to this note so please use it for whatever you need._

_We will most likely see the two of you for dinner tonight._

_Have fun._

_Love- Mom_

Schuyler wondered what sort of business they had to take care of. Plus wasn't this supposed to be a family trip not leave-your-kids-behind-for-business vacation. There was definitely something strange about her parents but Schuyler didn't have time to think about it. She was going to spend a whole day alone with Jack.

Once breakfast was over Schuyler went up to her room and found Jack looking out the window. Just looking at him made her feelings go into turmoil.

"What are we going to do today?" Jack asked.

"Whatever you want."

"That helps a lot. Do you just want to stay in and watch a movie?" He asked, still having his back to her.

"No." Schuyler said. She went over to him and took the spot beside him. "It's warm so I want to go to the beach."

"Did you bring a bathing suite with you?" He briefly glanced her way.

"No."

"Well mom and dad did give us that credit card and said to use it so are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Shopping." Schuyler said, smiling slightly.

"Bingo."

They left soon after that, grabbing the credit card along the way. Schuyler suggested that they take a map so they would be able to find the shops easier but it looked like they didn't need one since Jack was able to find a clothing store quite fast. Jack being a gentlemen opened the door first and beckoned for her to go in first using his had as a gesture to indicate she do so.

Right as soon as Schuyler went in there were workers all over her, asking her what she wanted and if she was looking for some specific type of bathing suite or bikini. Just as fast as they got to Schuyler they went to Jack asking him the same questions.

They were taken to a changing room where a stylist was bringing out clothes for Schuyler to try on. Jack sat in the waiting area with mirrors all around him so Schuyler would be able to see the clothes from all sides.

The first thing that Schuyler put on was a thigh length dress that was decorated with orange flowers. The dress itself was green with a one shoulder strap going over her left shoulder.

She went out and looked at herself in the mirrors.

"What do you think?" She asked Jack. Desperately craving his attention. _What's wrong with me, this is not normal, _she thought.

Jack looked at her from head to toe and shoot his head. That little gesture made Schuyler want to rip the dress off and throw it away so he wouldn't have to see her in it.

She quickly went back behind the curtain and pulled the dress off and putting it on the side where she wouldn't have to look at it. She tried on a couple more short dressed but didn't think they were worth Jack seeing.

Finally getting sick of putting on one dress after another she went for the bikini. It had blue and black graffiti on the top, which would have to be tied on the back and on the neck because it was being held by strings. The bottom were short shorts that just barely covered her bottom, it included a belt that hung on the side.

Schuyler went out just as Jack said.

"What took you so long?" But stopped just as soon as he saw her. His eyes got a fraction bigger but Schuyler wasn't certain. He looked away.

"I didn't like any of the dresses, they were… not worth seeing." She didn't want to tell him that they weren't good enough for him. Schuyler knew that she shouldn't even care about what he thought but she did and it made her nervous when he looked at her.

"So what do you think?" She timidly asked.

"It's not bad."

"Not bad? Does that mean I look bad in it?" Without meaning to, his words stung her heart. And it was painful.

"You don't look bad. You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you. It looks fine."

"But its not the same as saying it looks great." She whispered and went back to change.

Schuyler could feel tears trying to get out but she held her head up and pushed the tears away. Why was she getting so emotional anyway? His opinion never hurt her this bad before. Now Schuyler really knew that there was something strange happening to her and her heart.

The next outfit that she tried on was a one piece with the sides missing. The back was gone except where the bottom began. It was a deep crimson color that made her flushed cheeks come even more out. There was a silver brooch in a shape of a rose just above her hips and just below her breasts. It held the outfit together and it looked beautiful. Schuyler looked at herself and smiled, red was one of Jack's favorite colors.

She got out feeling confident and looked Jack right in the eyes. Jack looked at the outfit and frowned. Schuyler's heart began to pick up.

"You don't like it?"

"Would you want to me to lie?" He asked still frowning.

"So it that no?" Schuyler sometimes got confused with what Jack said. He would say something and shake his head when she didn't respond or understand. It began when he turned 15. It seemed that everything took off when Jack turned 15.

"Afraid not. It's not you." He said simply, refusing to comment any further.

"I have more if the young lady wishes to try any more on." The young employee said.

"Yes please"

"Lovely. If you will excuse me for one minute, while I go and find something that the gentleman will enjoy looking at." Before Schuyler could reply to the last comment, the man took off.

Jack and Schuyler sat in an uncomfortable silence until Jack broke it by sighing.

"It would have been easier if we had just stayed inside today." He still refused to look at her with that outfit on. It made Schuyler's stomach quench in sadness.

"Probably."

Jack smiled and added. "We used to have so much fun back then, just being together and listening to music."

"Music?" Schuyler couldn't remember them ever listening to music together.

"Yes. It was so relaxing. I used to feel so free."

_Free? _What was he talking about?

"Free from what?" Schuyler was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Mi… From my responsibilities. From my duty…my curse." He said heatedly.

"Are you feeling ok Jack?"

He finally looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yes, my dear, I feel just fine. Just recalling some memories, nothing more."

"Are you sure? Because I don't remember ever listening to music with you."

Jack frowned and for a fraction of a second looked confused at her words.

"We were younger. It was a long time ago, so you probably don't remember."

"If we were as young as you say we were then what were you talking about when you said you were free from your responsibilities. What sort of responsibilities could a child have?"

Jack's frown deepened but was excused from answering since the young man was back with another load of clothes. Schuyler didn't hate anyone as much as she did the young man at the moment for choosing the worst time to interrupt their conversation.

Schuyler tried on multiple clothes but didn't really pay attention to them since her mind was on Jack and what they were talking about before being rudely interrupted. What struck her most was when he said the curse. What curse? Why would a child think like that?

Once they were done Schuyler and Jack headed for the hotel room. Jack had the key and opened the door. Schuyler went in first and almost dropped her bags when she saw someone sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep her voice even and kind.

"Not even a hello?" He asked.

"What the hell." Jack said behind her, his body so close to hers that she could feel heat coming off of him and it distracted her.

"You too? Well then I'll begin, Hi guys." Wolfgang got up and walked over to Schuyler giving her a big hug.

He let go of her and gave Schuyler a quick kiss on the cheek. Heat spread throughout her body. Whether because of embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell the difference.

"Hi Wolfgang." She said still keeping her voice in check. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude but what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to visit Spain. Very beautiful may I add, and warm. I hope we can go to the out together before the cold starts kicking in."

"You just wanted to visit Spain?" Jack said. "And you really expect me to believe that?"

Wolfgang looked passed Schuyler at Jack. "Whether you believe me or not is not important to me. All I care is what Schuyler thinks."

Before he would continue Schuyler added. "Thank you but I really want to know what your doing here Gang."

"I miss my girlfriend and what better way to get rid of it then visiting her on her family vacation." Schuyler noticed her put a lot of emphasis on family.

"I'm grateful." She lightly said going over to him and giving him a small embrace. "And I'm really happy to see you." She quickly added.

"Me too."

Wolfgang began to lower his head towards hers their lips almost meeting but was interrupted when Jack began to clear his throat. Schuyler let go of her boyfriend quickly and felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"So when do we go to the beach?" Wolfgang happily asked.

**I and E**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Forgotten memory

The beach was only mere minutes away and Jack wished it would never come. He could hear the seagulls circling above the water waiting to catch their pray. Jack wished he could catch his pray_ Wolfgang. He hated the man. The smell of the water drifted ever closer. Once the car got at the curb Jack, Schuyler and Wolfgang got out.

Jack told the man to wait there until they were done and he would get paid triple the amount that he would get in a single days work. The man was happy to comply. The sand was hot when it touched his flesh. There were people everywhere not afraid to show their bodies. They walked a while more until Jack picked a spot where they could rest.

Jack put up the beach umbrella and Schuyler laid down the sheets while Wolfgang was staring at the girls. What the hell did he thing he was doing, he was supposed to be dating Schuyler which meant he couldn't look at any other girls. Jack's hatred engulfed his vision.

When they were all done, and by that Jack meant him and Schuyler, the trio was finally able to relax. Out of nowhere Schuyler began to remove her dress. Before it went above her chest Jack grabbed her arm and pulled the dress down.

"What do you think your doing?" He growled.

Schuyler looked at him, confused. "Getting undressed. It's hot with this thing on."

"In public?"

Schuyler's eyes became dark blue slits and then back to normal. "Where else?"

"In a changing room, where do you think." Jack saw from the corner of his eye, men staring at her.

"Well find me one and I'll do it, what's the big deal anyway, I have always changed like this."

Jack was taken aback. What was he supposed to answer to that. That he was driven crazy out of jealousy that other man had a chance to look at her body? That he wanted only himself to be able to see her like that? That if she removed her dress he wouldn't be able to control himself? That his love for her was driving him insane? No of course not, so instead he said.

"You're a lady, so behave like one."

Schuyler turned her head to the side to peer at him. Those blue eyes of her appearing as if she could see through him and his lies.

"Get over it." And she removed her dress in a swift movement.

Jack couldn't help but stare at her perfect body with that red monokini on. The rose looked so delicate. If he removed it…Well you get the idea. Suddenly Jack realized what he was doing and looked away. He was supposed to be her brother not her lover. For now at least.

"Come on babe, lets go in the water. I'm getting bored waiting around." Wolfgang grabbed Schuyler by the waist and began to drag her to the beach. Jack wished he could grab him by the throat and drag his body in the water too. But for different reasons.

Had he become more viscous this cycle? He kept thinking about killing the human more and more often, so Jack guessed he probably had. Jack sat on the sand and watched Schuyler get thigh high in the water.

Wolfgang said something that made Schuyler laugh and threw water at him, beginning the game. By the time they were finished Schuyler was soaking wet and so was the human. Jack felt sick to him stomach.

He got up and started for his beloved. Women walked passed him and winked. Two even being daring enough to approach and greet him.

"Hi there. And where would you be from?" The first asked in a thick Spanish accent.

"New York City." He said not bothering to say any more than necessary.

"And what are you doing here?" Jack thought she was a little too nosey in other peoples business.

"Vacation. And you?" He asked smiling. But inside Jack wanted to escape her and go to those blue eyes that were staring at him at that very moment.

Jack tilted his head and met them. Schuyler quickly turned away with a frown on her face. Jack knew that look, jealousy. He smiled despite himself.

"Just wanted to get a tan." He vaguely heard the thick accent say. Jack contemplated if he should just leave the woman and run to Schuyler's side.

Jack looked at the Spaniard again and smiled. Her face took in a deep shade of crimson. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My _sister _is waiting for me." He then stepped aside and walked past the women. He saw them run to their friends and started talked about what just happened.

The water was colder than he expected. Well It was fall after all so what was to be expected. He got deeper and deeper until his waist was covered. And then her heard screams. He looked around to see what was going on when he realized that Schuyler was nowhere to be found. Jack's heart sank. He took a deep breath and went under. He began to swim where he had last seen her. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

Not being to hold his breath any longer Jack went up and took a big breath again. The water was dark and it was hard for him to see much. Jack swam and swam but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Part of Jack wanted to give up search but he kicked that part aside and told himself he would rather die then allow anything to happen to Schuyler. He would never be able to forgive himself. And before he went up for another breath he saw a hand being dragged down. He swam toward it begging to god it was Schuyler and that she was all right.

Jack's lungs began to burn with the desire to breath in oxygen, but he didn't care. If he had to die saving Schuyler then so be it. Pushing himself as hard as he could he grabbed the had and pulled the body up towards him. He began to swim harder and finally reached the surface.

Schuyler's limb body was floating in the water. Her body was freezing. The waves helped him go to the beach faster. Jack put one hand under her legs and another cupped her shoulders. He lay her numb down and checked for a breath. People began to circle around them but he hardly cared. His mind was focused on Schuyler.

He put his ear close to her mouth but nothing tickled his ear. CPR was the only thing that Jack knew how to do so he did. He covered her nose and pushed her head back and opened her mouth using his palm. Her lips were turning more purple by the minute so Jack had no time to waste.

By the time that he heard coughing it had felt like a lifetime. Schuyler's eyes opened and she coughed out water. Jack was holding her by the shoulders still worried out of his mind. When she stopped and began to breath normally again, her lips here back to their normal color but she still looked shaken up. She looked up at him and if hadn't seen her lips move he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Jack."

"What were you thinking." He whispered an incoherent sound and buried his head in her shoulder. Jack hugged her even tighter to the point of breakage.

Schuyler used her free hand to pull him closer to her. She noticed that he was shaking. The poor thing.

Jack felt the hug. He was so relived that he thought he would die. He didn't want to but he finally let go of her. People began to disperse once they were confident that everything was all right. Jack not wanting to let go of her anytime soon picked Schuyler up, putting his other free hand under her knees.

Jack could feel her tremble and brought her body ever closer to his to keep her warm. Schuyler sighed. Jack started to the car when he saw someone running towards them. Wolfgang stopped and tried to catch his breath. Once he was able to breathe normally he went closer to Schuyler but Jack stepped back and glared at the mortal.

"And where have you been exactly." Jack could have ripped the human apart if there weren't so many people about.

"I." Wolfgang took in a deep breath. "I got a call from my parents and there is no reception here so I had to go and find one."

He looked at Schuyler and frowned. His hand went up but once he saw the look on Jack's face immediately lowered it and looked down.

"What happened? I heard a commotion but my parents wouldn't let me hang up." He looked at Schuyler again and his face looked pained. "Is she ok?"

Jack looked down at his beloved. "She's just sleeping." He said tenderly and wiped away someone loose hair on her cheek. She looked so delicate, so breakable. If he hadn't been there on time would she be alive at the moment? Jack banished those thoughts. He would have saved her no matter what, if he had to wrestle an alligator to save her he would. But there were none of those here so he wouldn't have to do that.

He smiled down at her and brought her body closer to his. She was still cold, and he didn't want to stay at that damned beach any longer. He started for the car and now knew that he officially couldn't stand Spain. It only brought back luck.

Wolfgang hurried to catch up.

"What happened Jack?" Jack thought of him as an annoying fly buzzing in his ear.

"She almost drowned you fool." Jack spat at him. "What a great boyfriend you turned out to be."

Wolfgang frowned. "I told you I had to talk-" Jack turned around and put his face as close at he could stand to the human.

"I don't want to hear excuses, you hear me. There is no excuse for you leaving her alone and not being able to hang up on your parents when you knew something was wrong. If something had happened to her I would have held you responsible and you would have to have paid it with your own life. Now why don't you just go back to New York so we can be in peace. And stop asking question your going to wake her up." Jack turned around and got in the car- without Wolfgang.

Jack impatiently waited for the water to fill the bathtub. Finally he just decided it was enough. He had to get Schuyler in the water or she would get sick. He went over to where she lay and put his hand in her forehead. There was a slight fever but he knew that if he treated it there was no need to worry over it. Jack picked her up and took her over to the bathroom, just across the room. He checked that the water wasn't too warm and placed Schuyler inside. Without thinking it over or caring he took of her monokini. He went in himself so it would be easier to wash her hair.

Her hair felt silky smooth to the touch. He picked up a bowl that he had found around he filled it with water and washed out the soap. He began to condition it when he heard someone open the door and hurry around the room and finally open the bathroom door.

Allegra opened the door and her mouth dropped. She rubbed her eyes because she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Jack!" She screamed. "What are you doing to Schuyler?" She hurried to get a towel.

"It's not what it looks like. She's getting a fever so I had to give her a bath." He calmly said. But nothing he could say would calm her down. Jack sighed.

"Get out of there." Allegra ordered. "Right this minute young man."

Jack got up while Allegra began to cover her unconscious daughter. He got out of the bath and took a towel that Allegra had put down on the side of the sink just for him. She looked up at him and gave out a sigh.

"At least your not naked too." She shook her head and concentrated on Schuyler again. "Why would you even remove her clothes?"

"I wouldn't be able to wash her body if she had clothes on, now could I." He said matter-of-factley.

Allegra was taken aback. She shook her head yet again and sighed. She looked at Jack in the eyes and he could see everything that she was feeling.

"You know better than anyone not to do something without asking first, Abbadon." She began to remove the conditioner out of Schuyler hair. "What you did was thoughtful but very inappropriate."

"I wont apologize for wanting the keep her safe." Jack said coldly.

Even if he couldn't see her face Jack knew that she was smiling. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked her.

"Wolfgang called." She said simply.

"And?"

"And, he said to come over because something had happened to Schuyler." She began to wash Schuyler's body.

"And you believed him?"

"The poor thing sounded terrified and distraught. Someone only sounds like that when something actually happens."

Jack frowned at her. Using his index fingers he rubbed his temples. It had been such a long day that he was realizing how tired he actually was.

"What did happen Jack?" She asked since Jack didn't reply.

"She almost drowned. And that human was no where to be found, something about getting a call from his parents."

"Well at least you were able to save her in time. Thank you." Allegra began to shake with the thought of living without her daughter.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. She more than any of us deserves to live a long and happy life." He said truthfully.

"Yes I know."

"Where have you and dad been all this time anyway?" He asked.

Allegra, Jack noticed, was startled by the question. "We told you, we had some business to take care of." Jack knew she wouldn't budge to tell him more but he wouldn't stop.

"What sort of business?" Allegra began to pull Schuyler out of the water and gestured for Jack to get her another towel.

He went over to the cabinet and pulled out a couple, not knowing how much was needed. He handed them over to Allegra and looked down at Schuyler. He color seemed to have returned and she seemed much better. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Jack when he saw that she was fine and healthy.

"Take a shower." Allegra said, taking the towels and Schuyler with her to the bedroom. "I don't want you out of here until your clean. Drain the water first." She closed the door behind her.

Jack sat on the floor while he saw the water drain away. He couldn't help but think about Schuyler. He was so glad she was safe that he could laugh out of happiness. The only thing that really bothered him was Wolfgang. For some reason he didn't believe that he had left to talk to his parents. And why did he leave just as Schuyler began to drown?

What did cause Schuyler to almost drown? Jack knew that she was a great swimmer since they had been taught together and once in a blue moon she was able to win when they had their races.

_Jack was swimming as fast as he could. The pool was the biggest thing he had ever seen, it was massive. He pushed his head up so he would be able to breathe, or else he would drown. He saw the body of his sister touch the wall and flit around so she would be able to swim the other way. _

_Jack began to swim harder. There was no way he was going to let a girl, let alone his sister, beat him. He always won and he liked it that way. Jack using his small feet, flipped under the water so he could swim home. He turned his body and swam as fast as he could._

_He finally reached the other side and looked up. There above him, stood a victorious Schuyler. Her arms folded and smirked. Jack had lost and he didn't like it. There was only one thing that would make him feel better. He extended his hand so Schuyler could help pull him up._

_Schuyler grabbed his hand and instead of pulling him up she got pulled down. She hit the pool and went under. Jack began to laugh, that's what she got for winning. But soon he stopped when he discovered that Schuyler wasn't getting out. He began to panic and went under. He saw her float at the bottom of the pool and swam towards her. Jack took her by the shoulders and pulled her up._

_He hit the surface and took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart. He looked back at Schuyler and began to panic yet again when she wasn't moving. He went close to her and began to shake her._

"_Schuyler." Nothing. "Schuyler, come on this isn't funny." She still wouldn't move. _

_Jack felt tears come out of his eyes and then he heard a laugh. He looked up and saw Schuyler looking at him and laughing. She soon had to hold her stomach. Jack frowned and began to get more mad by the minute. Using his hands he threw water at her face._

"_Hey!" Schuyler said, still slightly laughing. "What was that for?" _

_Jack folded his arms across his chest and turned his back towards her. Schuyler began to laugh even more then. Did she think pretending to drown was funny?_

"_Aww Blackjack I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said and hugged him._

"_Yeah right." Jack said, ignoring her._

"_I really am sorry. Truce?" _

_Jack turned around and shook her hand. "Truce." She smiled then. When their hands separated Schuyler sprayed water at his face. Jack used his left hand to cover his face. "Hey no fair, I wasn't ready." He said._

"_You always have to be prepared, Jack." She laughed. Then they began to play, until their tutor stopped them. _

Jack chuckled when he recalled the memory.

**Sorry for the super late update. But the good news is that now that I'm out of school I will have a lot more free time to write the story and update much quicker. Thank you for reading this story, it really means a lot. **

**I and E**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Can we talk?

"And how are you feeling Jack?" Dr. Kat asked while checking for his blood pressure.

"Fine." Jack said.

In fact Jack was not feeling fine. Not to the least. It had been a few months since they had come back from Barcelona, and things were not getting any better. He suspected that his parents were hiding something…something important but they wouldn't say what. He had countless times tried to confront them but nothing that Jack did had any effect. Allegra and Charles wouldn't reveal anything. It was like trying to open a locked box with a lost key. It was useless and it made Jack want to find out even more.

"Well it seems that your blood pressure is normal. And your eyes dilate normally so we are good there as well." She said while putting her things away.

"Can I leave now?" Jack asked, somewhat impatiently.

He hadn't wanted to go to the doctor but his parents had insisted and the hospital had called dozens of times to remind him that he had to go and get a checkup. These people never gave up. At first he had ignored it but once his parents made up their minds that he had to go, well he had to go. That was the end of that.

The doctor looked back at him and beckoned for him to sit back down. Jack didn't have time for this, he had something important that he had to do and time was ticking away while he was in a hospital for no reason. He had to end whatever she wanted to tell him quickly. Jack couldn't miss this chance, he had to go. It was today or never.

"Jack." The doctor said pulling a blue chair in front of him. She slowly sat down, and yawned.

"You need your sleep doctor. Its important for your health, and if you weren't here what would us Blue Bloods do without you."

The doctor chuckled. "No need for your sympathy Jack, I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so." Jack said not convinced but he had no time. He had to go.

"Jack…I'm worried about you. You seem tense. Is everything ok at home?" The doctor asked sincerely.

Jack wanted to tell her that life at home was unbearable. That he had to keep avoiding Schuyler because of the kiss. He still wished he hasn't taken her blood but what was done was done. No need to dwell on the past. But in Jack's case, he did dwell on his past since he could remember it. He was a fallen dark angel after all.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's the same as it had always been, me pretending to have real parents and Gabrielle and Michael pretending that I'm their real son. Same old stuff that have been happening for thousands of years."

"Jack I can see that you are not all right. There is something going on and I want to help you, that's what I went in this profession for and I'm the adult here so I want to help."

Jack looked her directly in her eyes. "My dear doctor, I thank you for what you are trying to do and I do appreciate it. It's very thoughtful of you, but I'm afraid it is not necessary. I have lived a long time and what I'm feeling right now, I have gone through more times than you can imagine… I have seen and done things that your mind cannot comprehend. Also you may look like an adult but I am older than you are by millions of years so I hope you do not forget that. I may look like a 16 year old but do not let that fool you." Jack looked at the time and frowned. "I'm afraid that I have to go now, thank you for your time and expertise."

The doctor followed Jack to the door, before he could walk out she put her hand in his wrist. Jack looked back.

"I know all that, and you are right I cant imagine what you have gone through and I hope you never have to go through it again, but if you need me I will be here for you. I think of you as a son, Jack." She let go of his wrist.

"Thank you, Patricia." Jack hadn't felt more grateful towards her than right at that moment.

Jack walked out of the hospital doors feeling somewhat happier. But until he did what he had planned he would not feel the emotion called happiness. He had to end it today or he was stuck.

Jack had planned to meet Penelope at a hotel, since she would not be happy with a restaurant. Nothing could please that woman, if he did something once he could not repeat it a second time. So now Jack Force was stuck going to a god forsaken hotel to meet the girl that he did not like at all and break up with her. In fact Jack had tried to break up with her dozens of times but she somehow got out of it before he could tell her. Texting or calling her was another option but Jack didn't do things like that.

He went inside the hotel and saw that everything was in order except for a table in the middle of the room with food and candles and Penelope sitting in her chair. She didn't look up when he opened the door or even when he sat down opposite her. Jack had not been expecting this, he had hoped that he would just meet her and break it off before anything serious was said.

That hope was flushed down the drain now, Jack had no choice but to play along until he got a chance to end it all. Penelope got up and removed the silver tops, that were covering the food. Jack had expected something fancy but in front of him stood a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic break. Jack wasn't too thrilled about the garlic bread but it the meatballs did smell good.

"Do you like it?" Penelope asked after sitting down on her chair, not bothering to ask Jack to push her chair in like she always did.

"Yes. It smells delicious. I didn't know they served pasta here."

"They don't." Penelope said rolling out her fork and knife and placing the napkin down on her lap.

"Huh?"

"I made it." She said cutting at the meatball.

Jack didn't know what to make of this. Was she up to something? No of course not, she didn't seem like the girl who thought more than what she should wear for the day, or which accessories looked the best. So her making all this surprised Jack, it was very thoughtful but that did change anything. Jack came here to end it and nothing she could do or say could change that.

Jack tried some of the spaghetti and enjoyed it. Penelope was surprisingly a good cook, or maybe she was just good at cooking this specific meal. Either way, it was delicious.

"Its great Penelope, I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't. I asked my cooks to help me prepare it. If I tried doing it myself I would have burned down my house." She laughed at her own joke. Jack joined to be polite.

"I'm sure you cant be that bad."

"Oh yes I can. When I was like five…I went over to this persons house with…my mom and she decided that we should all make cookies. Well as I just told you I cannot for the life of me cook." She took a small bit of her pasta.

"So anyway, her daughter was also there and we ended up trying to make them together. And we eventually after making a huge mess made them, although they did not look like cookies at all. By the times the cookies were done we were suffocating because by accident I had turned on the gas and we didn't smell it until it was too late." She looked down at her lap and sniffed, clasping her hands together tightly.

"When the ambulance came it was already too late, the daughter was dead. She was the smallest so well. You know." Penelope looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Ok lets change the topic because this is making me depressed. And I do not want to be depressed at the moment." She shyly looked at Jack and then away.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"I hope you don't find this intrusive, but where did you and Schuyler go on your…vacation together. Not the Barcelona one but the one that was only between you two."

Jack did feel like it was a very intrusive question. That moment felt very sacred and special to him and he did not want to share it with anyone. But he guessed that giving a few responses wouldn't hurt, she was just curious after all.

"Not at all." Jack lied through his teeth. "Went to France-"

"You went to France?" Penelope seemed impressed. "I have always wanted to go to France, your so lucky Jack. Schuyler too." She said a bit colder.

"Yeah I guess. Well afte-"

"Did you visit Paris?" Penelope interrupted. Her eyes were wide in wonder. _She has money, why not use it and visit_, Jack wondered.

"Well yes, we did." Before he could continue she interrupted again.

"Was it fun?" She asked. "I would love to go but…well no matter. Someday I will go and shop until I drop."

"It was fun. The food was interesting, but as hungry as we were it didn't matter. Anything would do." Jack chuckled to himself as he recalled all of the moments back. He wished he was back there at that moment.

"Lucky. I am so jealous right now."

"Nothing to be jealous about, it's just Paris not Mars or something like that."

"What else did you guys do?"

Jack did not want to continue talking about this but she seemed so eager that Jack would feel terrible afterwards for not at least giving her this. What was he talking about, he was about to break up with her and he was worried about feeling terrible. What a joke.

Jack took a sip of his white wine. "We went to Italy-" Jack was yet again interrupted.

"You went to Italy?" Penelope gasped. When she looked at Jack's face she cut some meatballs and apologized for interrupting.

"We went to Venice, to see this painting. And umm that's about it." Jack concluded. He didn't want to go into more detail, it felt too private to do so.

"What painting?" She asked after he was done.

Jack tried to recall his memory. "_The embrace_, I think it was called." He finally said after remembering.

"_The Embrace_." Penelope twisted her face unpleasantly. In her mouth, the words sounded grotesque.

"You don't like it?" Jack asked, truly curious.

"No." She said coldly.

"No?" Jack said. "Why not?"

"It's a sorry piece for a painting. Nothing but pain and misery." She said heatedly.

Jack remembered Schuyler describing. When she said that it was sad that they couldn't be together, it made perfect sense to him. But he did not see it the same way that Penelope saw it.

"But there is longing and love and desire. There is a lot of beauty to that painting, and a lot of emotion." Jack said honestly.

"Why long for something or someone that you cannot have?" She asked.

"Why not?" Jack tried to keep his voice even lest he hissed at her. "If you truly care and want someone, why not try and get it. And if you cant, longing for that person wont hurt anyone."

"Au contraire my dear. Someone does get hurt. If the person is longing for the other that he cannot have, he would soon die of grief. That person would be miserable for the rest of his or her life. So you are wrong, someone or more than one person do get hurt."

Jack did not reply because he knew that she was right and if he tried to argue to her about it it would just make him look foolish.

"It's still a very beautiful painting." Jack finally said.

She ignored the statement and instead asked. "Who actually wanted to see it?"

"Schuyler." Jack said, carefully. He didn't want her attacking Schuyler's choice of art.

"Ah." She said simply. "We truly are very different people." She whispered to herself.

Jack was tired of this. He had to end it with her once and for all or she would end up changing the subject and he would be stuck answering and asking another bunch of useless questions. It was now or never.

"Penelope, can we talk?" He asked, but with a very demanding voice.

"We are talking silly." She giggled.

"Well yes we are but this is different. Penelope it is very…fun to be your boyfriend-" But before he could continue she raises her hand to stop him.

"Let me say something first." She said.

Before Jack could reply she said. "I think you're a great guy, and a great boyfriend. Going out with you had been such a great experience that I wouldn't change it for the world. And I'm so happy that you would let me be a part of your life." She took a deep breath. "But I think we should break up."

Jack was dumbfounded, he had not expected this. This girl was full of surprises, not that it bothered Jack. If she wanted to break up with him then that was fine, it actually made it easier on him now. He wouldn't have to feel bad for breaking her heart.

"If that's what you want, then I'm fine with it."

She sighed. "Good, I was worried there a minute. What were you going to say?" She asked.

"Oh nothing."

They stood there awkwardly until Penelope got up and went over and kissed him on top of his blond head.

"Good-bye Jack." She said and left the hotel room.

Jack stayed there long enough so he knew that she had left. He hadn't exactly planned for all of this to happen this way, but in the end he and Penelope were broken up. And that was all that mattered.

Jack started for his house, feeling like a free man.

**I and E**


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY 20 chapters. Well I'm glad we made it this far so I am making this chapter for all those Jack and Schuyler lovers out there. Although almost all of you must be J&S lovers to be reading this, or skipping around. Whichever. Lol. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Benjamin Force

Schuyler felt a touch on her upper arm. Someone was shaking her, she realized after what seemed like forever. Schuyler opened her eyes to the morning sun streaming through her window, and saw Jack next to her with his arms folded and a frown drawn on his lips. His gorgeous lips.

_Stop, stop, stop, don't even think about going there, _Schuyler urgently scolded herself. What she was feeling for her, well she didn't really feel like he was her brother anymore. What she was feeling for Jack was inappropriate and one way or another she would end it but for now she would just enjoy the sight of him that lifter her heart to the clouds.

Schuyler got up and suppressed a yawn but miserably failing, causing Jack to laugh. The sound of his voice brought butterflies to her heart. The sight of him though did a lot more, and Schuyler scolded herself even more for feeling that way.

"What are you waiting for, get up." Even though he said this, the laughing kept getting in his way.

"Not funny." Schuyler pouted her lower lip.

Jack stopped laughing for about a second and began a second round. The more he laughed the more Schuyler got irritated. Knowing that the pillow was the closest thing to her, she picked it up and threw it at her laughing brothers face. It fell on the ground with a soft thunk.

"I'm sorry, but get up we have to leave and your making us late." Jack left soon after so Schuyler could have her privacy.

Once Schuyler was fully clothed and washed, she grabbed her back pack and headed downstairs. The stairs were made out of white granite that cost more than the average persons income. Her parents must be insane to spend this type of money Schuyler told herself time and again.

She half expected Wolfgang to be there, but he wasn't. Now that she thought about it, Schuyler hadn't seen much of Wolfgang lately. Which is perfectly fine with Schuyler, but she missed him. Not seeing your loved one for a long time brings out a lot of emotions, and Schuyler was feeling some of them.

After coming back from Barcelona, things seemed like a blur. She remembered waking up in her bed with a terrible fever, and her mom doing everything in her power to keep Schuyler safe. They even brought a doctor who recommended some medicine, but her mom refused. Why even bring a doctor if you don't want your daughter to take medicine. Either way, Schuyler eventually got better but it was already too late. The vacation that her parents had planned was over, and they all had to go home. Later Jack had told her that Wolfgang had to leave for some family emergency thing. He didn't really explain much but not much was probably explained to him.

Schuyler went over to the kitchen and drank a quick power shake and ran for the car. Jack was already in there so the driver left just as she put on her seat belt. The drive was quiet and in no time they made it to their school.

School passed in a foggy reality. Schuyler didn't much care for it but she had no choice if she wanted to go to a college for art. Only three more years and she was done. After school Schuyler went to the library, getting away from all the noise and crowd. Its not that she didn't like all that, its just that a person needs a break once in a while.

Schuyler chose a booth and set down her things. The library was huge but when Schuyler had first seen and walked around it, she picked up the place up really rather quick. She knew where all the fiction, non-fiction, biographies and more were. Schuyler walked and peered at the romance book not interested at any at the moment. Not realizing it at first but she had walked over to the yearbook section. Schuyler rarely went there but something was drawing her and she had to obey.

There were over a hundred yearbooks there but Schuyler's feet took her to the early 21st century. She chose two at random and went back to her little booth at the far corner where she knew she would not be disturbed. Turning on some music and putting on her earphones, Schuyler was on a world where only she lived.

Flipping through the pages and seeing so many different faces intrigued her. She wondered what those people were doing now, if they were still alive, or if they were dead. She looked at the smiling faces and felt like she knew them, like she had lived at their time. But that was impossible. Schuyler wanted to stop looking at the grim but happy faces until she saw something that made her heart stop.

The boy had platinum blond hair, jade green eyes, and perfectly straight white teeth. She was looking at a exact replica of her brother. Schuyler's heart began to beat faster and faster as she kept looking at the smiling boys face. She lifted a finger and traced it on the boys features. They were identical. Schuyler was terrified but she was determined to look down at the name.

Her breath stopped. It's not possible, it just couldn't be. The boys name was: Benjamin Force. But how? How could that be. How could this boy and her brother look exactly the same and have the same name. Off course there was always the possibility that they were related to this stranger, yeah that was probably it. That was the only possible explanation.

Schuyler felt two hand grab her shoulders and a pair of lips touch cheek. She didn't need to look at the boys face to know who it was. Jack let go of her and sat opposite where they could look at each other and talk.

Jack looked as handsome as ever, especially with his hair plastered to his forehead after his practice. She had a strong urge to swipe the hair from his forehead and away from his ever gorgeous eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

Schuyler remembered the boy and took a closer look at her brother. Not knowing she had gotten up the chair, Jack's face was inches away from hers. Schuyler's face got bright red and she quickly sat down on her chair and looked at the picture again. There was no denying it, they were identical. She looked at Jack again, whose face had gone an ashen color as he saw what she was looking at.

"What do you think of this?" Schuyler asked.

Jack shook his head and blinked. "I don't know."

"You and…and this Benjamin look exactly alike. Its such an uncanny resemblance." She looked up at him. "Do you think we are related to him, I mean we do have the same last name and you and him have the same name so maybe he was our great great-grandfather or something like that."

"Could be a possibility." Jack said in a whisper.

"We should ask mom and dad."

When Jack didn't answer she looked up at him after looking at the picture of the boy and saw that his face had gone red. He looked tired and somewhat sick. Without meaning to Schuyler got up and out of her chair and grabbed Jack by the cheeks.

His eyes were a much clearer green up close, they had an intelligence and unmistakable power in them that only a select few seemed to have. Especially her mom, dad and Jack. She sometimes saw it in her own when she focused on her eyes for a self portrait. Schuyler lowered her forehead until it met her brothers. Her heads went down to his neck but her forehead stayed where it was. Jack wasn't sick.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked, still not getting away form him.

Jack cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a brief second and sighed. "Yes, are you?" He said hoarsely.

"I'm fine." Schuyler said in such a quiet voice she barely heard it herself. Out of nowhere someone yelled a hello and it gave Schuyler such a scare that she jumped and pushed Jack's chair back away from any seeing eyes. Unfortunately Jack grabbed her by the arm and they fell together.

Schuyler could feel Jack's heart near her own. Could feel it's not-so-steady rhythm, and could hear him breathe softly. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and hug her tightly. Schuyler's face got scarlet red and she closed her eyes trying to clear her thoughts. She had to get our of this situation before things got out of hand. What was she thinking, Jack was her brother not her…her…lover. The idea was…preposterous.

"Penelope broke up with me." Jack said, after his heart and breathing had clamed down.

Instead of feeling happy Schuyler's heart sank. The only reason, she realized, that he as acting like this because he was hurting. Pin must have broken his heart and he wanted to feel better. Schuyler hated Pin for what she was doing to him and to her. But she knew that that was irrational and banished the emotion deep down inside.

"I'm sorry." She heard herself say. Off course she didn't mean it, Pin was not good enough for her brother.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked somewhat surprised.

"Your hurting, aren't you?" She asked. After a few seconds her body vibrated with Jack's soft laughter.

"No." He said after he had clamed down. "I'm glad we are finally over. I was actually planning on breaking up with her that very same day." He said while stroking her black hair.

"You were?" Schuyler asked, trembling a little from his touch. _Oh, God! What is wrong with me?_

"_Nothing." _Another part of her brain said, but it did not sound like her. It sounded like Jack's voice but she didn't hear it again so Schuyler finally decided that it was her imagination.

"Yes, I was. I…I never wanted to go out with her in the first place." He softly said, holding her tighter.

"Then why did you?" Schuyler asked, keeping her body from reacting to the simple touch.

"It's a long story for another time." Jack's breath began to tickle her ear, causing Schuyler to moan.

She quickly tried to cover her mouth but her hands were pinned to her side. She felt her face get even hotter and turned her face away from him. Jack used the hand that was used to hold her head and turned her face to face him.

Instead of seeing a disgusted face she saw a face full of pain. She wanted nothing more than to confront him at the moment, but she was pinned on top of him. Jack began to move and before she knew it Schuyler was on the ground with Jack beside her. Jack kissed her on the cheek and got up.

He extended his hand and Schuyler accepted it. Once she was up she put the chair back and went over to her books. Schuyler looked around once to make sure no one had seen anything, and sighed with relief. If anyone had seen, she would have died of embarrassment.

"I have to go." Jack said beside her.

Schuyler, despite herself, panicked. "Where?" She asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. At least Schuyler thought she saw him shake his head but she couldn't be for sure.

"The committee meeting. Its Monday." He answered her. And he was right, it was Monday.

"Ok. Bye." She said after calming her mind down.

"Bye." Jack said getting closer to her but hesitated and left.

Schuyler couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if he hadn't hesitate. She looked down at the picture of the boy again and sighed. Her eyes still couldn't believe what it was seeing. Schuyler closed the book and put it back to it's rightful place to be seen by someone else.

Schuyler started for her house when she started thinking that ever since Barcelona her and Jack had not seen each other as much. She missed him, today was the only day that they had really talked. Although it was not the usual talking way, she was still happy that Jack had shown up and seen her. Schuyler got a starling feeling that she had to find him or she would never see him again. Schuyler started to run, faster and faster.

Maybe he was still in the school and was just talking to one of his friends. She desperately wanted to see him again. To hear him laugh, see his green eyes and his smile that could melt any heart. Schuyler dodged a group of middle school kids and looked down every hallway to make sure she wouldn't miss him.

In no time Schuyler was out of the school but Jack was nowhere to be found. He must have taken their driver to the meeting so he would make it on time. Schuyler sat down on the steps and took a couple of deep breaths. Her legs were burning and her lungs felt like they were going to explode. After she finally caught her breathing, she started walking to her house.

The streets were as busy as ever so Schuyler decided to go to her favorite café and order a mocha. She went inside and instantly smelled the coffee. She ordered her drink and sat on the chair with the best view of the outside world. Schuyler was so tired so could barely keep her eyes open, and she refused to fall asleep in a café.

Schuyler then heard a chair squeak and looked up. Green eyes that made her heart flutter looked down at her. Jack sat down and blew on his coffee. He took a sip and just looked at the moving cars, with their hurried passengers needing to go to their destination. The two siblings stayed like that until half their drinks were done. Having enough of the silence Schuyler asked.

"Why did you ditch the meeting?"

Jack just shrugged.

"How's the coffee?"

"Good…The meetings are always the same and I felt like we don't spend enough time together so I came after you."

"I looked for you." Schuyler confessed.

Jack looked surprised. "You looked for me?" He asked somewhat doubting her.

"Yes. But I couldn't find you so I came here instead."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why look for me?"

"The same reasons you came after me."

"I'm happy you thought about me."

"Always."

The two drank their hot coffee and talked. Schuyler felt like she was closer to Jack than even before.

**I and E**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Your twin

"RUN!" Kingsley yelled at Mimi who was ahead of him by a few paces. Those paces became longer and longer when Kingsley seized running.

Mimi stopped and looked back at her boyfriend. Anguish ran through her as she saw the creatures grab a hold of him and drag him away. What was she doing standing there, not helping her lover escape. Mimi started towards Kingsley when he shouted.

"I SAID RUN!" One of the creatures punched him in the gut then to shut him up.

Mimi did not want to go anywhere, she had to save him. But before she could take another step she saw the look in Kingsley eyes. He was telling her to leave him behind and that he loved her. Then as if nothing had happened the creatures and Kingsley disappeared in broad daylight. Mimi stood frozen until she saw more of them run after her. Using her vampire powers she ran as fast as she could and did not look back until her legs started to complain of the pain.

Mimi heard water and before she could get a hold of herself she fell on her knees panting of exhaustion. Mimi's heart hurt, hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She already missed Kingsley and blamed herself for being too weak to go and save him. _It's all my fault_, Mimi thought. _If I hadn't been so sucked into killing those damned Silver Bloods, Kingsley would be safe and next to me right now. If only I had listened to him and enjoyed what we built together. Why do I always have to ruin everything!_

Tears began to flow down Mimi's face, even though she didn't want them to. Mimi couldn't control them and covered her face with the shame of showing weakness and for letting Kingsley get taken away. Mimi's heart was breaking into a million shards and there was nothing she could do about it.

"There is a way to save him you know." Said a woman's voice in front of her.

Where had she come from. Mimi hadn't heard her, and Mimi Force was a very powerful vampire and not to mention angel. Technically Mimi was a fallen angel, but that did not matter at the moment. What mattered was how she was going to save Kingsley.

Mimi got up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the woman that was speaking to her but the sun got in the way and she had to look away. Mimi put a hand in front of her eyes to shield her from the rays and finally got a look at the woman in front of her.

She had straight black hair that seemed to touch her bottom and a soft brown face that matched her bright eyes. Mimi judged that the woman could have been in her late of early 30's but at the moment she looked to be in her 20's.

"And how can I do that?" Mimi asked in a voice that meant she wanted to cut the crap and get to the point.

The woman smiled a soft, affectionate smile, but Mimi knew that behind that kind smile was a killer. She was one herself after all.

"Where is your twin?" The woman asked, kindly.

Mimi frowned. "I don't have a twin."

The woman touched her lips with the front of her hand and chuckled. "Well of course you do." The woman stopped and looked at the sky and pretended to concentrate. "I believe his name to be Abbadon."

"Who are you?" Mimi asked. Why was this woman bringing up the past at that moment.

The woman briefly glanced at her and extended her hand. Mimi did not shake, she would not touch the hand of a possible foe. The woman took her hand back and yet again smiled at Mimi.

"They call me Isadora. I am pleased to finally meet you, Azrael." Isadora said, bowing.

"Who is they?"

Isadora smiled. "My comrades and father."

"And who are they?"

"You call them Silver Bloods." Isadora added with a permanent smile on her pretty face.

Mimi was afraid to ask but she did. "And who is your father?"

"You will find out in time. Now you need help to save you beloved do you not?"

Guilt washed through Mimi's very soul when she realized that she had completely forgotten about Kingsley, and god-only-knew what she was going through. "What do I have to do?" She asked her captor.

The woman smiled and stretched. _What does she think this is, yoga class_, Mimi thought coldly.

"Where is your twin, Azrael." Isadora asked again.

"What does Abbadon have to do with this. If you must know, he is most likely back in New York city with his little mistress."

"Then what are you doing here?" The woman asked, but Mimi knew that Isadora knew why she was in Africa.

"Vacation." Mimi said. "Now what does Abbadon have to do with me saving Kingsley?"

"I need you to go and take your brother and bring him here." The woman said, sounding serious for the first time since she came in front of Mimi.

"Why?"

"You want to save Kingsley, or have you already shoved him aside?"

"No I haven't shoved him aside." Mimi yelled at the woman.

"Good. Now go and get Abbadon so you can save Kingsley." The woman said with the smile back on her face.

"I still don't understand why Jack has anything to do with this?" Mimi hated when she was left out of anything and didn't understand the situation fully.

The woman began to walk backwards, away from Mimi. Black mist began to encircle her like a tornado. "If you want to save Kingsley then go and get your brother or otherwise you will never see your lover ever again."

The mist circled around the woman and then just at it had come it was gone. And so was the woman. Mimi was dumb-founded. Should she really listen to the woman and go and get Jack. And where was she supposed to meet her anyway.

Mimi started to walk towards the water. She cupped her hands and threw cold water at her face. She didn't want to get Jack involved with this, but if it was going to save Kingsley then Mimi just had to swallow her pride. Kingsley's life was in risk and there she was, washing her face in African waters. _There is no time_, she told herself. _I have to go and get Jack, no matter what. Even if that means that I have to drag him out of New _Yo_rk._

Mimi got up and cracked her knuckles. She hoped that Jack would go willingly, because she did not want to have to use fighting. Mimi thought of Kingsley's beautiful face one more time, his loving heart and the look in his eyes that was saved only for her. Mimi put Kingsley Martin out of her mind for the time being, so she could concentrate of convincing Jack to go with her.

"Forgive me Jack, but I have no other choice." She told no one in particular.

~"Anything new, Regis?" Asked Joshua Barlow.

Charles sighed and shook his head. Ever since he had gotten back from Barcelona the deaths seemed to have multiplied. Barcelona had been a time wasted on nothing, and Charles regret it going there. They had searched for days but nothing had come up. The Spanish vampires helped in the search but nothing came up.

And then Schuyler got sick and Allegra had decided that they couldn't spend any more time in Spain. It was all a huge mess and nothing came out of it. Except that Jack was now suspicious and wouldn't stop asking questions. Where did that boy get that energy from. Well he was Abbadon after all, but it was getting in the way at the moment.

"Now what?" Said Page Stewart.

"We just keep looking, there is nothing else we can do Page." Said his wife, the beautiful Allegra Force.

"Where do we look next?" asked Margret Van Horn.

"I don't know." Said Charles, sighing. "I think we should just lay low for a while and try to solve this in New York instead of going overseas again."

"I agree with my husband." Allegra said. "Barcelona was a complete disaster and I believe that we went there for nothing but we should stay here for the time being. Looking at the latest data, it appears that more death are happening here than anywhere else. I say we stay in New York and solve out own problem before trying to help the other Covens."

"I second that." Added Mani Carondolet.

The others had no choice but to agree to it as well. Eventually everybody left except for Allegra and Charles. Charles did not know what to do, he somehow felt responsible for the deaths of all those girls. And they were all girls, not one boy out of the dozen or so that they found.

"You cant keep blaming yourself for something that you cannot control." Allegra said going behind Charles desk, giving him a message.

"I know, but I cant help but feel a little responsible. I'm the Regis of this place, and I cant even protect a couple of human girls."

"Your not the only one feeling that way. I'm sure the others feel it too, I know I do." She began to message his neck.

"I know but still. I wish I could figure out why the Silver Bloods want with the girls."

"I don't know. But I do wonder why they only take girls." Allegra said, feeling the same thing that he was.

"I wish I knew." Charles sighed and closed his eyes.

"Come, lets go." Allegra said. "We need to be home with the children, I want to spend as much time with them as I can."

Charles got up and took a hold of his wife's hand and lead her to the door. Charles was tired and just wanted to go to bed but he also wanted to see his kids. But he was not looking forward to Jack's nagging.

**Sorry, this is a short chapter. I hope to make the next one longer. **

**I and E**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I crave your blood only!

Jack got up early on Tuesday so he would be one of the first in the school. It's not like he wanted to do this but he had no other choice, if he didn't Schuyler would get suspicious and start asking questions. He had to hide those yearbooks somewhere, even if he had to steal them he would. Truthfully, Jack didn't want to get rid of them. He enjoyed the idea of Schuyler looking at his past self, but it would arise too many unnecessary problems and he didn't want to deal with them.

Jack got dressed and packed his backpack and got out of his room. He wanted to go and see Schuyler before he left but he didn't want to wake her, he wanted her to get her rest. Jack got in his car and drove to school as fast as he could without the cops following him.

Once inside the school, Jack headed for the library. There were surprisingly a dozen or so kids walking around, it looked more like sleep walking to Jack. Some could barely keep their eyes open. One of them being Penelope Johnson. But he didn't have time to think about her, he had to get rid of those yearbooks before anyone became suspicious. Jack walked through the library as swiftly as he could and reached the yearbook section in no time.

He grabbed the yearbooks that had him in it and put them in his backpack. No one would miss them or realize that three yearbooks were gone, no one ever seemed to visit this area. Jack was not going to get in trouble, and if anyone saw Jack would just use his vampire abilities and make the person, whoever they may be, to forget that they ever saw anything. Jack looked up and down the shelve and was surprised by how many years had passed. Jack couldn't remember the year that he "died" and where. He suspected that those memories would come later, he knew that they would come later. They always did. And some not very welcomed.

Jack got out of the yearbook section and sat at a desk and began to finish some of the homework that he hadn't felt like doing the previous day. He hadn't had time, he had spend the whole day with Schuyler. Which was by no means bad, he had liked it. But in the back of his mind Jack had wanted to punch himself for being so weak towards Schuyler. He didn't know what he would do if they, god forbid, were ever separated. He would die from the grief.

No, no, no. Jack would never leave Schuyler, even if it was a life or death situation. He wanted to be selfish and stay with her no matter what. Jack couldn't wait until she regained her memories, although he was getting tired of waiting. But the plus side, Jack realized, was that Schuyler's birthday was mere months away. And she would finally be 15.

The bell rang and Jack got out of his seat and left the library, yearbooks with him. The hallways were crowded with students who were rushing to their first period class. Jack didn't care if he made it to class or not, his life was set. He had early on suspected that one day he would take over his fathers company. Him being the first born and all. Girls kept batting their lashes at them, but Jack could have cared less. There was only one girl in his heart and at the moment she was being harassed by the human called Nelson.

Jack rushed to her side resisting the urge to use his powers to get there sooner. If he did that, the Red Bloods would be suspicious and the Blue Blood community would have to unleash a major memory spell. Jack went next to Schuyler and put a protective arm around her waist.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as soon as he could.

"We were just talking, Jack." Nelson said.

"Uhuh." Jack said, doubting every word that he said. "About what exactly?"

"School work." Schuyler added. "We are working on a project together for biology and we were just deciding on what it should be."

"Sorry Jack but we have to go. Class is about to start." Schuyler said getting away from his touch.

Jack saw them walk together down the long white hallway, feeling a stabbing in his heart. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked away.

After school Jack went out for a run along the Hudson River after having gone home to put his backpack and its contents away. The wind gently blew at his face, leaving behind a chill in his cheeks and ears. Jack ran faster and faster too feel the sensation of a race between enemies.

The night seemed to have seeped in out of nowhere, the street lights began to light on and the people were as sleepless as ever. The streets were buzzing with cars and people talking simultaneously. Jack sat down at a nearby bench and let his legs rest from the exercise that they just faced.

Jack carefully got up as to not feel the pain in his legs at once and cracked his back and then crossed one arm over his chest and the other he used to help relieve his shoulder by crossing it over the other arm. Jack felt the pain begin to vanish slowly form his body and heart, before he knew it Jack had walked all the way to Bryant Park.

Surprisingly there was not one soul in sight, which was very unusual. This park was always full of couples or families having a picnic with their little kids. Jack felt a shiver run down his back, a shiver of pleasure. He rarely felt like this, and he enjoyed it. It was the exact same emotion as when he fought those demos to help Penelope. Only this one was much stronger and he could feel it deep in his marrow.

Jack knew what would happen next before it actually happened, mist began to flow around him and the trees. The birds and little animals that had their home built in the park shut themselves away and stopped making noise. It was as Jack remembered, every part and now began the best of all. The fight, and only one would come out alive.

Jack, out of the corner of his eye, saw shadows float from tree to tree. Some darker than the other. Jack's heart began to constrict with captivation and intoxication. Part of Jack's past began to slither into his brain, his training, his best fighting skill, the thrill of being in a real fight. The blissful way his heart thumped after a win.

The shadows, or as now Jack expected were demons, began to appear in front and around him. They seemed to be taking their time, which was completely fine with Jack since Jack had all the time in the world to end this fight. One of the demons closest to Jack flew in the air and using a bat swung at Jack's head but Jack ducked and using his leg Jack kicked the demon on the side of the ribs. Sending him rolling on the wet grass.

Jack had expected for the demon to rise in pain and try to attack him again but instead the demon folded unto himself and disappeared leaving behind a putrid smell of death and decay. Another one came at Jack but Jack had enough sense to pick up the bat, whose master was gone, and swung at the demon in the side of the head and the same as the first one the demon folded unto himself and was gone.

The others all came at once but Jack was able to use his unearthly powers and sent black fire hurdling towards them all which earned the demons a one way ticket to hell. Jack hoped that Lucifer, his former master, would make the demons regret that they lost. The feeling of being a winner was short lived when more demons came forth, appearing to be stronger than the first batch.

Their power jumbled together confused Jack's mind and he couldn't tell one from the other, he would have to rely on his eyes. Before he could attack Jack felt a pain in his lower leg, not wanting to lose his concentration Jack ignored the pain as best as he could and focused on the fight. Jack, using the bat, hit the demon closest to him and send him hurdling towards hell. Before anyone could move, Jack killed two more. The more demons Jack killed the more showed up, bigger and stronger.

One of the demons from his left side grabbed Jack's right arm just as he was about to reuse the bat, and twisted it. Jack felt the pain rush to his shoulder and crumbled down to his knees in pain. The smallest demon picked up the bat, and broke it in two using his knee and threw it away. Now Jack's main weapon was useless and Jack was defenseless, almost.

Getting sick of the pain that his captured arm was causing him, Jack made an 180 degree turn and tripped the demon using his leg. The small demon fell and hit his head on a fallen branch, causing him to go and meet his master. Jack got up and unleashes the only weapon he could think of, his strongest weapon. The mist began to circle around Jack's body, engulfing him into darkness. Reaching deep down into his most vile feeling Jack unleashed his true self, Abbadon.

Abbadon came forward pleasantly enough. He was going to enjoy this even more now.

The demons upon seeing Abbadon shrieked away in fear, they began to run until something in them made them return and face their opponent. The night seemed to have become darker, as if just by being there Abbadon sucked away the light he so desired and craved.

Abbadon summoned his weapon and began to cut down one demon after the other. The more he killed, just as before more replaced them. The power that seeped out of the demons bodies made them all seem as just one big being. One big being. Then Abbadon realized that these demons were just a decoy. The real demon was somewhere hiding himself and replacing the killed demons with other ones. Abbadon stopped on his track and took a deep breath, he focused all his energy on finding the one and true mother demon.

The smaller demons began to separate into their own being but something, like a string, was connected to them and to someone or something else. Abbadon picked a demon and began to focus all his power into where the string of power was originated. Abbadon began to see the string and where it came from, dodging the demons he began to follow the string and came upon a monster.

The monster couldn't have been more than 15 or 20 feet high. He had long black tussled hair with sticks and leaves sticking out of it, and a buff body that looked like it had been on steroids. The trees around him seemed to have walked away, leaving a round open area with dead grass in its place. The mist was floating low on the ground near the beast. Abbadon charged for the demon but a force field like he had never encountered before slammed into him. Abbadon tried every spell that he knew to make it vanish but nothing he tried seemed to work.

The lesser demons began to come out of the trees and walk towards their master, becoming one with him. Abbadon, not being able to do anything to the demon changed back into Jack. Jack walked in front of the demon and sat down, folding his legs like a pretzel. The demon, for the first time, opened his eyes and Jack couldn't help but notice that there were no pupils just a green color that covered the whole eye. They almost matched his, almost. If it wasn't that they looked like a grass green.

The monster opened his mouth and said.

"Return to your master, young vampire." He had a deep, hoarse voice that pierced Jack's ears.

"Never." Jack said with determination.

"You will one day."

"You have it wrong, I will never in this life or any of my other ones, return to that devil." Jack's voice had gone cold and nonchalant.

"I will send you there, just say the word and it will be done." The demon said not listening to what Jack had just said.

"I wont go."

"You will." The demon said matter-of-factly.

Before Jack could utter another word the demon had him by the neck, Jack felt his life seep away from him. Jack struggled but he couldn't move, not having any other choice he again unleashed Abbadon into the world of the living. The demon flung Abbadon into one of the trees and walked towards him once again. Abbadon felt pain engulfed his body and struggled to get up. The demon was in front of him and readied his arm to punch. Abbadon unfolded his wings and flew into the night air. His sword by his side, he slashed the demon in his face, but the demon acted as if nothing had happened.

Before Abbadon could make another move, the demon punched his in his abdomen and Abbadon hit yet another tree. Abbadon heard and felt one or two of his ribs breaking._ If this keeps up_, Abbadon thought, _I wont make it out of this fight alive. _The demon ran for Abbadon but before the demon could grab him, Abbadon flew up in the cold night air and kicked the monster in the eye. The demon stumbled back and wailed in pain as he tried to cover his eye with his hands. Abbadon took this chance and stabbed the demon in its heart, but unlike the others he didn't disappear. It only made him angrier.

The pain that Abbadon felt in his body was excruciating, then he made a decision. Abbadon would leave this fight, he knew that he would not win today. If he stayed and fought the demon, he would not only be deeply wounded he would also see his master, Lucifer. Abbadon flew as fast as he could out of the park dodging trees and finally got out of the other side without anymore cuts or bruises.

There were people everywhere, so Abbadon turned back into Jack and hail for a cab to drive him back home. He couldn't not risk being seen and people discovering that the things they call myth actually exist and walk among them. Jack called a cab and got driven home.

Jack went inside his house and hid when he heard footsteps. He could not be seen like this, all beaten up and bloody. Although the blood was beginning to vanish, it could still be seen in his clothes. Plus he had to go and treat his wounds. Jack hid behind a column and saw that Nelson and Schuyler were walking out of the living room. Nelson went to the door an bid Schuyler good-bye, giving her a little peck on the cheek.

Schuyler then headed to her room and Jack heard her close the door. Jack felt dizzy and using the column supported himself from falling to the ground. Anger danced in his vision, he wanted nothing but to go and grab the human and send him down to hell with the other demons that he had killed today. Jack's heart constricted in pain and his throat burned from thirst. He had lost too much blood and needed a dose of it to calm himself.

He contemplated if he should go out and drink from a willing human or sleep the pain off. No, instead he decided to take the blood from Schuyler. A part of his brain called him an idiot and this was a mistake and told his to wait until she was ready. Jack thought that waiting be damned, he was sick of waiting and wanted nothing more than to share his life with the woman he loved most.

Jack ran for Schuyler's room and threw open the door, Schuyler was in her desk using the laptop. She got up, startled. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her. She cover her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"Jack…What…what happened to you?"

She began to walk towards him and when she reached him Jack grabbed her by the shoulder, fangs ready and bit down on her neck.

Schuyler screamed and then gasped, bloods began to run down her collar bone into her breast. Jack was doing a messy job and slowed himself. He heard her moan and go limp into his embrace and fall on her knees. Jack encircled his arms around her delicate shoulders and buried his face into her hair. Jack took back the fangs and licked the blood that had escaped him. He then grabbed Schuyler's body and laid her on the bed. The pain had stopped just as he had began to drink from her.

Jack went to the bathroom, grabbed a wet towel and began to wipe away the blood that was sticking to her skin. He went to her closet and grabbed an identical tank-top and replaced it with the bloodied one. Since the braw hadn't been touched, Jack hadn't needed to do anything to it. He grabbed the ruined tank-top and put it in the laundry along with the towel.

Jack went to his room, having to drag his body. He was so tired and miserable that what he had just done didn't register.

Jack went to his bed and pushed away his blanket. He lay down on the soft bed and before he knew it sleep overtook him.

**I and E**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Necklace

Schuyler ran to the door as the doorbell kept ringing. Schuyler didn't know who would be at their house so early in the morning, and a Saturday at that. Didn't people usually sleep in on weekends? Schuyler grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to be faced with the most beautiful blonde she had even seen, except for Jack. The woman peered at Schuyler with her jade eyes as if she was looking into her very soul, Schuyler suddenly felt naked and exposed.

The woman walked in without as much as a 'good morning' or 'may I come in' and completely ignored Schuyler's demands to not walk in without being invited. The beautiful blond strode into the kitchen where Schuyler's family were having their routine Saturday family breakfast. Her mom demanded that they spend some quality family time with each other. Schuyler followed the blonde into the dining area where Schuyler was shocked at her families response to the woman.

"Az…Azrael…What are you doing here?" Charles managed to pronounce as he got up and pushed his chair out of the way.

"Hello Michael, it is…nice to see you again." She looked at Allegra. "Gabrielle."

Schuyler was dumb-founded. Who were Michael and Gabrielle?

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Asked Jack, finally speaking.

The woman, Mimi or was it Azrael, glanced at Jack and walked over to him, taking over Schuyler's chair. The two looked at each other in a way that made Schuyler uncomfortable, they seemed to be reading each others mind. But that was ridiculous, there was no such thing as mind reading.

"Jack. I need your help."

When Jack didn't answer the woman continued, seeming to have forgotten the rest of the people in the room that felt very small at the moment.

"We…We have to go and rescue Kingsley." She took a deep breath. "_He _has captured him and the only way to free Kingsley would be with your help. That's what he woman said at least.

"I don't want to do this but if you don't come with me, Kingsley might die and I would have no other choice but to make you go with me, even if I had to use force to do so."

"Where did he get captured?" Jack asked after what seemed like forever.

"Africa." The woman managed to say.

"Why were you in Africa?" Schuyler's father asked.

The woman, Mimi, glanced at him confused as to why he would even ask that. Schuyler's stomach was in a knot that Schuyler feared would not come undone anytime soon.

"We were going after _His _minions. I wanted revenge while Kingsley just wanted to travel the world, I should have listened to him.

"Jack will you help me? You of all people should understand what I'm going through."

Jack closed his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The grandfather clock was ticking away, oblivious to what was happening around it. Jack sighed, shook his head and rubbed his temples. Schuyler thought she would die if he didn't say something soon.

"I will go."

Schuyler felt dizzy and wanted to scream at him not to go, but she couldn't do that. It was his choice and she had no right to interfere in his decisions. No matter how much she wished she could.

Schuyler and her parents, along with the evil woman who was taking Jack away from the family…from her, were sitting in the living room with their own thoughts. Schuyler's parents got up and excused themselves, they walked out the door to get to their jobs. Schuyler wished they hadn't left, she didn't want to be alone with the evil witch of the west. Also known as brother stealers.

"Don't take Jack away from me." Schuyler said, not caring about Jack's decision at all. She didn't want him to leave and she would do anything in her power to stop him. Schuyler just hoped it was enough.

"You may not understand but I have no other choice, so I will take him."

"Then I wont let him go."

The woman glared at her.

"Stop behaving like a child. You know nothing so go and play with your dolls and let the adults make the decisions here." Mimi growled.

"I'll go play with my dolls when I see an adults." Schuyler shot back.

Mimi shook her head and sighed. "Stay out of our business child, before you get hurt."

Before Schuyler could reply Jack walked down the stairs with his luggage. Mimi walked over to him and they began to walk towards the door. Schuyler hated to admit it but the two of them together like that seemed to fit. It looked like they were made for each other. Schuyler ran up to Jack and grabbed him right arm and using all her force pulled him away for Mimi.

"Don't go." Schuyler pleaded.

"Your behaving like a child, Schuyler."

"I don't care, I don't want you to go." She wrapped her arms around Jack's arm and looked into his eyes. "I don't trust her."

Jack smiled and patted her on the head.

"Me neither but I have to do this."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"But…"

"But nothing, I promise I'll come back when I can."

"How do I know you won't brake that promise."

Jack reached around his neck and detached his necklace from himself. He took her hand and placed the necklace into her palm. Attached to the necklace was a beautiful ring with a black stone that seemed to swallow the very light from the room. It looked old and cheap but Schuyler knew otherwise, to Jack it was priceless and eternal and now it was hers. She somehow felt attached to the ring and didn't want to let it out of her sight even for a minute.

"I will come back for this necklace, for the mean time I entrust that you keep it safe and with you at all times." Jack said closing her hand (which seemed tiny compared to his) locking the necklace inside.

Schuyler felt tears run down her cheek and nodded. She didn't trust her voice. Using his thumbs Jack gently wiped the tears away and kissed her in the forehead. He let go and went next to Mimi.

"Good-bye." Jack said and walked out the door not looking back.

The ring was cold in her hand. She looked at it and felt like she and Jack were connected because of the ring, she would keep it safe and would let no one touch it. No matter what. Schuyler put the necklace around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror. The color of the stone matched her hair, while the gold chain matched Jacks. She already missed him, and wanted nothing but to have him back next to her.

Schuyler touched her neck and felt a sting, two stings. She didn't know what they were from but it caused her nothing but pain when she touched her neck. She hadn't told her parents because she knew that they would overreact but the weird thing was that whenever Jack was too far away from her for a period of time it would start hurting all over again until he was beside her. Schuyler hoped that it would end because she didn't know when Jack would come back again.

Schuyler sighed and walked out the door and walked over to Wolfgang's house. She hadn't seen him in days and missed her boyfriend. Schuyler rung the doorbell, after a few rings she started down the stairs. The door behind her opened and looking at her was the families butler.

"Is Wolfgang here?" Schuyler asked him.

"I am sorry miss, but Master Wolfgang is not here at the moment. Do you wish to give him a message." The butler said in a monotone voice.

"No that's ok."

"As you wish Madam." The butler closed the door and Schuyler walked away.

Schuyler squeezed her necklace and looked up at the sky, envisioning Jack next to her and not with the evil witch of the west. But Schuyler knew he would come back, she knew it and couldn't wait for it.

**I know this is a very short chapter but my computer is acting weird so I didn't want to make it any longer and have it delete on me.I think it has a virus so I don't know how long its going to take for me to write the next chapter without the computer closing itself. Either way I hope you liked the chapter, even if not a lot happened. So sorry for the loooooong wait. I hope to make the next chapter in the next few days. **

**I and E**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Escape

Kingsley was pushed, roughly, inside the dungeon. In the past days, or weeks, he was treated like a prince but all of a sudden they began treading him like a common criminal. But it did not matter. No. All that mattered was that Kingsley Martin, cousin of Lucifer was going to get out of captivity.

He had to, Mimi and Jack needed him. While pretending to sleep, he had overheard some guards talking about the commanders coming back to them. Kingsley knew right there and then that he was the bait, so to stop the twins form committing a hideous crime, he had to get out.

Kingsley heard faint footsteps coming down the dark hallway. It was time to eat, but he didn't care for that, what he cared about was the messenger. The man clicked in the code and the door opened. The electronic door was something that they didn't have when Kingsley worked there, but what he was able to find out was that the code changed every day and today was the last time that that code would be used so it was now or never.

The man set the food on the table in a loud clatter and turned to leave. Now.

"Why don't you stick around for a while?" Kingsley asked the messenger.

The man turned his head around, keeping his body in place, and glared at Kingsley. Suspicion written all over his features. Drake (whether that was his real name or not, Kingsley did not know, or care) had a long hawk-like nose and beady black eyes. His mouth was always set in a permanent line of distaste. Like he was sucking on a ripe lemon.

"Excuse me." He said and turned to leave, yet again.

"Really come now Drake, don't be a soar loser." Kingsley knew he was playing with fire, but sometimes it was ok to get burned. If it was for a good cause. And this definitely was.

"A soar what?"

"A soar _loser. _Drake I'm just offering you to stay with me before they finally decide to get rid of me. I really need a…a friend right about now…What do you say?"

"Your kidding me right?" Drake said bewildered.

"No, off course not." Kingsley was trying to sound sincere, but the man was making it very difficult to not try and kill him right there and then.

Drake squinted and shook his head.

"I have to go."

Kingsley rushed out of his un kept bed and stood in front of the man before the man had a chance to have a single heart beat. Kingsley was not, was never, going to let his only chance of escape to escape him. This was not about him anymore, this was about the people that he loved. And he was not going to let anyone get in his way.

"Drake please, I'm begging here."

Drake raised his right hand and looked at the watch. He sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now we eat. And drink." Kingsley said taking out the red wine.

The red wine with a little surprise inside of it. A surprise that Drake would find out soon enough about, but by then it would have already been to late.

Drake and Kingsley began to eat the-not-so-healthy food of hamburgers and bacon and off course, red wine. Ten minutes later Drake began to choke.

"What have you done to me?" Were his last words, before he slumped over the table, dead.

The thing that most people don't know is that demons and some Silver Blood's are stupid. When they had first captured him, they had removed all his belongings and had examined him inside and out. He had felt violated then, and he was going to make those little demons pay. One way or another. The thing that they did not touch was a necklace of a five pointed star. Now there they had made a _deadly_ mistake. Inside the necklace there was black mamba poison, that could have killed a hundred men. And on a single person, the poison worked in mere minutes.

Kingsley quickly went to check on Drakes pulse, nothing. The guy was dead as a doornail. Kingsley began to rapidly remove his own clothes for a purpose, he had to exchange them with Drakes. Once that was done, he picked the man up and placed him in his own bed. Covered him up and hid the second wine glass and silverware away.

Kingsley went to the security machine and clicked in the number. He had memorized the sound that each individual number made and was able to open the door in less then 2 seconds. He put on the mans cap and got out of the dungeon. Closed the door and turned right, to his freedom.

There were large white columns everywhere, paintings of the great fall from heaven, gruesome pictured of murdering of human beings. And even a guide of how to best make them suffer when your just about to kill them.

The hallways looked even more ominous now than ever, maybe it was that he was trying to escape or maybe that they colored the whole place red but the place did feel more dangerous. Kingsley saw people coming his was and lowered his head so they wouldn't recognize him. Once the people passed Kingsley was able to slow down his heart rate, but barely.

He took a sharp left and then a right and fifty meters away from him was the door to his freedom. Kingsley took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his mouth, while trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He began walking to the door when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

Kingsley froze. Now what? What do I do, he thought. He turned around and peered from under his cap, still hiding his face. Had they discovered his plan? Did the demons smell the decaying body in the basement, demons had a keen sense of smell and were hardly ever wrong about what they smelled.

But it still at least thirty minutes before the body would actually start smelling. Damn it all. And he was so close to.

"Drake man, where are you going. The master is waiting for us, we have some work to do." The unknown man said.

Kingsley inwardly sighed with relief. He was safe, for now. Freedom had been so close too.

Kingsley nodded, as not to use his voice to reveal his true identity and followed the man.

"Do you know who the girl today is?" The man asked.

Girl? Kingsley had no idea what the monster was talking about so he just shrugged his shoulders and kept his head low. The last thing he needed was for the man to recognize him as the Kings cousin and report it is Isis's daughter.

"Not talking today 'huh. Well hurry up or the master will get very upset and you know what happens then."

The two passed a pair of double doors with golden wings and a diamond and ruby encrusted Eye of Horus. Kingsley knew that that room must belong to the daughter of Isis. They took a right and started down a pair of stars and arrived in a room with four other hooded figures.

One of them spoke.

"Now that we are all here." He said glaring at Kingsley and the other man. "We may go."

They separated two in a car and three in another. Kingsley went inside and before he knew it he was seeing the night New York skylight the first time in a very long time. He knew he was in New York because he recognized the memorial for the 9/11 victims. He prayed that they were all in peace.

Kingsley had thought that all that time he was still in South Africa but they had drugged him the night they had caught him so he guessed they had taken the opportunity to drag him half way around the world to New York.

The car pulled up in front of an apartment, the lights turned off. It appeared that there was no one home, if there was Kingsley would have sensed it. The demons from the first car got out and the door suddenly opened and Kingsley and the others rushed out.

"You all know what to do." The leader said.

What was he supposed to do, Kingsley wondered. The group ran to the back of the house and opened a window. Well they broke a window. Slowly one of the others got inside, cutting himself along the way, and opened the door. Kingsley then sensed a person walk up the front stairs, turning towards this door. No, not one person but two. Females.

"Come on Lori, I have to go to sleep. I have a major test due tomorrow and if I don't sleep and I fail it I'm blaming you." The first girl said.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses sis." Lori said.

"My horses will die if you don't hurry up."

Lori finally closed the door and put her shoes back in the shoe rack. Kingsley slowly began to realize what was going to happen here, and he felt a sudden overwhelming sadness for the girls. He wished he could worn them in any way but that would mean revealing himself and he could not let that happen. He wished he could, but it was out of the question. Maybe the girls wouldn't suffer, but Kingsley wasn't that naïve. He knew that these girls fates were sealed, and they were not pretty.

The girls both gasped when they finally realized that they had unwelcome guests in their house. They started for the door. Two demons appeared in front of them and blocked their only escape.

"What do you want? Money? Because we don't have any. But we will give you whatever we have." The first girl said, her eyes pleading for mercy.

The leader chuckled and showed his blood red teeth, and his fangs. A deep rumble came forth from his chest. The bastard was chuckling.

"Oh my dear little dumb girl, we don't want your money."

'Then what?" Asked the twin.

The mans grin widened and his eyes showed nothing but a crazy man looking for innocent weak victims to torment.

"Your soul…and your blood." He licked his extracted fangs and snapped his fingers.

The men behind the girls rose their fists and hit them in the back of their heads. The girls fell on the floor instantaneously. The attackers picked them up and dragged them out the door like a pair of old rags.

Kingsley could only imagine what they were going to use those girls for. What worried him the most was that they were going to use their blood to accomplish only one possible thing. But he was not sure, and he had to research it further. He begged to god that it wasn't what he thought it was.

If so, the world might as well end.

The group left the house, Kingsley being last. While the others were too busy trying to put the girls in the back of the car, tying their hands and feet together and covering their eyes. Kingsley took his only possible chance and escaped.

He did not stop running until he knew that it would be impossible form them to find him. Kingsley slowed down and took a couple deeps breaths, trying to slow his heart rate and stop the cramp on his side. He really needed to exercise a lot more. And he would, as soon as this little…ok huge problem was solved.

He had to go and find Mimi and Jack. He just hoped that nothing had happened between the twins. But Mimi would never cheat on him.

Never.

I and E

**I want to yet again apologize. I know it had been more than a month since my last update but my computer is still messed up and we are finally trying to solve it. Since school started and I have to work after school I will try my best to write at least one chapter a week. I know I don't always keep what I say but ill try my best. I've been very busy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter. Just to let you know, you'll be seeing more of Kingsley from now on. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: New Encounters**

_Jack could feel the earth rumble underneath his half-awake body. Trying to wake when one hadn't slept in days was exhausting. Almost frustrating. His body refused to stand but he had no choice, he had to get out of the forest before whatever was spying on them ceased the twins. _

_He turned to his side only to find Mimi not roused by the noise, or the vibrations deep in the ground for that matter. Jack tried standing up but his body crumbled underneath his massive weight, even angels or dark angels for that matter had their limits. _

_And Jack Force had reached his. But he couldn't give up, he wouldn't. He had to see his beloved at least once before whatever was following them took his life._

_Finally after what felt like all his lifetimes Jack went to where Mimi lay. Underneath the moonlight she looked like Disney's "Sleeping Beauty." Only her beauty was never to be matched by anyone, except Schuyler Van Alen. Now called Schuyler Force._

_"Mimi wake up." Jack shook her. When she wouldn't stir he began to speak in her mind. Urging her to open her , get up. We need to leave. Right now. They are coming, the demons are almost here."Mimi please." Jack cried out. Hands grabbing him from behind_. **S**chuyler woke with a start. Her heart pounding abnormally fast, sweat dripping down her forehead and body. She pulled the blue blankets away from her burning body and got up, putting her Pikachu slippers on. Schuyler went to the door and as quietly as possible, went down the granite stairs, through the kitchen, pulled the fridge door and took out a bottle of water. Closing the door she pulled back a wooden chair and sat down, palms covering her again, she thought. Schuyler Force had had that dream a number of times, so many in fact that she didn't know the exact number and always expected them to come to her at night. At times she was afraid of going to sleep, or even walking in the dark. It had been over 3 months since Jack and the blond, Mimi or was it Azrael, left for some god forsaken place. Even thinking about it made her heart quench in pain, she missed him so much. So much sometimes she wanted to go and find him. But that was not allowed. Her father had made that perfectly clear when she had asked what had happened to her broth...to Jack.

(One month Before)Schuyler knocked on the door where her father hid behind. She had to know what had happened to her brother, why he wasn't home yet. The door opened by itself, as it did anytime she wanted to talk to her father. Was the house haunted? Probably. Not that she believed in ghosts or anything supernatural, that was silly. Things like fairies, werewolves, witches, ghosts and vampires did not exist. They were nothing but an imaginary world that humans had created long ago to explain the unexplainable, like what created fire or why is the sky blue? They did not have science.

She stepped in the dark room lit by a single candle, illuminating her fathers face. Ominous shadows passing through his face as he saw he stride across the room, finally sitting in the lush velvet chair in front of him.

Charles Force was a man few wanted to trifle with and for good reason, he had the resources to make or break you. And if you stepped across a very thin layer of ice you would burn for it. And perhaps your family, but this happened few and far between.

Charles closed the folder marked "Warning. Private Material." and set it in a safe and locked it inside. Putting the portrait of himself and his wife in front of it. Her parents looks young and happy and care free. Not like the past few months.

"What is that you want, daughter?" Charles asked as he sat down In the chair, intertwining his finger together. Placing them underneath his chin.

"I…Dad…Jack." She couldn't form her words. They were clogged in her throat.

"What about my son?" Charles asked. Raising his right eyebrow, a habit of his that was beginning to unnerve her.

Schuyler took a deep breath and said. " I want to know where Jack went with that blond."

"There is no need to concern yourself my dear, don't worry he is doing what he should be doing. Its his duty. You just concentrate on your studies and not on what Jack is doing." Charles said with a final resolute.

"Dad please, just tell me where Jack is." Schuyler pleated.

"Asking me wont do you any good because I cant tell you…" Before Charles could finish Schuyler got up and clammed her fists on the table.

"DAD! Please! I'm begging, I just want to know what happened to my brother, he promised he would be back and its been two months already!"

Charles got up and pushed the chair away so he could get out. He went around his thousand dollar desk and wrapped Schuyler in his arms. She lay her head in his shoulder and cries. For the first time in front of her father. A father that was comforting her and whispering words to try and make her feel better.

"I know honey, I know. We miss him too, your mother and I. And I promise you that he doesn't come within a few more months I will personally go and find him. I swear on my life."

For the first time in a long time she actually believed him, but there was a small part of her. That unnerving, tiny, stubborn, evil part of her that didn't think she would ever see him again. But she refused to listen to that side of her and looked at the positive side of things. She wanted to believe that she was going to see him again and she was going to make sure of it.

One way or another.

Her father began to stroke her hair, and not too long after Schuyler pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to tell her father everything that she was going through, with school the doctor everything. But most of all her feeling for her brother that were inappropriate and by far normal. But she would rather die and go to hell then ever tell him that, or anyone for that matter.

Especially Jack. No not Jack. Never Jack. She didn't want him to think she was a freak who was in love with her brother, because she already felt like a freak for it. She didn't want someone else to confirm it. Especially Jack.

"Thanks dad." Schuyler said in little hiccups.

"Anytime my dear." He said and kissed her in the forehead.

Schuyler completely pulled away from him and went for the door. She turned the knob and pulled the door open, but before she walked out she said.

"Don't forget dad, you promised." And the door locked by itself, after she was out in the plush hallway, as usual.

(Present)

Schuyler gulped down the water and tossed the water bottle in the recycling can. She walked up to her bedroom and locked the door behind her and headed for her bed. Schuyler pulled her blankets over her head and tried to but miserably failing falling asleep. She knew that the dream wouldn't come back because It only showed itself once a night but she was still afraid of it continuing. She didn't want to know what had happened to her brother or that blond for that matter. Even if her feeling over the blond weren't that friendly.

After a few minutes and Schuyler realizing how tired she was, sleep took over he mind and she was pulled down in a sheet of darkness and nightmares.

The next morning Schuyler got up and got ready for another boring, useless day of school. Grabbing a gala apple on the way out Schuyler kissed her mother goodbye and got out. Waiting for her, as always, on the steps was her boyfriend. Wolfgang.

"There you are hun, about time you got out. Any longer and school would have been finished." He laughed at his one joke.

Wolfgang grabbed her hand and pulled her inside his new car. How he got a drivers license at the age of fifteen was a mystery to her. He had only turned fifteen a few days back at that. Pretty soon it would be her turn, and she had a strong quenching feeling that Jack would miss it. And that would just break her heart.

" I just overslept." She defended herself.

"Like always."

"Like always."

After school Schuyler hurried to the library. She swiftly walked through what was their library, a maze of books and computers. All hazy to her vision because she was looking for one thing. The yearbook.

It had recently begun to hunt her dreams and pull her towards it. And she finally caved in even though she told Jack that it didn't mean anything.

She looked through the years only finding an empty space. A space that felt like a slap to the face. What had happened to the yearbook? To the picture of the young boy with blue eyes and blond hair? To the boy who had the same name as Jack, to the young boy who was a mystery to her and she wanted to find out what they mystery was.

Schuyler looked all over hopping by a sliver thread that the book was just somehow replaced. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find it. Finally Schuyler just gave up and headed home.

Once inside the mansion she began her homework. In less than an hour everything was done. And then she heard the doorbell ring. Not in the mood for someone to go and open it, she went and opened the door.

The boy who was facing her had dark hair, handsome features, something that male models panted for, and gorgeous blue eye. A hue very similar to her own. Only darker.

Saying the boy looked shocked to see her was an understatement. He looked dumbfounded.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked the boy, who was beginning to give her the chills.

"Is Charles Force here?" The boy asked, still staring at her with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"And may I ask who's looking for him?"

The boy didn't answer, he just stared. Schuyler cleared her throat and repeated the question.

"Can I have a name, please?"

"Oh, yes of course, I apologize." The boy finally looked like he was paying some attention.

The boy took he hand, bowed in a very cheese but sweet way, kissed her hand and pretending he had a hat on he removed it and said. "The name's Kingsley Martin."

Schuyler felt like she had heard that name before but she couldn't remember.

"And may I be as bold as to ask what they call you my lovely young lady?" Schuyler felt a blush form to his words. No one had called her lovely before. And it felt surprisingly nice.

"My name is Schuyler Force."

"Schuyler…What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He said, causing Schuyler's heart to skip a few beats here and there.

"My father is in "Force Headquarters" but your welcome to wait inside, it will be getting dark soon and you do not want to be out in Manhattan by yourself, especially at night."

The boy laughed. "I can vouch for that."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Secret**

**A/N- I don't think there has been much Charles and Allegra scenes in this story so I made a little one. And Kingsley takes over the chapter when they are in the office. Just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't get confused.**

Charles Force was dead tired. He had been going over the records over and over again and nothing. He had no clue as to why the Silver Bloods were attacking human females but it made his nervous. It made his blood go cold just thinking about their intentions.

Charles left the Force Headquarters with his wife by his side. His soul mate and bond mate. Gabrielle was as beautiful as ever under the night sky. He remembered how happy he was the day when she said yes to his proposal. It felt like a dream but having her next to him, Charles knew it was real. And he would never let her leave him again. Not like their last life.

Charles shuddered to think that a mere human had taken his beloved away from him for more than seventeen years, taking his very existence almost killed him. But when Allegra went into the White Darkness to rescue him, they knew they were meant for each other. And they would never be split again.

"Don't fret love, we will find out what this injustice is." Allegra said seeing his pained face.

Charles smiled at her and patted her hand.

_I know we will. _

He said more to convince himself than to her. He had to solve this mystery because if he didn't he would resign as Regis. Being the Blue Bloods leader meant protecting them, but if he couldn't even help a few mortals then how would he save his own race from annihilation.

Suddenly he felt Allegra's lips hit his. He was so shocked at her boldness he blushed.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I was hoping it would take your mind off those girls." She said.

"Oh." Charles wanted to smack himself, couldn't he come up with a better line than that.

"Did it work?" His lovely wife asked. Smiling mischievously at him.

"Yes."

"Then should we continue?"

She didn't have to wait for his response because in a matter of seconds she was sitting on his lap and kissing him passionately, as if their lives depended on it.

Charles entered the house by himself. He had dropped Allegra off to some meeting of hers and had gone straight home.

So when he saw Kingsley Martin having a conversation with his daughter Charles thought his heart would stop. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be captured? What in the world was going on.

"Charles." Kingsley said sitting up from the plush couch.

"Kingsley." Charles managed to say, still a little bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked.

"To talk to you, of course." Kingsley replied.

"No no, that's not what I mean." Charles sighed and rubbed his temples. "I mean, what are you doing _here _in New York. I thought _they_ had taken you." Charles did not want to say Silver Bloods with Schuyler in the room.

Kingsley understood his hesitance and said. "Why don't we go to your study, Charles."

"Follow me."

"Now if you will excuse me Schuyler, I have to go and talk to your dad." He kissed Schuyler's cheek and went after his leader.

"Now tell me what happened." Charles demanded after the two men had seated in Charles's office.

Kingsley sighed and sipped his earl tea that the maid had laid down for them seconds after they had entered.

"I was captured in Africa, but only because if I hadn't stopped they would have taken Mimi away from me and I would never allow that. Afterwards I was taken to some underground place and drugged so I was unconscious for hours maybe days. When I woke up I was in a palace and later they threw me in the dungeon. I escaped and ended up somewhere near the Hudson river and came here."

Kingsley lifted his eyes and stared at Charles.

"They want Abbadon and Azrael Charles, I don't know why but we must protect them. That's why I came here today. To warn you. How did you know I was taken by Silver Blood in the first place?" Kingsley asked, trying to calm his heart. Because if Charles found out the way Kingsley thinks he did, then they were all doomed.

When Charles sighed Kingsley felt his world shatter to pieces.

"No." He managed to pronounce.

Charles looked away with a pained face. "She was here a few months ago taking Jack with her to look for you. We have not heard from them since then. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. Its not your fault you haven't been able to find them. Right?"

"I haven't been looking for them." Charles finally said after what felt like an eternity.

"You haven't…." Kingsley was so furious he slammed his fists on the table, shattering the teacup. Dripping its contents on the rich carpet. "What do you mean you haven't been looking for them." He screeched.

He would have ripped out Charles's throat right then and there if he didn't know he would be haunted down by Blue Bloods and be brought to trial. But more importantly he knew that Mimi would never forgive him if he killed her "father."

"I have been busy." Charles said calmly, as if Kingsley's outbreak was nothing but a child's cry for attention.

"With what may I ask?" Kingsley said through gritted teeth.

Charles rubbed his temples not knowing if whatever he was hiding was ok for a Silver Blood to know or not. Even if it was Kingsley Martin.

"Human females have been dying." Charles shuddered.

"And? Its normal, they are mortal." Kingsley said matter-of-factly.

Charles continued to rub his temples in a way a parent did when they were having a frustrating conversation with a child. And Kingsley was no child.

"I know that. I mean they have been murdered."

"Doesn't that happen all the time?" Kingsley asked, knowing he sounded like an idiot asking such an obvious question.

Charles got up and paced around his room. Finally standing in front of a portrait of his family and himself. The family seemed to be in a resort with smiles planted on their face. Even Charles was smiling. Unlike in that very moment.

Charles reached up and touched Schuyler's young face.

"If I tell you this, promise me that you will not tell a single soul, not even to Mimi amd Jack when we find them."

Kingsley suddenly got nervous. What was Charles hiding that was more important than saving his own kids?

"You have my oath."

Charles sighed and turned around, looking at Kingsley right in the eyes.

"Silver Blood have been kidnapping and murdering human females."

Dizziness overtook Kingsley's vision. He knew that he heard Charles correctly, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Don't tell me it's the same thing as what was happening last time. Where…Where they were impregnating them and having Niphilim offspring's."

"I don't know."

"Was there any sign that they were trying to redo it?" Kingsley asked.

"Except for the raping, no. They were all dead, drained from their blood. It was like looking at a mummies corpse."

"Oh…Jesus Christ."

Charles laughed a bitted laugh. "I hardly think _his _son will help us with this."

"What have you don't so far to stop this?"

Charles went and sat down in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"We went to Barcelona as a family but all that got us was Schuyler almost drowning. Allegra and I found nothing. Just a bunch of coffins buried six feet under."

"I'm sorry Charles. I cant imagine what your going through." Kingsley said sincerely.

"There is one more thing." Charles whispered, as if there were voices listening through the walls. And for all Kingsley knew, there might have been.

"On the victims necks…on the neck there was a sword piercing a star."

Kingsley's breath got caught in his throat. His eyes widened.

"Lucifer's mark."

Kingsley's world spiraled in complete and udder darkness.

"Do you by any chance know what this means?" Charles asked, hopeful.

"I feel like I know It but I cant remember. Even as the King's son I was never really trusted with too much information. If I remember anything I will tell you."

"I know you will." It was evident Charles was disappointed that Kingsley didn't know anything.

"Now I want to ask you something, not a leader asking his warrior but between old friends. Will you stay and help me solve this?"

"I don't know, Charles." Kingsley muttered.

"I know it's too much to ask, especially since this means that you will have to stop looking more Azrael for the time being, but we need your help. And I trust that my son will do everything in his power to protect his sister, not that Mimi cant defend herself by any means."

Kingsley laughed at the truth of that statement. He knew that Mimi needed no man to protect her, she was one of the most powerful fallen angels. Even more powerful than him.

"Just think about it." Charles said.

"I will not take this choice lightly." Kingsley replied.

"For the meantime, why don't you stay at our house. Until you make your choice."

"That's ok, I already a hotel room ready."

"I insist you stay here." Charles said. "I want to make sure the demons are not following you and I want you to stay near me where I can make sure nothing happens. The last thing I need is Mimi and Jack coming back and you being kidnapped again."

"If you insist." Kingsley chuckled. "But what about Schuyler, aren't you worried something might happen to her if Silver Bloods really come looking for me in this house."

"Believe me when I tell you that girl is stronger than she looks. I know she can defend herself, even if she doesn't know who she is yet." Charles smiled, proud to be the father of that girl.

"And what is she?"

"An archangel of course, just like her mother and father."

* * *

><p>Acacia was afraid of what the master was going to say when he found out that his captive has disappeared. She had to applaud at Martin's clever mind though, she doubted anyone but him could have come up with that plan. Maybe not even herself.<p>

Acacia approached the black winged door, encrusted with diamonds, rubies and every type of jewelry there was out there. She knocked. Her heart thumping away in her chest, oblivious that it could soon stop beating depending on her masters mood. What an idiot she had been, letting Martin out of her sight. It had been her responsibility to look after the man and she had lost him.

Her sister would probably laugh at the stupidity.

And she might be paying for that mistake soon enough. The doors creaked open signaling for Acacia to step inside her undecided fate. The master was sitting on his golden Egyptian chair staring directly at her. Acacia felt her nerves shrivel up.

"What is it that you need, my dear." The master said sickly sweet. So sweet in fact that Acacia knew her a days in this world were numbered. Minutes maybe.

"You majesty." She bowed. She swallowed and continued. "I am deeply sorry to inform you that one of our inmates has escaped."

She waited for her body to start burning but It never happed. Instead she heard malicious laughter.

"This is already old news. If you have no more reports than you can leave at once."

Acacia looked up, perplexed.

"But how?" She caught herself and quickly added. "If his highness doesn't find me prudent enough to ask."

"I let his escape." He ginned. Fangs out.

"But why?" She asked, hoping she wasn't crossing thin ice.

His grin widened, his eyes full of madness.

"To make this more fun of course."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Past**

**I got annoyed with all the dark and boring chapters I was writing so I rewrote this one to make it more fun for me and more fun for you to read. Sky and Jack lovers don't be mad. **

(Two Weeks Later)

Schuyler felt someone push her body, which annoyed her because she was finally able to sleep after god knows how long. She felt it again and groaned. But then a little idea began to from in her head.  
>There was only one person brave enough to try and wake her up.<p>

Only one person who would be confident enough to go into her room uninvited.

Only one person who wasn't afraid to pour cold water on her to rouse her up.

Only one: Jack.

Schuyler opened her eyes and saw a dark shadow hovering over her. The boy smiled, his pearl white teeth glistening in the morning sunshine. He said something that Schuyler's mind didn't comprehend and then it suddenly hit her full force. Jack was home!

She threw away her covers in rapid movement and flung herself to Jack, causing them to drop to the floor.

"Your home!" She managed to say, her face attached to his chest. Tears dripping down her face.

"Whoa kiddo, wake up."

_Huh. _What was going on? That didn't sound like Jack's voice that sounded like…Kingsley!

Schuyler gasped and jumped off of him and wiped away her tears. What in the world was Kingsley doing her room?

"What are you doing?" She asked, anger engulfing her body.

Kingsley looking amused raked back his hair. He looked so handsome that Schuyler wanted to touch his hair herself, but shook herself out of it before she tried anything foolish.

"Waking you up to get ready for school, of course. Or did you have something else in mind." He raised his eyebrow.

Schuyler honestly didn't know what to make of this guy. One day he shows up to talk to her father and the next he is living in her house, like he always belonged there. It infuriated her, but what made her even madder was that every time he did something, her heart would seem to speed up. It was not supposed to do that. Only one person should have the right to do that, but he wasn't there. So someone was taking his place.

"Can you please leave this room." She more demanded then asked.

Kingsley tried to contain his amusement but failed. He began to laugh so Schuyler grabbed one of her many pillows lying on the floor and smacked him in the face with it. This only caused Kingsley to laugh even more, but eventually left the room. Part of that being Schuyler glaring at him.

Schuyler quickly went in the shower and not five minutes passed before she was done. She had forgotten to take a shower the night before (since she hated the feel of blow–dried hair) promising herself she would take one in the morning. She quickly blow-dried her hair, even if she had a deep hatred for it, got dressed and went downstairs. Just to see Kingsley and Wolfgang glaring at each other on the couch.

"Schuyler, honey, grab something to eat, we have to go. School is starting soon." Wolfgang said not taking his eyes off of Kingsley, and vice versa.

"Don't worry about her; I'm driving her to school from now on." Kingsley replied, a threat to his otherwise calm nature.

"No need, I'm the boyfriend here so I take her." Wolfgang shot back.

"Her father entrusted her to me." Kingsley gave a cocky smile to his answer.

"I don't…" Before Wolfgang could reply Schuyler spoke up. She couldn't let this get out of hand, it had to stop.

"That's enough out of the both of you, and I get to choose who I go to school with. You guys don't. I don't want either of you to argue so I'm taking the limo. No matter how embarrassing that is. Now stop it." Schuyler huffed.

"You can't do that." Kingsley said.

"Why not?"Schuyler asked.

"Because those were your fathers instructions and I don't want to be the one to tell him you weren't listening." Kingsley said matter-of-factly.

Schuyler wanted to protest but she knew it was futile. Once her father decided on something, then nothing, not even his own daughter, could change his mind. She finally caved in and accepted Kingsley's offer.

"Then I'm riding in the same car." Wolfgang said folding his arms to his chest.

Kingsley's eyebrow twitched but said nothing.

Schuyler inwardly sighed. _Thank God this is over with_, she thought.

Soon the three teenagers reached the school, but instead of parking in the back like most underclassmen Kingsley parked as near to the entrance as possible. Schuyler shook her head but kept her mouth shut. The last thing Schuyler Force needed was for another argument to start, and her headache to increase.

After what seemed like forever the school day ended. Schuyler walked to her locker and flinched. But nothing came. Nothing meaning Penelope Johnson. The witch hadn't been in school in what seemed like months, maybe it was months. Schuyler tried to recall the last time she saw Pin and realized it was at the party that she and Jack had gone to. When Jack and Pin were still together. So where was she now, Schuyler thought. Maybe dead somewhere, she hoped, then scolded herself. She was not the type of person to wish that on anyone, even if she really wanted it to happen.

Schuyler put her books away getting ready to head for the car when she gasped. Kingsley was right in front of her, and blocking her path using his arm. What in the world?

"Do you mind?" She asked him, her heart beginning to pound harder, so hard she hoped he couldn't hear it.

He then chuckled.

"What?" She asked, half annoyed and half nervous.

"Nothing." He said removing his arm from her path. "I just came to tell you I can't take you home. The library is calling me."

Schuyler stared wide eyed and then laughed. "You actually know what a library is?"

Kingsley put his hands on his hips and jokingly huffed. "That was uncalled for. I'm smarter than I look."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and broke out in laughter. Schuyler stomach began to cramp up, tears rolled down her pale cheeks. It took a few minutes for the laughter to die down.

"What are you going to do there?" She asked, curious.

Kingsley bit his lip. "A project for my ethics class." He finally said.

"Oh." Schuyler said. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Kingsley replied quickly. "I mean I don't like other people getting into my business."

"I promise I won't bother you. In fact I'll stay quietly at another table and finish my homework."

"I…guess. But one noise out of you and you can walk yourself home." Kingsley warned.

"Yes sir." Schuyler saluted.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Wolfgang running towards her. What was her doing? And then she remembered; He rode the car with them.

"Wolfgang." She said causing Kingsley to look at her direction and frown.

"Schuyler." Wolfgang waved but stopped once he had reached her. Using one hand, he supported himself using the locker and caught his breath.

"Schuyler, I can't go home with you. No matter how much I want to." He said the last part while fiercely glaring at Kingsley. The gesture speaking for itself.

"Don't worry about it, we're staying after anyway."

"Why?"

"Homework and Kingsley has a project that he needs the library for."

"I see." Was all that Kingsley said before kissing Schuyler on the lips and waving her good-bye, but glaring at Kingsley yet again before disappearing out of their view.

Schuyler found herself wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Shock shot throughout her body. Did she really hate his touches that much? He was her boyfriend for crying out loud.

"Why do you date that guy?" Kingsley asked still watching the place where Wolfgang last was.

"Because I…" _I love him?_Do you really? Another part of her brain said, because if you did you wouldn't be questioning yourself. Of course I do the stubborn part of her said. Otherwise I would have broken up with him. What about Jack then? Said the other part of her. The one hidden in the darkness that drove her insane because she wouldn't go away.

"Schuyler?" Kingsley asked, giving her a quick hug to help her snap out of it.

"You don't love him, so why not just end it?" He asked, his voice drifting through the empty corridors.

"Because I do love him…I do." She said stubbornly. Trying to convince herself more than him.

"No you don't, but if you want to lie to yourself then go ahead." He said sounding a little angry. He pulled out of the hug and headed towards the library.

Schuyler felt a pang of sadness at his words. She knew she was lying to herself but to accept the feelings she had for _him _was unforgiving. So she caught up to Kingsley and apologize, he half-heartedly accepted.

In the library Schuyler kept her end of the deal and stayed as quiet as a mouse. But she couldn't help seeing Kingsley rush back and forth always holding a batch of new books. What kind of project is that? She thought to herself. It looked horrible.

Finally after an hour of Kingsley running back and forth he beckoned for Schuyler to sit at his table. Schuyler put her books away, being done with them, and sat across from her friend. At least she thought they were friends. She hoped they were, she liked him.

"Schuyler I need you to look at some of these for me."

"Okay."

So Kingsley handed her a batch of books and let her sort through them.

"What am I looking for again?" She asked.

"Things on Lucifer."He said.

"On who?" Schuyler asked, dumbfounded.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, Lucifer."

Schuyler shook her head.

Kingsley sighed. "The devil."

"Oh." Schuyler said feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"How could _you _not know his name?" Kingsley asked, perplexed.

"My parents aren't religious." Schuyler said.

Kingsley shook his head and began concentrating on his reading. Schuyler did the same. Book after book said the same thing, Lucifer being jealous of man and rebelling against god. God in response sent him out of heaven where he and Michael battled and Lucifer losing, the consequence of that being Lucifer being trapped in hell forever.

Schuyler and Kingsley sighed in unison. Frustration surrounding the both of them. Schuyler wanted to ask him why there would be a project on Lucifer on an ethics class but she forced herself not to. But she did ask.

"What exactly am I supposed to find out about the devil?"

"How he plans to escape." Kingsley said and cut of the conversation.

Two hours later Kingsley and Schuyler were still were they began. Neither had found any information, so Schuyler decided to go and check out the Bible. Something must be in there, she thought. If not, then Kingsley's project was a failure.

Schuyler grabbed some of her books and began putting them In their proper place. Once they were all away, she began looking for the bible which just happened to be out of her reach. Schuyler put her right foot of the first rowof books planning to climb up. She reached the second step when she slipped and fell into someone's strong muscular body.

Kingsley.

While holding her by her tiny waist he reached and grabbed the Old Testament. Schuyler meanwhile tried calming down her treacherous heart, scolding herself for acting like this in front of him.

"The Bible. I was trying to get the bible not the Old Testament." She said, her heart hammering away.

"It won't give you any answers, use this one instead. Same thing, just older. And much more accurate if I say so myself. "He let go of her and handed her the book. "Be more careful next time, the last thing I need is him kicking my ass."

But before she could ask who he was referring to, Kingsley had already disappeared. Schuyler walked out of that row, passing books upon ancient books that she promised herself she would look over. After she left got out of the book section she saw Kingsley sitting at his chair, the same position as before. It looked as if he had never moved in the first place.

Schuyler sat down and opened the Old Testament, or the Qur'an. After only mere minutes she wanted to close the book and fall asleep, the book was boring. She could only imagine what it felt like to have to study it. But looking at how hard Kingsley was reading and concentrating Schuyler didn't have it in her to quit.

Skimming the book she almost missed a word but not quite. Azrael. She recognized the word immediately. It was the same name as the woman who took Jack away from her. But what was it doing in the Qur'an.

The book said that Azrael was a soldier in Gods army until he gave up his place in heaven to help Lucifer, his new master, to take over the human world and paradise. Along with his brother Abaddon, Lucifer's army was unbeatable. That was until Michael and Gabriel, the strongest Archangels, joined the fight and banished all of Lucifer's army in the underworld. Including Azrael and Abbadon. Now Lucifer looks for them to rejoin his army and again try to take over the world and heaven.

Schuyler rubbed her temples. Why would someone get named after a dark angel, and a man at that. But Schuyler noticed that all the angels named in there were male, no females. Sexists, she thought. Schuyler stared at the word "Abbadon" that single word getting her attention and not letting go.

"Could this be something?" She asked Kingsley who was quietly watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Kingsley took the book out of her tiny hands and read the part that she had pointed to. He flipped a few pages back and forth but eventually closed the book. Sighing in frustration he began putting the books away in a speed that seemed inhuman.

"Lets go." He said after all the books were put away.

Schuyler didn't respond but instead she followed him to his car. They were heading home when Schuyler remembered something.

_Schuyler Van Allen was wearing a Coco Chanel dress for the Four Hundred Ball. Not that she really cared if it was designer or not, she just wanted to see her forbidden love. Jack Force. Schuyler even put on some make-up for the special occasion. Something she rarely did, if ever. Not that it mattered, she thought. He could never like someone like her. A poor girl who lived in a run-down mansion. After a couple of scrutinizing minutes, Schuyler reached her destination and entered the double doors. When she did, every eye was on her. Even Jacks._

_Schuyler felt a smile form on her delicate lips but she suppressed it and instead began walking towards her table. But before she reached her table Jack looked away from her and went next to his sister. To Mimi Force. Her worst enemy. Well not anymore she guessed, since Silver Bloods climbed to the top and all. _

_Schuyler sat down and after what felt an eternity they started naming the angels. The Chinese Twins, some Russian kids and finally Jack's and Mimi's heavenly name._

"_During this lifetime, out warriors were born as brother as sister, as twins. But that doesn't change the fact that they will be bonded together yet again, twins or not. Not like they are human or anything." The crowd laughed at the man's lame joke. _

"_Now getting to the fun part. Benjamin and Madeline Force, or as we all know them Abbadon and Azrael. The children of the Apocalypse. "_

_Abbadon. _

Schuyer suddenly woke up, clutching her chest. Sweat dripping down her forehead. What the hell was that, Schuyler thought. But the second she thought it, the memory vanished leaving in its place an empty hole. As if it had never been there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really realigious so i just made up that whole Qur'an Bible stuff. I dont know if Azrael and Abbadon are even mentioned in either book, but its fits with the story so i left it in there. Hope you enjoyed it. It gets more exiting, i promise. With Jack and Mimi POV's coming next. And since every important person in the Bible (Except for the Virgin Marry) i switched Mimi's gender, Allegras too. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Revelation**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! We finally find out who one of the characters really is, but you have to read to know the true identity. Enjoy. **

Jack and Mimi had been traveling all over the African deserts to try and find Kingsley. But so far they had found nothing, and it seemed like today would be the same as the day before and the day before that. Sometimes it felt like they were being played, all this being for the Silver Bloods amusement. But Jack was not amused. He had practically left his life in New York to find this guy, all to help Mimi. If she wasn't his twin, if he hadn't known her all of his endless lives he wouldn't be in Egypt helping her out.

At first they had gone to South Africa, Cape Town, like Isadora had told them to but it seemed as everything was deserted. They looked through every nook and cranny to find Kingsley Martin but it was futile. He was not in South Africa, and instead of heading home like he had planned he was stuck searching all over Africa to find her beloved.

Really if he wanted to he could leave Mimi to do this all alone and forget she ever existed but he wanted to be on good terms with his sister and have her back in his life. Ever since he left with her on this idiotic quest he found himself missing her company. Not romantically of course but as a real sister, a friend, and as a fellow dark angel. No one really understood him better than she; maybe except for one other person but it was complicated with her at the moment.

Mimi and Jack were at the central market of Luxor, the ancient city of Egypt. People crowded the market, pushing each other out of the way to try and get the freshet catch of the day. It was very hectic somewhat like New York, but different. Egypt had sand whereas New York had skyscrapers. One man walking very quickly pushed Mimi out of his way, causing her to collide unto Jack. Jack grabbed her before they both fell and stabilized himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that guy won't be." She growled and pushed Jack out of the way preparing to find the human and harm him.

"Mimi it's not worth it." Jack said, grabbing her shoulder. "Plus he's long gone."

"He got lucky this time. But if I see him again he's dead meat." She swore.

"If you say so." Jack said.

The two walked a little ways off and decided to stop at a small café. Inside the café it felt as if they were in Ancient Egypt but all the choices they offered were Americanized. From the food to the actual coffee. Mimi and Jack both ordered earl tea, skipping on the coffee options. They had drunk too much coffee on this trip and both agreed it was time for a change. Plus, coffee began to lose its taste after the twentieth cup or so.

"Now what?" He asked after a couple minutes of dead silence.

"Now we keep looking." Mimi said harshness all over her voice.

"For how long, Azrael?" Jack sighed.

"For as long as it takes, or are you tired of it already?" She was angry, Jack realized. And he didn't blame her; if Schuyler had been kidnapped he would be angry too.

"Of course not. It's just so frustrating. We have no leads on where to look for him and this Isadora person is nowhere to be found." He confessed.

Mimi's knuckles turned white, the side effect of squeezing the tea cup too hard.

"And you think I like this? She lied to my face Jack, and I believed her. How stupid of me to believe a demon's word."

"It's not your fault Mims; it would happen to anyone in your situation." Trying to convince her it wasn't her fault was like trying to make a mountain move with your eyes, impossible.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to stop. But you can't leave." She said looking at him.

"I know." Was all he said.

Time seemed to have flown by because it was already dark before either knew it. They would have stayed longer but the employees were giving them dirt looks, American or not. Mimi and Jack headed to their hotel room, which they had called beforehand, and asked the man for the key to their room.

But the man feigned ignorance and told them to leave. All the rooms were already booked by other travelers. It was spring break after all.

"But we called." Mimi hissed causing the man to nearly loose the two pieces of hair he had left.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a thick accent.

"Don't screw with me old man." Mimi said grabbing his shirt and pulling his body to her. Their faces barely two inches apart. "If you don't give us a room right this second you will never see another costumer enter this hotel ever again. I'm warning you."

"Please leave." The man said, tears in his eyes. Mimi did have that effect on people when she wanted to. Jack felt a little pity for the man, a little.

"Mimi let's go." Jack said pulling her away from the frightened man.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Mimi said to the man before she and Jack exited.

"You're not going to actually use the glom on those people are you?" Jack asked.

But Mimi didn't have to answer because Jack could clearly see that she meant every word. He didn't have to have the ability of mind reading to know that Mimi planned to destroy that man's life. Children or not. If this had been any other day she would have used the glom on that man to give them a room. But with the situation on hand she didn't care if he starved.

Jack and Mimi eventually found a hotel that had plenty of rooms but still the five stars that Mimi was looking for. They got the most expensive suite that the hotel had, sending the check to Charles.

Jack quickly went in to take a long awaited shower. But most importantly he wanted to be away from everything for a while. It was the only way he could escape his situation and think about Schuyler. He missed her every day and it hurt him to think of her. Why he kept torturing himself he didn't know.

Sometimes when it got really painful to be away from her, he almost had the urge to leave everything and go back to her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He felt like a prisoner without any shackles.

Jack remembered Schuyler's sad face when he told her he would leave with Mimi. He had wanted nothing more than to comfort her at that moment, but he chose not to. It would have been a million times harder for him to have left her behind. But knowing that she had his ring with her at all times eased his worries a little. He hoped she wore it every day, because when she was old enough to remember that ring would be hers again. He would place it on her left ring finger.

Jack left the shower quickly, dried himself off and put on the bathrobe. He quickly washed his clothes by hand since he had lost his luggage with all his clothes in it and hung it on the only rack in the bathroom. The luggage had most likely been stolen but no use crying over spilled milk.

Jack left the bathroom and Mimi soon took his place. Not too long after she had entered she exited the bathroom. Only a towel covering her lean body. One didn't have to have a big imagination to know what Mimi had the type of body men lusted over and women could only dream about. But Jack didn't look at her twice. It wasn't like that anymore, and he was glad.

Seeing Mimi like that brought him back to Schuyler and her red monokini, she had never looked more beautiful. It would have been more beautiful if it hadn't been for every man in that beach staring at her. Jack felt his blood boil but pushed away the memory before things got out of hand.

"Something wrong?" Mimi asked him, feeling the change in the air.

"Just thinking." Jack said.

"About _her?" _

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

"You only get like that whenever she's involved. You always have."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. But being in love does that to people." She confessed.

"Does it happen to you?" Jack asked, referring to Kingsley.

"Every day." Mimi smiled.

"You miss him don't you?"

"No shit Sherlock, how did you guess."

"Sorry."

"No I should apologize. You're just worried about me. Right?"

"Of course, you're my twin after all." Jack said, every word of it dripping in honesty.

"Do you miss her?" Mimi asked him.

Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry I took you away from her." Mimi apologized.

"You have your reason."

"And I want to get this out of my chest before I decide to change my mind." She said. "I forgive you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For leaving me for her. If you hadn't I would have never experienced real true love." Jack was shocked. It would have never occurred to him that she felt like this. "So thank you."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you found love Mimi, I know how wonderful it feels. And I'm glad we both have a chance to experience it." Jack confessed.

"Did something happen?" Mimi asked, feeling her brother's sadness.

So Jack told her about the night he and Schuyler had spent together. The only night she seemed to have remembered anything about him. And the day his heart was broken to a billion pieces. And it felt wonderful to finally tell someone, instead of keeping it locked inside. Where it did more damage than anything.

"So you're telling me she completely forgot everything?"

Jack managed to give a single nod.

"Do you have any idea what caused it?"

Jack shook his head. If he did know he would do everything in his power to change it, but it didn't and he felt weak because of it. He felt like a failure, like he was some pathetic mortal.

"You're not weak Jack." Mimi said squeezing his hand after she had sat next to him on the king sized bed. "You're anything but. In fact you're the strongest person I have ever met, even stronger than Michael and Gabrielle."

"What do I do?" He asked her, burring his face in her bare shoulder.

"You tell her everything that what." Mimi said.

Jack pulled away looking shocked. "You're kidding."

"Well what else can you do Jack? What if she never remembers anything because of whatever this thing is. We barely know anything about her; she's the first of her kind. Maybe this is the side effect of her being only half-vampire."

"You think?" Jack asked. Starting to realize that maybe that's why this was happening.

"Very possible. But then again she hasn't hit fifteen yet, so wait a while and see what happens, if she doesn't remember after her birthday you tell her everything. Show her if you have to."

"That's true. Her birthday is in a few weeks so she should be getting her memories soon like the rest of us. So I'll wait until then." Jack said happiness creeping in his powerful voice.

"That's the spirit." Mimi said, slapping him on the back. "Now I don't know about you but I'm beyond starvation, how about ordering some room service?"

Even if it was a question she did it anyway. She ordered the bloodiest lamb they had, and a bunch of other stuff that they offered. And neither she nor Jack had any idea what they tasted like.

"Mimi."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think there is such a thing as beyond starvation."

Mimi stared at him wide eyed and began to laugh, in turn causing Jack to laugh. Something that he hadn't done in a long time.

Once the food came, both Mimi and Jack dug in. They realized that they were really starving. If it wasn't for the blood in the lamb, Mimi confessed she would have killed a human for his blood. Jack didn't argue. They had avoided drinking blood ever since they started this quest. It would have felt like a betrayal to their beloveds.

After only ten minute the twins were full.

"Nothing better than some blood in one's system." Mimi said, rubbing her flat stomach.

How she still had a flat stomach after eating that much food Jack could only guess.

There was a knock on the door. Mimi and Jack glanced at each other and stayed quiet. Another knock.

"Tea on the house." They heard a man say behind the door.

Jack got up, opened the door a silver of a crack and saw a cart with a variety of tea facing the door. The man was nowhere to be seen. That's weird, Jack thought. He opened the door and brought in the cart, shutting the door using his foot.

"No tip?" Mimi asked. "Don't they always want a tip?"

"He wasn't there." Jack said.

"Weird." Mimi said.

Weird or not, Jack realized that he was very thirsty. Mimi as well. He put the plates of food away and placed two teacups on the table. Hieroglyphics imprinted on the beautiful china. He poured hot water in both and placed a bag of black tea on both cups.

"Is it just me or does this tea taste strange?" Mimi asked after sampling it.

Jack took a sip. "It does. But then again we don't really drink black tea or tea in general."

"True, but still. Don't you think this is a little odd? Giving us tea and no one there after the door is opened."

Mimi opened the cup containing the variety of teas and sniffed it. She shook her head. Then she took the tea cup containing the water and also smelled it. Her eyes went wide. Jack was about to take a sip when she slapped the cup out of his hands.

"Don't drink that!" She yelled. "It's poisoned."

Jack gasped. But before either could get it out of their system they fell on the ground, unconscious.

Jack's head was pounding. It felt as if someone had wacked him with a bat. He groaned and tried to open his eyes but it was useless. They were glued together. After a few tries he managed to open them a little. A little while after that he was wide awake, his head pounding.

Jack tried to move but he was tied to a wall. His legs and arms making a V. Jack pulled at his arms to free himself but that only caused blood to run down his arms. There was a spell on the shackles, and he couldn't figure out what it was. And it frustrated him.

Someone groaned next to him, it was Mimi and she was in the same situation as he. It was not as hard as it was for him to get her eyes to obey. Soon she realized what had happened to her.

"What the hell!"

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, concerned for her safety.

Mimi stopped struggling once she figured out that a spell was tying them to the wall and the shackles.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Except for a killer headache, I think so."

"Ditto."

"Do you know who did this?" Jack asked her.

"I have a guess but we'll see since we seem we have a guest." She said.

The double door in front of them creaked as it was forcefully opened. In walked a gorgeous woman with long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Eyes devoid of emotion. A smile crept in the full plum lips.

"Isadora." Mimi barked.

"Madeline." Isadora pronounced her name carefully, affection in her voice. Fake affection. "And Benjamin." She said focusing on him. Losing all interest in Mimi.

"My my my what a handsome boy you are, practically a man." She said caressing his face with her cold hands.

Jack pulled his face away, now touching the cold wall. But that didn't stop Isadora from still touching his face.

"Get away from him you bitch." Mimi warned her. Venom dripping through her words.

Isadora glanced at Mimi seeming to have just realized she was still there, chained out of her will. Isadora let go of Jack and faced the twins.

"Now is that any way to speak to your host?" She asked. Feigning disappointment.

"Stop with all this bull crap already, where Is Kingsley?"

"Who?" Isadora raised an eyebrow.

"Why you bitch, you know very well who I'm talking about." Mimi screamed. "You know very well who I'm talking about, now I'm going to ask again. Where the hell is my boyfriend." Mimi launched at the woman to only have the shackled cut her wrists. He blue blood dripping on the floor but disappearing as soon as it came.

"Ah, you mean Araquiel The Weak." She said, no emotion in her beautiful snake-like voice.

"He isn't weak. Now where is he?" Jack knew she was about to lose her patience.

"I'll tell you once you agree to do something for me." She smiled. Jack imagined her tongue to flick out of her mouth, like a snakes.

Before Mimi could throw another insult Jack intervened.

"What would that be?"

She looked at him and said. "I want you to join Lucifer's army again."

"You're kidding right." Mimi laughed. "We would never do that."

"And you will never see that weakling again."

"I will see him again but I will never join _his _army again." Mimi promised.

Isadora merely smiled.

"Now let go of us so I can ruin that little pretty face of yours." Mimi growled.

"Now why would I do that? That's no fun. No, I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah, what?" Mimi challenged.

"You can either join now or suffer." Isadora smiled, her eyes closed.

Mimi barked laugh. "Your going to torture us. Oh my, what a big surprise. Well suck it because I'm not weak, my body can handle anything you throw at it."

"Who ever said anything about _me _torturing you two, or physically at that. No, that would be far too easy. I have something far worse planned for you two." She said, her snake smile showing itself.

"Now I ask you again, will you join us?"

"No." They said in unison.

Isadora sighed. "I thought as much."

She beckoned for a cloaked demon to go to her and whispered something in his or her ear. Jack couldn't tell its gender. Nor did he hear anything that she said, even if he was a vampire. Not too long after the demon left someone new stepped in.

When Jack saw who it was, he loudly gasped.

"Penelope!"

"Jack." She said in a cold voice.

"What are you doing here…with _them._"

"Jack who is she?" Mimi asked, confused.

"She." Isadora intervened. "My little guests, is my younger sister. Acacia."

Acacia. Who the hell is Acacia, Jack thought.

"Sister?" Jack asked. "You two look nothing alike."

"Very observant of you Benjamin. You see I take more after my mother Isis, while Acacia here takes more after our father. Leviathan." She explained. "Interesting couple if I say so myself. A goddess and a demon. But then again my mother was raped." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Leviathan. Leviathan is your father?" Jack asked feeling beyond shocked.

"We all have our secrets, Abbadon." She glared at him.

"Now now little kids. Don't fight." Isadora chuckled. "You are about to find much more about each other very soon, no need to spoil the fun."

She turned to Pen…Acacia with a serious face.

"Since they refused you know what to do to make them accept." She said. "I leave this to you now."

She turned around without another word and left.

"How could you?" Jack said. "How dare you pretend to be someone else and fool us all."

"Should you really accuse me Jack? Really? When you have been doing it ever since you came to this planet." She said. "Don't even go there."

"I had no choice." He defended himself. "What's your excuse."

"Everyone wants to feel normal once in a while. Even us half-demons." She was looking at Jack but her eyes were in a place far away.

"So Leviathan is your father." Mimi said. "That sucks. And where is your mom in all of this?"

Acacia looked at Mimi. "My mother is with her husband, Osiris."

"And why doesn't she take you away if you hate it here so much?"

"Who ever said I hate it here?" Acacia shot back.

"Doesn't seem like you like it is all. Otherwise you wouldn't be pretending to be a normal teenager and even dating my brother."

"How did you…Of course, your mind reading mambo jumbo. Well guess what Azrael it's none of your business so stop butting in."

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Now listen here you two. I didn't come here to chit chat, I have far more important things to attend to. Now I will ask you one more time, will you two rejoin Lucifer's army or face the consequences?"

"Consequences." Mimi and Jack said in unison.

"I thought as much." Acacia said. "Now you leave me no choice."

"What are you going to do to us? Hurt us?" Jack said. "Because we are much…much stronger than we look."

"Like my sister said, I don't hurt people physically but mentally." She pointed out.

"And how are you going to do that?" Mimi asked. "I like to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Even if I tell you, you Mimi and Jack, are not going to know what's happening. So it's pointless for me to say anything."

"In either case, I still want to know." Mimi said, but Jack knew she was just buying time to try and figure out the spell.

Acacia sighed. "Penelope."

"What about your fake name?" Jack said.

She glared at him. "Do you know the meaning of the name Penelope?"

"No." Mimi said, still trying to figure out a way out of the spell but no results.

_Penelope_, Jack thought. _It does sound a little familiar._ Then it hit him.

"You name means 'Dream Weaver' doesn't it."

Acacia smiled, satisfied. "I always knew you were the smart one Abbadon."

"Hey! Still here demon." Mimi exclaimed, insulted.

But Acacia ignored her and continued to give all her attention to Jack.

"Do you know what I can do?"

"From what I know about your legend is that you go into people's dreams or their worst…" But he stopped, finally knowing their plan.

"Nightmare." Acacia concluded.

"You wouldn't dare." Mimi glared, finally catching on.

"I warned you, did I not? But you two chose to face the consequence." Acacia snapped.

"Well joke's on you because now we will know that you're in our nightmares." Mimi said satisfied.

"You really don't listen do you. You will never know I'm there, you won't even know your dreaming."

"Oh." Was all that Mimi said.

"If Penelope means 'Dream Weaver' then what does Acacia mean?" Jack asked.

"Thorny. Now enough with all these unnecessary questions and chose. I will give you one last time to change your answer." She said. "This is for your own good, believe me. Because one way or another Lucifer will come back."

"What do you mean he's going to come back." Jack and Mimi said in panic and shock.

"Enough! Chose! Now!" Acacia said, sick of their games. Because she knew all along that they were trying to free themselves.

"We will never join Lucifer, ever." Mimi and Jack said.

"As you wish." Acacia said turning around and exiting the door.

"Wait!" Mimi yelled.

"Change your mind?" Acacia asked.

"Like hell bitch. Where is Kingsley?"

But Acacia just smiled and left the room, leaving Jack and Mimi by themselves. And as soon as the door closed Mimi and Jack fainted. Their mind in darkness.

**I have to say this chapter was really fun to write, and I'm proud of it because it means we are almost done (I think. But I still don't know the ending do this might just be the middle) with the story and this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and probably the longest one I'll ever write. Have a happy and healthy 2012 everybody!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Bliss**

Mimi awoke from her plush princess bed and stretched her arms high above her head. Yawning, she covered her mouth with her hand, like a lady should always do. Mimi removed herself from her salmon bed and began to stride to her bathroom. The room had a faint odor of lavender after Mimi was done with her shower. She then began to blow dry her billion dollar hair. Any girl would be lucky to have it but no, only Mimi was lucky enough. Also lucky enough to have the life she had, but then again luck had nothing to do with it.

She was a Blue Blood, meaning that she had all the money and power in the world that people would kill over. The kind of power that Hitler himself only dreamt of having. But he was weak, unlike Mimi. The strongest of the four hundred vampires roaming Manhattan, scratch that, one of the strongest "undead" walking the earth.

Mimi walked over to her closet and removed the red dress that she had bought the other day and put it on. Perfect. It hugged her body at all the most important parts. The dress fit for a model, but even a model would be jealous of Mimi's body. It was one of a kind. She didn't even have to work out to obtain it, it came naturally. All Blue Bloods had drop-dead-gorgeous bodies. But Mimi's still toped them all, even in the gated community of the Blue Bloods.

Mimi walked downstairs, kissed her "father" on the cheek and sat down to eat her over-easy eggs with her wood smoked bacon, and every kind of muffin, bagel, pancake, French toast out there. Freshly squeezed orange juice as her beverage. Only the best for Charles Force's only daughter. Only child at that.

"What's on the agenda today, daughter." Charles said with only a hint of annoyance in his voice that no one but Mimi would have detected.

"School, like always and then visit ." She said automatically.

"Very well." Her father said and walked away, not even bothering with good-byes.

Guess her life wasn't as fabulous as people thought it was. Her father was distant and her mother was even more so, even if they weren't technically related, it still hurt. But she was getting used to it. Now that she had _him_ in her life. She had never felt more complete. Or more in love for that matter.

Love. What a strange, simple, idiotic, romantic word. But Mimi knew that no other word could describe what she felt for him. Unless you tried looking at how her heart behaved when he stole a glimpse or two at her. No, that was impossible. So maybe love was the right word. For once in their existence the humans had actually done something right without the Blue Bloods help.

After her _lovely_ meal with her father took her black Lamborghini and drove to school managing not to hit something on the way there. School flew by and before Mimi knew it it was time to visit . Not that she wanted to by any means, but if she didn't her father would be on her case. And that was the last think Mimi Force needed.

"And how are you feeling, Madeline?" Kat asked once Mimi sat on the sky blue sofa. Last time the couch was green Mimi remembered. Not that it mattered; it could have been raven black and still hideous. Didn't Kat know that sofas were so last season.

"Fabulous."

"Yes, yes. But really Mimi how do you feel?" Dr. Kat said with a serious tone.

"Fabulous as I already said. What am I on trial or something?"

Dr. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes all at once.

"You know what I mean."

"Umm like no I don't. Be a little more specific." Mimi said somewhat trying to get Dr. Kat to scream and storm out of the room. Mimi loved playing tricks and playing with people. A girl needed some fun once in a while.

"You're a vampire Mimi so you drink blood. Are your powers coming along nicely, do you drink any blood? Those sort of specific things."

"Doctor your still not being very specific or clear." Mimi almost chuckled.

"Are there any side effects happening to your newly developed powers that I should know about?" Dr. Kat said calmly, more than used to Mimi's taunts. She was only sixteen after all.

"You're such a bore." Mimi said. "Nothing is wrong with the vampire stuff, I'm perfectly fine."

"And the dreams?"

Mimi frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was think about _those_ dreams. It was silly to even think about them…to be afraid of them. They were nothing but dreams, and dreams didn't hurt people.

"Same ones. Nothing new. Look can we not talk about this, it's not a big deal, they are just dreams." Mimi said crossing her arms over her bosom.

"Mimi we need to talk about this and you know it. I'm not just your doctor I'm also your therapist and we need to understand what these visions-."

"Dreams."

"These dreams." Dr. Kat continued. "What these dreams are. Your safety is my first priority, whether you believe it or not."

"I know. But really they have not changed. Same dreams over and over again, I can even anticipate when they come. But of course I'm asleep so it gets me every time."

"Then talk to me about it, please." pleaded. But Mimi didn't budge.

sighed and finally gave up. She knew there was no way the young royal Blue Blood would spill her greatest fears out to her. And she was used to it, but still. It would be nice if Mimi actually worked with her once in a while, but no. She was as stubborn as a mule.

"Can I go now, the hour is up." Mimi said, filing her nails.

grunted but finally nodded. Mimi was out of her office in two seconds.

_7 hours later_

Mimi was ready. She had her ultra, and I mean ultra, mini dress on. It had a V neck down to her bellybutton as well as a scoop down her back. One pull and she was practically naked. The silver dress shone in the lightly dimmed room, giving Mimi's golden halo due to her gorgeous hair and well as her fabulous cheek bones.

She gathered her hair up into a high bun but immediately let her hair flow to her shoulder, the high bun was hideous. But she certainly didn't want to hide her chest and back. That was the only reason she bought this dress, and because every other girl wanted it. But only _the_ Mimi Force had the body to pull it off. It was made for her. So she put her hair in a Boho Up-Do.

She quietly walked down the stairs, not wanting to rouse her father from his sleep.

"Where are you going?" A voice called behind her. A voice she knew only too well.

Mimi cursed herself. Only 5 feet away from the door, just 5 damn feet that she would have reached if she was being a little faster. Mimi turned around and faced her father.

"Hi daddy." She said enthusiastically.

"Hi honey." Charles said with even more fake enthusiasm. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"Oh you know, I told you already…Or have you forgotten?"

Charles tried to recall. "Hmmm well I don't seem to remember, so why don't you remind me?"

"At Tatiana's get together daddy. I reminded you like fifty gazillion times this week." Mimi acted fast, making up the first thing she could come up with.

"Dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" Mimi said.

Charles smiled, and in less in a second he was glaring. Causing chills to go down Mimi's spine. "Like a slut."

"So now tell me. Where are you really going, and speak wisely or you won't like the consequences."

Mimi sighed. "At a party, but please father let me go. It's the premiere of this uber private club and only the best of the best can go. If I don't show up I'll be like a loser for the rest of my life. Please that is the only reason I want to go." And because _he_ will be there. But Mimi didn't add that last part.

Charles face softened. A ray of sunshine illuminating Mimi's doubt. "Up to your room. Now."

"What?"

"Your. Room. Right. Now. Young. Lady." He said pointing directly at her room.

Mimi wished she could argue back, but knew better. The last thing she wanted to do was arouse Michael's wrath.

"Get rid of that piece of crap you have on, I never want to see it again."

"Yes father." Mimi hissed but obeyed nonetheless.

Once inside her room Mimi began to pull down her dress until she had a brilliant idea. She would sneak off. But first she had to get in bed and pretend like she was asleep so her father would stop standing outside her room and go back to his own bed. This was going to be perfect. And so Mimi began her plan.

Mimi woke up, aroused by a strange noise outside her door. She looked at her clock which read 1:26 A.M. CRAP! Mimi thought. She fell asleep. That was not part of the plan. Ugh, the party was probably at the last stages by now. And then the losers would come and taint it. Damn it. She thought.

So after touching up a bit, Mimi put her eat near her door and made sure her dad was not outside with his arm crossed waiting for her to do something and catch her. After confirming that she was alone Mimi began to pull the door open, until she had an even brilliant idea. She would escape from her window. And if her dad was down in the living room she would be found and get grounded until she was reborn.

Softly Mimi opened the window as to not make any noise and jumped. She landed with a loud thump. Her body froze. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. But after what felt like forever and nothing happened, Mimi ran off.

Time to see my prince charming, she thought. Happily humming to herself.

Mimi didn't even have to be close to the club to hear the music thumping and vibrating in the chilly New York night. And as soon as she neared people made way for her to enter, cursing and swearing at her for being a VIP.

The glare of the light bulbs almost blinded her, but she was after all a vampire and nothing as simple as human lights could affect her. Who would have thought that carbonated cardboard could change life for forever. Mimi glided through the dance floor, grinding with random guys causing the girlfriends to go berserk and the guy to have their face slapped. This was too much fun.

Soon enough she lost track of time, and lost count of how many boys she had danced with and how many she had kissed. All became mixed together in a big cupcake.

One of the boys pulled her out of the dance floor, kissing her and telling her things that girls her age melted at the sweet words. He grabbed her waist, but the hands were bigger than before, stronger, manlier, more possessive, more protective and demanding.

The man leaned and hungrily kissed her, sucking the very life out of her. Mimi pulled him closer, wanting him as close as possible with their physical bodies. If only two people could become one. And they could…when bonded. If only.

The man pulled away first, breathing heavily into her hair. Chuckling.

"Missed me?" He breathed in the scent of her magnificent hair. Tugging at the Up-do, and letting her hair cascade down her back.

"Yes." She said and pulled him back for another kiss, but this time it wasn't fast or as lustful as the last time. It was slow and beautiful and full of love. The man picked her up and pushed her against the wall, her legs crisscrossing around his hips. He grunted. This was too much, even for him. But they didn't stop kissing or holding each other.

The man kissed her jaw, trailing down her neck and shoulder until her reached her hand and planted a kiss unto her ring finger.

"More." She begged. But the man just chuckled.

"Another time, I promise."

He put her back on her feet and straightened up her dress, frowning when he saw how short it was.

"Couldn't you have found something maybe a little less revealing?"

"But I like this one." She said, defending her choice.

The man smirked and caressed her cheek, Mimi following his hand as it left. Her body suddenly felt cold due to the lack of his body near her.

"We should go before your father finds out you snuck out."

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"I know you." Was all he said, but that was all that was needed to be said because Mimi's body was on fire after those three sweet words.

"See you at school." Was all he said before he drove off into the night, not even bothering to say good-night. So like him.

Mimi reached her side of the house and was just below her bedroom. She jumped off and landed inside her bedroom.

Mimi locked the window, undressed and went to take a shower. Remembering the sweet kissed that only _he_ could give her.

Mimi got out of the shower with her pink bathrobe and felt a chill run down her back. It was pricking on her skin and she realized the window was open.

But I thought I closed it, she argued with herself.

Mimi locked the window and turned around. He eyes went wide.

"You." She said before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo finally done. This chapter was torture, it was not going anywhere. Mimi just loves making it hard on me. Even though I had planned to write a different story for Mimi, I did not because I wanted to respect The Silver Bullet's choice and not break her trust. I still like wherever I'm going with this chapterside story (Truthfully I have no clue right now) and can't wait to finish it so I can continue the story. Thank you to all the reviewers and new subscribers who encouraged me to finish this chapter, it really made me start writing it again. Now on to Jack's POV or should I continue Mimi's? HMMM. Decisions, decisions. Please review 3**


End file.
